Warrior Heart
by zoniiNara
Summary: ¡¡El Rey Vegeta y Bardock no murieron,Linea temporal alterna.El Rey Vegeta Y Bardock se suman a las aventuras y batallas vividas por nuestros guerreros Z Capitulo. 17 "Venganza" "AVISO IMPORTANTE EN MI BLOG"
1. Alianza

_Ningun personaje me pertece son propiedad de Akira Triyama yo solo escribo de situaciones que imaginos._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Alianza**

**PLANETA VEGITA AÑO 736**

-Quiero que reúnas a todos los Saiyajins de elite en el pabellón principal, ¡ahora!- dijo el Rey Vegeta a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Si su majestad- dijo el sirviente saliendo de la habitación.

-/-

-Maldito Frezzer ¿Cómo ah sido capaz de traicionarnos?- decía Bardock mientras aterrizaba.

-Oye Bardock tan pronto has regresado de planeta Kanaza, escuche que ayer llegaste muy mal de…- el guardia callo al ver que Bardock no le prestaba atención y se alejaba de el.

Bardock seguía caminando con algo de dificultad, se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver de reojo al guardia y pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta el Rey Vegeta?

-¡¿El Rey Vegeta!?, pues esta en el pabellón principal e escuchado que a reunido a todos los Saiyajins de elite, supongo que el Gran Frezzer le encomendó alguna misión que...- volvió a callar el guardia al ver que Bardock había volado del lugar.

-/-

-Enseguida iremos a eliminar al insecto de Frezzer, tenemos que demostrarle quien manda en el universo- decía el Rey Vegeta ante los demás Saiyajins.

-Si- gritaron en unísono.

Algo llamo la atención de los Saiyajin en el cielo, era un Saiyajin que gritaba algo que no se le entendía, aquel Saiyajin se veía en muy mal estado.

-Miren es Bardock- grito un Saiyajin señalando a este.

-¿Bardock?- se pregunto el Rey Vegeta, que se había enterado horas antes que Frezzer había organizado una emboscada al escuadrón de Bardock, el enterarse que este había ido al planeta kanaza a pesar de sus condiciones físicas, pensó que el había muerto en aquella emboscada.

-Su majestad, la nave de Frezzer se encuentra a una hora de aquí y ah venido a eliminarnos-dijo Bardock con poco aliento, y haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey.

¿Cómo has sobrevivido a la emboscada del planeta Kanaza?- pregunto el Rey.

-Dodoria pensó que me había eliminado- dijo Bardock- es mejor reunir a todos los Saiyajins para atacar- continuo Bardock.

-Ustedes los de baja clase no pueden contra Frezzer, ya eh reunido a todos los Saiyajin de elite para esta misión- dijo el Rey Vegeta.

-Su majestad, el viene a exterminarnos, al planeta a nuestra raza, es justo que todos, completamente todos, luchemos contra el- dijo Bardock.

El Rey Vegeta miro a los ojos a Bardock, aquel Saiyajin, era un verdadero guerrero, queriéndose enfrentar contra un enemigo que sabia que lo vencería con facilidad, era obvio que por el cuerpo de un Saiyajin fuera de la clase que fuera corría por su sangre el amor a la pelea, además era bastante justo lo que Bardock decía, que se ganen el derecho a vivir enfrentando con aquel que los había tenido bajo su mando durante años y el cual los había traicionado.

-Gebba ve y reúne a todos los Saiyajins, diles que vamos a combatir contra Frezzer, que suban a la atmósfera del planeta, y aquellos que puedan crear una luna artificial diles que permanezcan en tierra por si necesitamos de su transformación-dijo el Rey Vegeta, el cual volteo a ver a Bardock y dijo- Tu, ve el tiempo que te queda a un tanque de recuperación, no quiero que combatas en esas condiciones.

Dicho esto siguieron las instrucciones del rey Vegeta, Gebba fue a reunir a los Saiyajins, los cuales no podían crees que se enfrentarían ante Frezzer, como era posible que los hubiera traicionado, pero eran ordenes del Rey y ante todo esta la lealtad ante el y su raza, si el Rey Vegeta había tomado la decisión de atacar a Frezzer ellos lo apoyarían ante todo, además que habían sido tomados en cuanta para pelear alado de su Rey y eso les llenaba de orgullo, eran poco los Saiyajins que peleaban a lado de el, y siempre eran de clase alta pero ahora por primera vez en el planeta Vegita no habría distinción y lucharían todos para defender su raza.

Bardock enseguida llego a la sala donde se encontraban los tanques de recuperación, llego seguido por un saiyajin el cual le fue el primero en hablar.

-Doctor, el Rey Vegeta quiere que le proporcioné a Bardock un tanque de recuperación potente, y que lo deje salir en cuanto el se lo ordene.

El Doctor no entendía porque el Rey Vegeta quería que un soldado de clase baja ocupara uno de esos tanques que eran asignados a los de clase alta.

-/-

En el salón principal del castillo.

-¿Cuántos niños fueron enviados en los últimos días a otros planetas?- pregunto el Rey

-Solo ah sido uno su majestad, el hijo de Saiyajin que se encuentra en recuperación.

-¿Solo uno?, como es posible eso, y ¿el hijo de paradas?

-Algunos aun están esperando la asignación del planeta al que los enviaran y los otros tienen buen nivel de pelea, sobre paradas y su hijo están en el calabozo, esperando órdenes de que aremos con ellos su majestad.

-Por el momento no me interesan esos dos, ahora quiero que reúnas a las Saiyajins en cinta y a los recién nacidos en los calabozos de la zona este, Frezzer no sabe de la existencia de esos calabozos, no quiero que comience por atacarlos a ellos- decía el Rey mientras se colocaba su armadura de combate.

-Si su majestad

-Y el hijo de Bardock, ¿A dónde fue enviado?

-Me parece que a un planeta de la galaxia del norte, no se cual sea exactamente, ¿quiere que lo averigüe su majestad?

-El príncipe Vegeta ¿A dónde a sido asignada su misión?

-Me parece que al planeta Tura su majestad, salio esta mañana, talvez valla a la mitad de su trayecto

-Quiero que envíes a un escuadrón por el en la nave de salva.

-¿la nave de salva?, no seria mejor que le comunicáramos por el rastreador que regresara.

-¡NO!, los hombres de Frezzer los puede escuchar así que idea algún plan para ir por el príncipe antes que Frezzer lo haga., ahora ve hacer lo que te dije no pierdas tiempo- dijo el Rey

-Si su majestad.

-General- interrumpió el Rey Vegeta antes que este saliera

-¿Si?

-En caso que Frezzer gane esta batalla, quiero que proteger al príncipe, que lo escondas de Frezzer, el es el único que podrá derrotarlo, el tiene muchas posibilidades de convertirse en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

-Así lo are su majestad.

Dicho esto el General fue a seguir órdenes, mientras que el Rey Vegeta sacaba una espada que se encontraba en la parte trasera del trono.

-/-

-Bien creo que es hora de ver juegos artificiales Zabon- dijo Frezzer.

-Así es Gran Frezzer, pero han llegado visitas señor- dijo Zabon.

-¿Visitas?, no me digas que el inútil del Rey Vegeta ah venido-

-Así es Gran Frezzer

-Enseguida voy acabar con ese pequeño problema, después de todo será mas divertido que vea con sus propios ojos como destruyo su planeta- dijo Frezzer soltando una carcajada.

Dicho esto Frezzer se dirigí hacia donde se localizaba el Rey Vegeta

-Querido Rey Vegeta, que sorpresa verle por aquí.

-¡Cállate!, insecto, eh venido a derrotarte.- dijo el rey

-Valla, valla, el Rey mono va a derrotarme.

-Cállate,- dijo el rey Vegeta por segunda vez al tiempo que lanzaba una energía contra Frezzer y este la esquivo con facilidad.

Frezzer rápidamente se coloco detrás del Rey Vegeta dándole un golpe en la nuca haciendo que este cayera inconsciente, Frezzer se dio media vuelta, viendo a los demás Saiyajin que se encontraban petrificados, al ver que su Rey fue fácilmente derivado.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunto Frezzer

Los Saiyajins quedaron mudos y muy quietos nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a Frezzer, Frezzer levanto su dedo índice formando una energía, que arrogaría contra los Saiyajins, pero ene se justo momento…

-Frezzer sal a pelear conmigo, maldito insecto- se escucho una voz desde afuera.

-Valla, a salidos otro valiente, Dodoria abre la compuerta superior.

-Pero Gran Frezzer hay demasiados Saiyajins allá afuera.

-Que abras la compuerta ¿acaso no oíste?

-Si gran Frezzer- dijo Dodoria retirándose a cumplir las ordenes.

Frezzer hizo su aparición al exterior por la parte superior de la nave, sentado en su trono.

-Valla pero si es el mono que no pudo eliminar el inepto de Dodoria- dijo Frezzer al ver a Bardock- Dime Saiyajin cuales son tus últimas palabras antes que te elimine yo mismo.

-¡Pelea conmigo!- reto a Frezzer.

-¿Pelear contigo?, pero… que posibilidades tienes tu de vencerme, si tu Rey no lo pudo hacer que posibilidades tiene un Saiyajin de baja clase como tu.

-"¿Ha vencido al Rey Vegeta?"- pensó Bardock-"¿Cómo es posible si no tiene mucho que el Rey entro a la nave?"

-Creo que te has arrepentido de tu petición, no es así Saiyajin- dijo Frezzer al no notar respuesta de Bardock.

-¡Pelea conmigo!- volvió a decir Bardock.

-Valla que los Saiyajins son muy necios, que te parece si te evito la humillación de perder ante mi y dejas que te acabe con tu planeta y tu raza de una buena vez, y así mueres como un héroe de verdad.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Frezzer? Y por eso hablas tanto, voy a ser un Héroe porque yo mismo te derrotare- dijo Bardock señalándose a si mismo.

-Este bien Saiyajin de clase baja te humillare un poco antes de eliminarte- dijo Frezzer, quien se levanto del trono y se dirigió al Saiyajin.

-/-

-El Rey Vegeta ah entrado en la nave, parece que comenzó la pelea- dijo un Saiyajin.

-Todos deben estar distraídos. Quiero que se comuniquen con el escuadrón de la nave de salva, Tu- dijo señalando a otro Saiyajin- avísale al Príncipe Vegeta que regrese que en las coordenadas que te di habrá una nave con el emblema del planeta Vegita, dile que la aborde y abandone su nave- termino el saiyajin de dar ordenes.

-El príncipe es muy necio, no creo que así como así acepte abortar su ruta, para abordar otra nave.

-Dile la verdad que el Rey Vegeta esta peleando con Frezzer, y si no hace caso… explícale la situación a Nappa y que lo deje inconsciente, necesitamos proteger al Príncipe.

-Si general- dijo el Saiyajin que se encontraba en posición de firmes, quien se dirigió a un teclado y comenzó a usarlo.

-General ya esta la comunicación con la nave de salva- el general se acerco al monitor.

-¿Ya enviaste el mensaje al Príncipe Vegeta?- pregunto el general.

-Ya general- dijo el soldado que acaba de teclear.

-General, espero que me confirme instrucciones- dijo un Saiyajin a través del monitor.

-Calber, ya se le envió el mensaje al Príncipe, ¿estas en las coordenadas indicadas?

-Si General.

-¿Ya sabes donde dirigirte, después que el príncipe aborde?

-Si General

-Mi General- interrumpió un Soldado.

-¿Qué?- respondió.

-El Príncipe Vegeta ah dicho que el llegara al campo de batalla.

-¡Que!, chiquillo insolente, ¿Qué te ah dicho Nappa?- pregunto el general.

-Que seguirá órdenes del Príncipe.

-Maldita sea, un chiquillo consentido y un maldito miedoso,- el General estaba molesto, pero dentro de su ira tenia que cumplir su misión, proteger al Príncipe, por si Frezzer no era derrotado, el Rey Vegeta había dado ordenes de protegerlo, porque en dado casi del Rey Fracasar el Príncipe podría derrotar a Frezzer en un futuro, además de que fue la ultima voluntad del Rey, en caso de morir, no quería que el Príncipe cayera en manos de Frezzer.-Dile a el Príncipe que la nave de salva es mas rápida que en la que el viaja, que llegara en menos de 2 horas al campo de batalla- ordeno el general.

-Pero mi General- el soldado sabia que si bien eran verdad las palabras de General pero la voluntad del Rey no era esa.- Nuestro deber es proteger al Príncipe.

-Has lo que te dijo de inmediato.

El soldado tuvo comunicación con el Príncipe una vez más.

-Príncipe Vegeta

-Ahora ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-El general me ha dicho que en la nave de salva llegare en menos de 2 horas al campo de batalla.

-¿Qué? Y ¿de donde sacaron esa nave tan rápida?- Vegeta sabia que algo no andaba bien.

--Pues ¿de donde sacamos una nave tan rápida?- el soldado volteo a ver al General pidiendo autorización de decir porque el príncipe no tenia conocimiento de esa nave, el general dio el permiso- pues era un proyecto secreto, no queríamos que Frezzer supiera de su existencia y solo usarla en una emergencia- el soldado volteo a ver al general quien asintió con la cabeza de que había echo bien.

Vegeta lo pensó un poco muchas veces no le dejaban entrar ni a el a los laboratorios diciendo que era secreto los inventos de ese lugar, lo que había dicho ese soldado tenia lógica para el.

-Este bien, estaré en esas coordenadas lo más rápido posible.- dijo el príncipe.

-Si Príncipe- se corto la comunicación.

El general volvió a ver el monitor donde antes daba órdenes al Saiyajin Calber, el cual había escuchado todo sobre la última orden del general y la conversación con el Príncipe.

-Mi General, nuestro deber es proteger al Príncipe, no exponerlo llevándolo al campo de batalla- dijo Calber.

-Yo se muy bien cual es mi deber… en cuanto el príncipe aborde la nave quiero que lo dejes inconsciente- dijo el general.

-Pero… y ¿Nappa?- pregunto Calber.

-Ese miedoso Saiyajin, explícale las cosas, quiero que dejes inconsciente al Príncipe y que te alejes lo mas rápido posible de esta galaxia y que ocultes al Príncipe hasta que te de indicaciones, y sino recibes indicaciones, quiero que… que cuides del Príncipe y lo entrenes, para que en el futuro pueda derrotar a Frezzer y vengar a nuestra raza- dijo el general.

-Si General- dijo Calber cortando la comunicación.

-¿Han recibido noticias de la batalla?- pregunto el general.

-Bardock esta peleando con Frezzer.

-¿Qué?, Bardock, y ¿el Rey Vegeta?

-No sabemos

-Vamos es hora, hay que ir a pelear- dijo el General.

-/-

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? Dijo el Rey Vegeta tocándose la nuca- maldita sea Frezzer- cerro su puño y al ver al frente de el, pudo ver a su escuadrón tirados en el suelo muertos.-Me las vas a pagar- se dirigió a una de las salidas de la nave, cuando estaba afuera pudo reconocer a Frezzer que se encontraba esquivando con gran facilidad los ataques de su oponente-¡…Bardock!- fue lo único que articuló a decir el Rey al reconocer al Saiyajin con el que peleaba Frezzer.

-Creo que es hora de exterminarte Saiyajin- dijo Frezzer.

-Claro que no, yo cambiare mi destino, el destino del planeta Vegita, el de Kakaroto y también tu miserable destino- dijo Bardock formando una bola de energía.

-Cambiaremos el destino Frezzer- dijo el Rey Vegeta que se encontraba a espaladas de Frezzer.

-Valla pero si el Rey Mono a despertado- dijo Frezzer al ver al rey

-¡Rey Vegeta!- dijo Bardock.

-Es hora de tu muerte- dijo el Rey, desfondando su espada y cortando la cola a Frezzer.

-Maldito- dijo Frezzer, quien no pudo esquivar el ataque del Rey y se abalanzó contra el golpeándolo y enviándolo lejos.-No te quise matar antes porque quería que vieras con tus ojos como destruía tu planeta y a tu raza, pero esto no te lo perdonare- dijo Frezzer volando hacia la dirección donde estaba el Rey-, pero recibió un rayo de energía por el costado que le provoco una herida en la mejilla haciéndola sangrar.

-Primero acaba conmigo Frezzer- reto Bardock.

-Malditos monos- cuando Frezzer se dirigía hacia Bardock otros Saiyajins se colocaron en medio de Bardock y Frezzer - ¿Acaso ustedes también quieren jugar?- los Saiyajins comenzaron a atacarlo con bolas de energía las cuales Frezzer algunas lograba esquivar y unas pocas no.

Zabon y Dodoria iban en ayuda de Frezzer pero fueron detenidos por el escuadrón del General, quien les empezó a dar una gran golpiza a ellos como a cualquier soldado que intentara ir en ayuda de Frezzer.

Frezzer esquivaba los ataques de los saiyajin con dificultad, se estaba hartando se la situación pues ninguno de sus soldados iban a quitarles ni siquiera a 2 o3 Saiyajins que lo atacaban.

-Ya basta- dijo Frezzer expulsando una onda de energía y haciendo que los Saiyajins salieran dispersados a diferentes direcciones, Frezzer al acabar de expulsar la onda de energía se dio cuenta de que Bardock se encontraba detrás de el, quien lo golpeo en la espalda y con gran fuerza enviándolo a la superficie del plantea Vegita.

-¡AHORA!- grito una Saiyajin mujer, quien lanzo una luz de la palma de su mano hacia el cielo, lo que había lanzado era una luna artificial.

Todos los Saiyajins que se encontraban en el planeta Vegita, comenzaron a transformarse en Ozuras, cuando Frezzer pudo ponerse de pie vio unos monos gigantes, dirigiéndose a el, Frezzer comenzó a volar para poder salir de aquel planeta y acabar de una vez con la raza saiyajin, pero un ozura lo tomo del pie y lo volvió a lanzar al suelo, cuando el ozura iba a aplastarlo con su pata Frezzer lanzo una rayo hacia su ojo de este provocando que el ozura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Frezzer volvió a poner se pie e intentar salir de aquel planeta lleno de Ozuras, al ver al cielo vio a varios Saiyajin que estaban aun en su forma normal, sabia que podía contra ellos pero no contra unos monos gigantes.

-¡Malditos Saiyajins!- grito Frezzer formando una energía roja y poderosa con su dedo índice y lanzándolo hacia el cielo y haciendo que matara a los Saiyajin que encontraba a su paso y destruyendo su propia nave.

Bardock sorpresivamente apareció frente a Frezzer tirandole un golpe a este en su quijada que hizo que sangrara.

-Maldito mono, te enseñare a no meterte con el Gran Frezzer, serás muy afortunado porque te mostrare una de mis transformaciones- dijo Frezzer.

-¡NO!, no dejes que se transforme- grito un Saiyajin.

-Jamás lo permitiré- dijo el Rey Vegeta quien apareció detrás de Frezzer y o partió en dos tomando como punto medio la cintura, con su espada.

-¡Maldito Mono!- grito Frezzer al verse partido en dos, quien empezaba a formar otra energía parecida ala que había lanzado momentos antes- todos ustedes morirán.

-No antes de haberte matado- grito Bardock, quien lo golpeo por la espalda y lo envió fuera de la atmósfera del planeta y le lanzo junto con el Rey Vegeta una energía.

Se vio desaparecer a Frezzer en el espacio y con la energía del Rey Vegeta y Bardock lo derrotaron.

-Maldito Frezzer eso te pasa por traicionarnos- dijo el Rey Vegeta.

-Si- dijo Bardock cayendo al suelo desvanecido.

-Tu- dijo el Rey señalando a un Saiyajin- lleva a Bardock a un tanque de recuperación y después dile al general que valla al salón principal.- el rey se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-El General estaba cerca de la nave de Frezzer su majestad, temo que murió con el ataque que el mismo Frezzer lanzo.- le dijo el soldado.

-Maldita sea- fijo el rey dirigiéndose a la torre de comunicaciones.

Al llegar hay aventó la puerta, y vio a varios Saiyajin que lo voltearon a ver y le empezaron a aplaudir.

-Después festejaremos como se debe- dijo el rey con voz alta- comuníquenme con la nave en la que esta el Príncipe- ordeno.

Un soldado hizo la comunicación con la nave de salva.

-Calber, pon al Príncipe en el monitor.- pregunto el Rey.

-Su majestad, el Príncipe esta indispuesto en estos momentos- dijo Calber.

-¿Cómo que indispuesto? ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?

-Pues el Príncipe esta…

-Comunícame entonces con Nappa- ordeno el Rey.

-Pues Nappa, también esta indispuesto.

-¿Qué?, acaso están dormidos o ¿Qué demonios hacen para que estén indispuestos?- pregunto el Rey con enfado.

-Pues… si su majestad, los dos duermen.

-¿Cómo que están durmiendo? Como es posible.

-Es que el Príncipe Vegeta se rehusaba a abordar la nave, porque dijo que el iría al campo de batalla, así que le dijimos que nosotros lo llevaríamos que llegaría mas rápido en esta nave, y cuando abordo la nave lo dejamos inconsciente para que no diera problemas y Nappa iba a empezar a atacar e hicimos lo mismo con el.

-¿Qué? ¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió esa tontería?- pregunto el rey enojado.

-El General me dio órdenes su Majestad.

-¡Hmp!, el General a pagado con su vida por planear eso contra el príncipe.

-¿Qué el General ah muerte?- Calber estaba preocupado, si el Rey había matado al General que era de su completa confianza, que esperaba el que fue quien ejecuto el plan del General.

-Si, murió en la batalla, el maldito de Frezzer mato a varios de nuestros hombres, quiero que regreses a Vegita lo más pronto posible.

-Si Rey Vegeta, eso quiere decir que ¿han matado a Frezzer?

-No hagas preguntas y regresa de inmediato, y reza por que el Príncipe no despierte hasta que lleguen aquí, si no en cuanto despierte te matara- dijo el Rey en tono burlón y cortando la comunicación.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Nueva Vida

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_AvatarBGSI :Gracias por leer :D, como ya te dije King Cold si estara en esta historia y de cooler pues aunquesea una participacion pequeña._

_Penelope:Aqui la nueva actualizacion, espero te guste, y ami tambien me gusta saber que los Saiyajin ganaron :D_

_Noelia DZ:Que bueno que te gsuto el primer capitulo :D, aca otro mas, ¿que pasar? pues veremos al paso del tiempo :D espero que te guste._

_piamona: si me encanto la combinacion de Rey Vegeta y Bardock peleando juntos :D_

_Saiya Elite : Gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta vez alla mejorado un poquito mi redaccion :D, y que te guste este nuevo capitulo, y te tengo una noticia ya le encontre un objetivo a Bardock, asi que no lo matare tan rapido xD, ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo._

_**Nota:**En el proximo capitulo ya hace su aparicion "Goku" para que sus fanaticas no me horquen de que aun no aparece._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 2 Nueva vida**_

-Ve a la zona de aterrizaje y cuando llegue la nave de salva quiero que lleven al Príncipe hasta su habitación-ordeno el Rey Vegeta a un soldado- y dile a alguien que valla a las cámaras de recuperación y en cuanto despierte Bardock que le digan que valla a buscarme.

-Si su majestad

El rey Vegeta regreso al salón principal, donde se deshizo de la espada que cargaba y la coloco en su lugar original, detrás del trono, esa espada había cortado a Frezzer por la mitad, seria necesario exhibir aquella espada en el salón que se ocupaba como museo en el castillo, pero no lo haría por el momento, seria mas que nada una herencia familiar, que le daría a su hijo el Príncipe Vegeta o al futuro príncipe, se sentía extraño pensando así en un futuro príncipe, el no tenia la intención de abandonar el trono tan pronto para cedérselo a su hijo y heredero del trono, pero hoy al ver que por poco Frezzer ganaba la batalla, pensó en el futuro de su linaje, que seria de su linaje si Frezzer hubiera ganado, el Príncipe Vegeta solo iba a vivir para vengar a su raza y estaba seguro que no buscaría una compañera para pensar en la descendencia, además si Frezzer hubiera destruido el planeta Vegita, no habría razón para que el Príncipe pensara en descendencia, no habría planeta que gobernar ni Saiyajins mujeres que sobrevivieran, pues Frezzer quería exterminar por completo a la raza. A pesar de que el Príncipe aun era un niño era hora de buscar a una compañera digna de ser la reina de el planeta como lo había sido la madre del príncipe que murió después de haber dado a luz su primogénito, el Rey Vegeta, sabia que solo había una compañera que aunque ella muriera no podía sustituirla con nadie mas, además de que el no tenia esa intención, buscar una nueva reina, ¿para que? Así como estaba el estaba bien, mejor ir buscando a la futura compañera del príncipe.

Mientras tanto en las cámaras de recuperación, Bardock aun se encontraba recuperándose de la ultima batalla y teniendo sueños extraños que según lo que le había dicho un ser de otra raza, eran premoniciones, al principio no creyó en esas tonterías pero después de ver escenas que vivió, empezaba a tener confianza en ellas, Bardock estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido, la batalla, la derrota de Frezzer en… ¡Kakaroto!, su hijo menor, iría cuanto antes por el a ese planeta que fue enviado, el mismo se encargaría de su entrenamiento, ya que no lo hizo con Raditz, si lo haría con Kakaroto, por eso Bardock enfrento a Frezzer para defender a su raza y cambiar el destino de su hijo menor. De repente al pensar en Kakaroto una serie de imágenes le vinieron a la mente.

"Era un niño de cabello negro vestía un traje demasiado extraño para Bardock el atuendo era de color, amarillo y verde, este niño traía un sombrero y en ese sombrero llevaba algo esférico con estrellas, lo mas extraño era que tenia cola -¡Kakaroto!- pensó Bardock, pero una chica de cabellos y ojos azules se acercaron al pequeño y dijo-hola pequeño Gohan que grande estas- ¿Gohan? Pensó Bardock quien era ese niño- Bardock siguió observando a aquella joven de ojos azules, sus ojos era muy bellos, de repente al perderse en esos ojos, vio a la misma joven pero con un bebe en manos de cabellos lilas, esta vez una voz de hombre hablo-Es hijo de Vegeta-y la joven respondió-Así es, Vegeta es tu papa verdad Trunks- dijo la joven dirigiéndose al niño".

Bardock abrió los ojos de un de repente y vio a un hombre de bata blanca frente a el que sonrió, era el doctor que había visto horas antes, el doctor iba abrir la cámara de recuperación así que comenzó a retirar el liquido mientras eso pasaba Bardock pensó en lo que había visto.

"No tiene sentido ¿Gohan?, y esa mujer porque dijo que era hijo de Vegeta, acaso el Rey tubo otro hijo, pero después de la muerte de la reina no puede haber otra mujer en su vida, pero si son premoniciones eso quiere decir que es el futuro…¿ese niño será del Príncipe Vegeta?... pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, esa mujer no era una Saiyajin y ese niño no tenia cola, de seguro solo fue un sueño demasiado torcido, pero… ese niño ¡Gohan!, me pareció tan familiar"- pensó Bardock al acabar de retirar el liquido Bardock salio de la cámara.

-Valla cada vez te recuperas mas rápido Bardock- Bardock solo sonrió.- por cierto el Rey Vegeta a mandado a decir que en cuanto despertaras fueras a buscarlo.

-¿El Rey Vegeta?, para que me querrá- dijo confundido

-De seguro te va a agradecer que hallas combatido valerosamente en la batalla Bardock.

-Ja agradecer, si como no, además a mi me importa poco eso- Bardock se retiro de aquella habitación.

Bardock llego al salón principal de aquel castillo, donde supuso que se encontraba el Rey, y no supuso mal el Rey podía pasarse días enteros hay, muchos decían que planeando expandir los territorios Saiyajin, otros decían que entrenando, otros decían que llorando la muerte de su reina, eso se escuchaba demasiado descabellado, en realidad quien decía eso era una que otra Saiyajin mujer, que tenia la cabeza torcida por que creía en esos tontos sentimentalismos, pero al final de cuentas haciendo lo que hiciera el Rey Vegeta siempre estaba hay sin ser interrumpido.

Bardock pudo ver a través del rastreador que el Rey se encontraba hay y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta una saiyajin salio.

-El Rey te espera Bardock- dijo el saiyajin abriendo mas la puerta para que Bardock entrara y el retirándose de hay.

-Me mando a llamar Rey Vegeta- Bardock hizo una reverencia.

-Así es Bardock, te eh mandado a llamar para darte una nueva vida.

-¿Una nueva vida?, disculpe pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere su majestad- Bardock estaba confundido.

-Mañana será la ceremonia por la victoria del día de hoy Bardock, y mañana empezaras tu nueva vida- Bardock lo miraba con gran confusión.- El General, mi mano derecha desde hace muchos años murió en la batalla, Bardock, y ese lugar a quedado desocupado, se supone que quien debe sustituir al general es Calber su hijo pero el aun es demasiado inexperto para ese puesto, así que a partir de mañana tu ocupara se lugar, serás el nuevo General, serás mi mano derecha y mi hombre de confianza, Bardock espero que no me decepciones.

-Su majestad- Bardock no podía creer lo que el rey decía- realmente le estoy muy agradecido, pero ese puesto solo lo puede ocupar como usted lo ah dicho el heredero del general o un saiyajin de clase alta, yo solo soy un saiyajin de clase baja señor.

-Ya lo se Bardock, por eso desde mañana tendrás una nueva vida, tu te has ganado, un lugar en la clase alta, pocos saiyajin logran este ascenso y tu has sido uno de ellos, peleaste junto conmigo y me ayudaste a derrotar a Frezzer, tu desempeño en la batalla fue muy bueno Bardock, por eso es que te doy un lugar entre los saiyajin de clase alta y el puesto de General y mi mano derecha- dijo el Rey Vegeta.

-Le estoy muy agradecido su majestad- Bardock hizo otra reverencia.

-Así es a partir de mañana tú y tu descendencia pertenecerán a la clase alta.

-Su majestad, hablando de mi descendencia, quisiera que me diera autorización de poder viajar al planeta azul.

-¿Al planeta azul? Y para que quieres ir allá.

-Mi hijo, su majestad, mi hijo menor fue enviado hoy hacia allá y quisiera poder ir por el, su nivel es muy bajo lo se, pero si yo lo entreno personalmente se ganara un lugar en esta nueva vida que usted me da su majestad.

-Tu hijo menor, pues si tu hijo menor fue enviado allá fue para conquistar el planeta, no veo necesario que vallas por el, dentro de unos años el regresara, y aunque tenga un nivel bajo de pelea te encargaras de el a su retorno, y harás que lo aumente para que se merezca estar en la clase alta.- dijo el Rey.

-Su majestad en verdad me gustaría ir por el.- Bardock insistió

-Bardock a partir de mañana tendrás una nueva vida, llena de nuevas obligaciones y ocupaciones, además te necesito a lado mío, recuerda que de ahora en adelante eres mi hombre de confianza, no me sirves si vas a estar durante casi 1 año fuera del planeta, además ya te dije tu hijo regresara dentro de unos años, no veo cual es tu preocupación.

-Pero señor me prometí a mi mismo cambiar mi destino y el de Kakaroto y para hacerlo, necesito a el a lado.

-Si en verdad quieres cambiar tu destino y el de el quédate, construye una nueva vida para cuando el regrese y vea que su padre y el son dignos de ser de clase alta, porque son grandes guerreros que nunca abandonaron a su planeta, a su raza ni a su rey por tontos sentimentalismos.

-Creo que tiene razón su majestad, comenzare a construir un nuevo destino para Kakaroto desde aquí.

-Claro que tengo razón, ahora ve a tu casa, descansa y despídete de ella desde mañana tu nuevo lugar será en una casa cerca del castillo, te quiero mañana a primera hora, necesitamos que te familiarices con tu nuevo puesto lo antes posible Bardock.

-Si su majestad mañana estaré aquí a primera hora, y una vez más Gracias.- Bardock se retiro del salón principal.

-/-

23 años pasaron en el Planeta Vegita, Bardock obtuvo una nueva vida, era el hombre de confianza del Rey, al principio algunos Saiyajins no aceptaban el asenso de Bardock, pero con el paso del tiempo Bardock se fue ganando el respeto de todos los Saiyajin que antes hablaban a sus espaldas, bueno de casi todos había un Saiyajin en especial que jamás acepto que Bardock que fuera de clase baja pasara a ser la mano derecha del Rey, esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que el Príncipe Vegeta, el Príncipe no comprendía porque su padre tomo esa decisión, era cierto que Bardock había combatido con agallas y esfuerzos contra Frezzer, pero ese era su deber de Saiyajin, no tenia porque tener una recompensa, en dado caso de haberla merecido esa recompensa , haber combatido a lado del Rey Vegeta era mas que suficiente.

Así como el Príncipe odiaba a Bardock, también odiaba a su descendencia, Raditz el hijo mayor de Bardock, desde que su padre subió de nivel y de puesto, se creía casi el Príncipe de aquel planeta, se la pasaba diciendo a todos que era intimo amigo del Príncipe, nadie le creía al principio, pues el Príncipe Vegeta no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su padre y contadas veces se le veía hablar con aquel Saiyajin que tenia de sirviente un tal Nappa, el Príncipe solo habla con otros Saiyajin fuera de su sirviente y su padre, para gritar y dar ordenes, de hay en fuera nadie era digno, de que el Príncipe les dirigiera la palabra, pero siendo que Bardock era la mano derecha del Rey talvez, Raditz tenia mas interacción con el príncipe, o al menos eso hacia pensar Raditz.

Si el Príncipe no quería algo como, vestimentas, armaduras, o naves, Raditz las tomaba y decía que el Príncipe las mando hacer especialmente para el, realmente el Príncipe le enfermaba aquel Saiyajin, como era posible que un ser tan inferior, fuera tan cínico y se diera aires de grandeza, para suerte del Príncipe el hijo menor de Bardock no vivía hay, cuando era niño había escuchado que ese Saiyajin llamado Kakaroto, fue enviado a un planeta de la galaxia norte para conquistarlo, era obvio que ese Saiyajin tenia muy bajo nivel de pelea y por eso fue enviado a otro planeta, era claro que un Saiyajin de clase baja, siempre seria un Saiyajin de clase baja, así el padre de ese Saiyajin ascendiera a clase alta, pero la suerte del Príncipe pronto se acabaría pues aproximadamente dentro de 1 años aquel Kakaroto regresaría al planeta Vegita, eso le molestaba, pues tenia que soportar a otro descendiente de Bardock y no solo al inútil de Raditz que a pesar de amenazarlo y una vez casi matarlo, hay seguía con su cara de "yo no fui" frente al Rey Vegeta, el cual de vez en vez lo defendía y decía que aunque fuera el Príncipe de ese planeta tenia que respetar o por lo menos tolerar al hijo de Bardock el hombre de confianza del Rey, porque en un futuro Raditz seria el hombre de confianza del Príncipe, además de que el Rey chantajeaba al Príncipe diciendo que retrasaría un años mas la búsqueda de su futura esposa del príncipe, pues este no quería a nadie para desposar lo que menos le interesaba era una compañera, por lo menos el inútil de Raditz servia para que el Rey retrasara un año mas esa tontería como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos 5 años, pues el Rey Vegeta a pesar de que le interesaba escoger una buena reina y compañera para su hijo, antes de cederle el trono, también le interesaba no tener a Raditz o al Príncipe Vegeta frente a el diciendo quien tubo la culpa primero, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar escuchando quejas de ellos que parecían niños de 6 años peleando por un juguete.

En cuanto al Rey Vegeta se refiere en esos 23 años, había llevado a los Saiyajin mas allá de lo que imagino, no solo por ser los mejores guerreros del universo, si no porque teniendo a Bardock de mano derecha poco a poco iban convirtiéndose en dueños y amos de todo el universo, al permanecer Bardock 2 años al servicio del Rey, este propuso que en lugar de desaparecer razas y vender planetas, porque no mejor explotaban sus riqueza natural a dichos planetas, y así comercializar, al fin de cuentas en algún futuro iban a terminar de conquistar planetas y venderlos y ya no habría nada que vender o que destruir, pero si se aprovechaba las materias primas de cada planeta y se comercializaba con ellas, seria un negocio largo plazo, al principio, ningún Saiyajin estaba de acuerdo con esa idea tan disparatada, sus deseos de pelea corría por todo sus cuerpos, y dejar de hacerlo solo para comercializar materias primas, no era para nada agradable, pero el Rey Vegeta tenia que pensar en el futuro de su planeta y como bien había dicho Bardock, en un futuro los planetas se acabaran y aun así se tendrían que quedar sin pelear y autodestruirse entre ellos, además de que el Rey encontró una solución a ese conflicto de dejar de pelear, pues en a pesar de que en cada planeta nuevo que conquistaban y empezaban a explotar, colocaban una base de entrenamiento y cada cierto tiempo había combates, entre ellos, también el Rey presto sus servicios de soldados y guerreros sangrientos a otras razas, las cuales estaban en guerra y necesitaban ayuda en cuando a un ejercito se trataba a cambio de un módico botín, además de que guerras siempre y en cualquier futuro habría, además de también el mismo Rey no le agradaba la idea de que los Saiyajin dejaran de pelear pues, no quería que si un día se llegara aparecer un enemigo como Frezzer, los tomara por sorpresa.

Muy Lejos del planeta Vegita en lo mas remoto y escondido del universo, en la galaxia del sur, se encontraba una nave enorme, la cual ya llevaba varios años en esa zona, a veces parecía que estaba abonada, y a los dueños de dicha nave les parecía bien que creyeran que esa nave estaba abandonada para que nadie supiera de la existencia de ellos, pues pronto se vengarían de esa raza que los dejo en vergüenza, pronto el retorno de su peor pesadilla regresaría a la vida de los Saiyajins.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Descubrimiento

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_Lau_virgo:__ Gracias por lo de grande xD, y si que se llevara una sorpresa Bardock al ver a su hijo menor, y aquí la primera aparicion de Goku en esta historia espero que te guste :D_

_Shadir__:__ Gracias, ojala que te guste este capitulo y creo que ya corregi la falta, espero verte por aca seguido._

_Penélope:__ Si me gusto la idea de que Vegeta tuviera que soportar a un engreido Raditz xD y lo de que sera mano derecha, estate atenta pa el capitulo que viene te llevaras una gran sorpresa :D_

_Mariana__: Si un Saiyajin sin pelea no es Saiyajin._

_Saiya Elite__: si me como letras por eso estoy engordando xD, pues Goku su vida si estara en la tierra, pero la de Vegeta no lo creo, no me gustaria destruir Vegita, y yo siempre pense que si en realidad Vegita no hubiera desaparecido y El rey y Bardock vivian Bardock subiria de rango, me agrada esa idea aunque Vegeta se enoje xD, y lo del lemon con el Rey… me agrada la idea creo que tu sugerencia sera tomada, y lo que hare con Kakaroto, es sorpresa, pero habra un pequeño adelanto sobre lo que quiere el Rey hacer con Kakaroto._

_AvatarBGSI__: Si ami tambien me encanta el ascenso de Bardock, y sobre Vegeta y Raditz, mmm yo dudo que se llegen hacer amigos de verdad, pero ya veremos xD, y sobre King Cold, pues abra razones para que no alla atacado en estos 23 años, pero volvera, lo prometo._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 3: Descubrimientos. **_

En la Galaxia del sur se encontraba una nave espacial.

-Su Majestad ah despertado- dijo un soldado de piel morada.

-Al fin, después de tantos años de espera, por fin podremos vengarnos de ellos, cuando crees que este listo todo- pregunto un hombre entre la oscuridad con una copa en la mano.

-Necesitamos tenerlo en observación, para ver si tiene su motricidad completa, no queremos poner en riesgo su vida.

-Cuanto tiempo es eso

-1 años o mas su majestad.

-¿Todavía hay que esperar tanto?, llevo 23 años esperando no puedo esperar mas- el hombre estaba completamente enojado.

-Su majestad usted sabe que debido a el tipo de raza de la que ustedes provienen, nos ah sido difícil manipular sus trasformaciones y su poder, sin matarlo o matarnos nosotros.

-Me importa poco que ustedes mueran, lo único que me interesa es que el viva.

-Lo se su majestad trabajaremos en el, lo mas que podamos.

-/-

En el planeta Tierra.

-Oye Milk a ¿que hora vamos a cenar?- decía un sujeto de cabellos negros alborotados, muy parecido a Bardock.

-Goku, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer- reclamo una mujer de ojos y cabello negro, que llevaba suelto.

-Pero Milk, tengo hambre- hizo puchero Goku.

-¡Hmp!, tu siempre estas hambriento, no se como te alimentaba tu abuelo, que irresponsable era al enseñarle a comer así a un ser humano- Milk se enfadaba mas al paso de la conversación.

-Como extraño a mi abuelito- esta vez suspiro Goku recargando sus brazos cruzados y cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Oye Goku, ¿Has visto a Gohan?- pregunto la mujer.

-¿Gohan? Ah de estar por ahí jugando.

-¡Jugando!, pero Goku que irresponsable eres, en lugar de que pongas atención en la educación de nuestro hijo, lo enseñas a andar por ahí vagando.

-Vamos Milk apenas tiene 5 años.

-A esa edad los niños aprenden más cosas y con mayor facilidad Goku, si le pusieras mas atención a su educación lo sabrías.- Goku solo suspiro una vez más y se recostó sobre sus brazos por completo para dormir.

-Oye Goku ya viste que linda esta la luna esta noche- suspiro Milk.- ¿Goku?- noto la ausencia de respuesta de su marido y al voltear a donde este estaba lo vio placidamente dormido- Hay Goku- grito furiosa pero al ver como dormía sonrió- no cabe duda siempre serás un niño.- dijo con voz baja.

-/-

-Que romántico, el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, ¿no lo crees Yamcha?- decía una joven de cabellos y ojos azules que estaba junto con un hombre en una lancha en medio de un lago.

-Así es, hace mucho que no veía luna llena, creo que desde que….- el joven trataba de recordar la ultima vez que vio la luna llena.

-Desde que Piccolo la destruyo- recordó la joven.

-Así es, desde esa vez- contesto Yamcha y abrazo a su compañera y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¡HAY LUNA LLENA!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y parándose bruscamente de la lancha, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que los cayeran al lago.

-/-

-Pero que molesto, ¿Por qué no apagan la luz?- decía un pequeño hombrecito calvo y con 6 puntos en la frente, que se encontraba recostado en una cama- Apaguen la maldita luz- grito el hombrecillo, acto seguido se paro de la cama y fue hacia la ventana.

-Ah, solo es la luz de la luna- dijo cerrando las cortinas y regresando acostarse.

-¿¡LA LUZ DE LA LUNA!?- grito esta vez incorporándose con rapidez de la cama, y saliendo de esta.

-Maestro Roshi, Maestro Roshi- gritaba por toda Kame house el pequeño hombrecillo.- Maestro Roshi, ahí luna llena- sacudía el pequeño hombrecillo a un anciano que estaba dormido aun.

-¿Que ahí luna llena?, pero que tonterías dices Krillin, Piccolo la desapareció hace mucho tiempo- decía Roshi aun adormilado y volviéndose a recostar sobre su cama.

-/-

-¡Wow!, nunca había visto la luna, el satélite natural de la tierra, que linda es- decía un pequeño niño de cabello negro, vestimentas amarillas con verde y cola, que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

De repente el pequeño comenzó a escuchar el latir de su corazón, sentía como poco a poco se iba acelerando su pulso, su mirada se perdía en aquella luna llena, sus pensamientos y recuerdos se borraba, sentía como su cola se erizaba de inicio a fin, un escalofrió recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo, el cual iba creciendo descomunalmente al paso de cada segundo, sus extremidades y cada parte de su cuerpo se hacían mas grande, sentía un dolor intenso, al sentir como sus músculos se estiraban cada vez mas, su cuerpo se iba llenando de pelo por todas partes, sentía como la realidad se iba de el.

-/-

Goku que se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa, percibió un ki que iba aumentando cada vez más.

-Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo Goku.

-Goku, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto su mujer al ver el sobresalto de Goku.

De repente se escucho un gruñido que retumbo en cada rincón de la montaña Paoz, al escucharlo Goku y Milk salieron corriendo al exterior de su casa.

-Pero ¿Qué fue eso Goku?, ¿Gohan?, ¿Dónde estará mi pequeño Gohan?- cada segundo que pasaba Milk se alteraba mas y emprendió camino corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Milk espera- grito Goku alcanzando a Milk y defendiéndola por el brazo- Puede ser peligroso, yo iré por Gohan, tu espera aquí- Goku se dirigió a donde sentía el ki y buscaba en su recorrido a Gohan.

A pocos minutos que Goku se fue del lado de Milk una nave aterrizo.

-Milk- grito una joven desde una nave acompañada de un joven.

-Bulma, Yamcha- respondió Milk.

-Hemos visto que hay luna llena, y Yamcha sintió un ki grande cerca de aquí, venimos lo mas antes posible para saber lo que pasa- explico Bulma.

-Así es Goku fue a buscar a Gohan y hace unos minutos se escucho un gruñido.

-¡Gohan!, ¿tiene cola verdad?- pregunto una muy neurótica Bulma.

-¿Si porque?

-Hay no, Yamcha ve rápido a ayudar a Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?... si… voy- y Yamcha se interno en el bosque.

-Hey Bulma, Milk...- gritaba Krillin desde el cielo en compañía de el maestro Roshi.

-Vallan a buscar a Goku y a Yamcha se fueron por allá- grito Bulma señalando la dirección que había tomado Yamcha minutos antes.

-Bulma ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has preguntado si mi Gohan tiene cola?

-Milk, recuerdas que Goku se convirtió en mono gigante, el día que combatió con Piccolo

-Si lo recuerdo fue a causa de la luna llena y… de su cola.- dijo Milk comprendiendo la situación- Pero… pero… si Piccolo destruyo la luna ese día, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- señalo la luna Milk.

-No lo se

-Mi Gohan es un Mono gigante- se tiro Milk sobre el suelo a llorar.

-Milk tranquilízate, por favor.

-/-

-Goku- grito Yamcha al ver a Goku a lo lejos.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se detuvo un muy confundido Goku.

-Eh sentido un Ki grande y eh venido.

-Si se siente por allá.

-Goku, Yamcha, al fin los hemos alcanzado.

-¿Krillin? ¿Maestro Roshi?- dijeron ambos

-Hemos visto la luna- dijo un agitado Krillin.

-Y sentido el ki y pensamos en tu hijo Goku- dijo un muy tranquilo Maestro Roshi.

-¿Mi hijo? Pero Gohan que tiene que ver en esto… ah es cierto… han venido a ayudarme a encontrar a Gohan verdad.

-Goku, lo que pasa es que…- decía Krillin cuando se escucho otro Gruñido.

-No hay tiempo que perder, ustedes busquen a Gohan y yo iré a ver quien es el dueño de ese ki.- se fue corriendo a toda velocidad Goku.

-Pero Goku… les dije que le tuvimos que decirle lo del mono gigante desde que lo vimos por primera vez- dijo Krillin.

-mmmmmm, es mejor que vallan a ayudar a Goku, no valla a ser que su propio hijo lo aplaste- dijo Roshi dando media vuelta.

-Y usted ¿no, nos acompañara maestro?- pregunto Yamcha.

-No, es necesario que alguien proteja a Milk y a Bulma, no valla a ser que Gohan valla hacia allá y las aplaste, ustedes vallan con Goku- el maestro desapareció entre los árboles.

-Valla era de esperarse de usted- dijo Yamcha.

-Vamos corre Yamcha- grito Krillin

-Si.

-/-

-Pero que demonios- decía un hombre verde- otra vez ese mono gigante, pero si la luna la eh desaparecido- el hombre volteo a ver el cielo- LA LUNA HAY ESTA.- el hombre lanzo rayo de energía a la luna, pero este rayo solo la atravesó sin desaparecerla- ¿Pero que rayos es eso?

-Piccolo- grito Goku- debí suponer que tú estabas detrás de esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Goku?, si tu… tu estas hay ¿Quién es el?- señalo al mono gigante.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

El mono gigante noto la presencia de sus observadores, y se dirigió a ellos aplastando árboles a su paso y haciendo que los animales corrieran a todas direcciones. Otro gruñido más salio del mono gigante, dando un manotazo a donde Goku se encontraba, pero este lo esquivo, mientras con su cola la agitaba n dirección de Piccolo el cual la golpeaba. Al lugar llegaron Krillin y Yamcha.

-Hay esta- señalo Yamcha- es necesario cortarle la cola Krillin.

-Si- Krilin fue a dirección de la cola del mono gigante y vio a Piccolo en ese lugar.- Pi…pi…cco…lo…- dijo un muy asustado Krilin

-Que demonios vez, si no vas ayudar no estorbes- recrimino Piccolo que seguía esquivando los golpes del mono.

-Krillin que esperas- Yamcha se dirigió a donde estaba Krillin y viendo a Piccolo- pero si es Piccolo.

-Valla los dos son tan intuitivos, ahora que saben quien soy que van hacer- dijo muy molesto Piccolo.

-Krillin, Yamcha, ¡CUIDADO!- grito Goku al ver como una mano del mono se dirigía hacia ellos, Krillin pudo esquivar el golpe pero Yamcha no y quedo debajo de la mano del mono.

-Valla estuvo cerca, verdad Yamcha… ¿Yamcha?- Krillin noto la ausencia de su compañero.

-El mono lo tiene en su mano- señalo Piccolo la mano del mono.

El mono gigante apretaba cada vez mas el cuerpo de Yamcha, el cual ya no podía resistir mas aquella tortura, escupió sangre, Goku se dirigió al cuerpo medio del mono, y comenzó a golpearlo con todas su fuerzas sin obtener resultado alguno, solo enfurecerlo mas y haciendo que apretara cada vez mas a Yamcha.

-Kienzan- grito Krillin al lanzar un disco de ki hacia la cola del mono gigante y cortándola en dos.

Aquel mono gigante, poco a poco iba tomando forma humana, la forma de un pequeño niño inconsciente, el cual callo al suelo.

-¡Gohan!- grito Goku al ver que aquel mono gigante era su hijo.

-¿Quien es ese chiquillo?- pregunto un muy enojado Piccolo.

-Es Gohan, el hijo de Goku- contesto Krillin con el cuerpo de Yamcha entre brazos, Piccolo lo volteo a ver de muy mala gana lo cual provoco que Krillin se asustara mas, Piccolo solo se dio media vuelta y se fue de hay Volando. Krillin fue al lugar donde estaba Goku.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Krillin.

-Gohan…- dijo con voz entre cortada- Gohan era el mono gigante, sentía familiar el ki, pero nunca pensé que fue Gohan.

-Goku cuando tú eras pequeño, como Gohan hacías lo mismo cuando veías la luna llena.

-¿Yo?, pero si no lo recuerdo Krillin.

-Al parecer ese efecto lo tenias cada que había luna llena, cuando cortábamos tu cola volvías a la normalidad, como Gohan, pero sin recordar nada.-hubo un silencio absoluto por unos minutos- Goku es mejor que regresemos a tu casa, Milk debe de estar preocupada y Yamcha necesita ser curado.- y así fue como Goku y Krillin llegaron a la casa de Goku con Gohan y Yamcha entre brazos, donde se encontraban una muy neurótica Milk y una muy preocupada Bulma.

Después de arropar a Gohan, acostarlo en si cama y curar las heridas de Yamcha y acostarlo, Goku y Krillin, le contaron a Milk, Bulma y Roshi, lo sucedido y ah Goku como se convertía también en un mono gigante.

-Eso quiere decir que yo… que yo mate a mi abuelito… Maestro Roshi usted me dijo que mi abuelito fue aplastado por un mono gigante… ¿era yo?- pregunto Goku.

-Así es Goku, lo siento mucho- respondió, la habitación se quedo en silencio.

-Pero lo que aun no me explico es lo de la luna llena- interrumpió el silencio Bulma.

-Es verdad, se supone que Piccolo la desapareció- dijo Milk.

-Pues esa luna debe de haber venido de algún lado, ¿pero de donde?- se cuestiono Krillin.

-Aun es de noche, porque no vamos a buscar de donde viene esa luna- aconsejo Bulma.

-Si, es buena idea hay que ir que es lo que provoco esa luna.- dijo un muy alegre Goku.

-Claro que no- sentencio Milk.

-Pero Milk- hizo puchero Goku.

-Goku, tu hijo esta inconsciente porque se convirtió en un mono gigante y tu quieres ir por ahí buscando una luna de quien sabe donde.- una sufrida Milk hacia acto de presencia.

-Pues si no queremos que Gohan no se convierta otra vez en mono gigante hay que saber de donde viene esa luna- dijo Krillin, pero se retracto de su consejo al tener sobre el la mirada de furia de Milk.- Solo es un consejo.

-Hmp, entonces has lo que quieras, ve a buscar esa luna- Milk se cruzo de brazos y se fue de la habitación.

-Maestro Roshi, le puedo encargar a Yamcha, en cuanto volvamos lo llevare a Cápsula Corp., para que se acabe de recuperar hay- pidió Bulma.

-Claro Bulma, no te preocupes.

-También le encargo a Gohan y ah Milk Maestro- esta vez pidió Goku.

-Con mucho gusto cuidare de tu mujer- dijo con cara de pervertido Roshi.

-Oye Goku, no creo que sea buena idea que dejes a Roshi a cargo de tu mujer- murmuro Krillin.

-¿No? ¿Por qué dices eso Krillin?

-No se preocupen por mi, yo se me cuidar sola, además si este viejito se aprovecha ya se las vera conmigo- apareció Milk de nuevo con un sartén en la mano.

Goku y compañía emprendieron el camino a buscar dicha luna, Goku con ayuda de la nube voladora llego hasta donde la luna se encontraba y pudo ver que era un reflejo que venia de un lugar muy alejado, los tres se dirigieron de donde venia ese reflejo y se encontraron con una nave espacial abandonada en medio de la nada.

-¿Que raro?, nunca había visto una nave así- dijo Bulma examinando la nave de cerca- que raro logotipo, definitivamente no conozco a la empresa que la hizo.

-Mira Bulma aquí dice algo- señalo Krillin el panel de control.

-No entiendo lo que dice, parece escrito en otro idioma- dijo Bulma.

-Valla que incomoda nave, solo cabe uno- dijo Goku dentro de la nave.

-Pero Goku como te metes hay, puede explotar en cualquier momento- Bulma se puso furiosa.

-Vamos Bulma no es para tanto… mira aquí hay algo- Goku noto una cavidad donde se encontraba armadura, ropa y un rastreador-¿Que extraño que será?

-Que ropas tan extrañas, parecen armaduras, se ve de material resistente, al igual que la ropa es elástica, pero que será este lente- Bulma tomo entre manos el rastreador.- será mejor que lleve la nave a Cápsula Corp. y hay la analizare mejor.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Despegue

**_Ningun personaje me pertenece, son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo de situacion que imagino._**

l_au_virgo: Bueno ps veremos si lo hacen sudar sangre a tu Goku :D Vegeta siempre sera Vegeta x3, yo creo q el problema es Goku para Raditz xD, y bueno eso de oscuro pff... no soy buena para cosas oscuras, pero lo intentare, te lo prometo._

_Los que tiene cuanta aqui en Fanfiction ya les respondi, los que no la tienen les respondo en la publicacion de un nuevo capitulo :)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 4: Despegue**_

-¡Listo!- Dijo una muy Feliz Bulma.

-Valla ya era hora, llevamos casi 1 mes aquí metidos día y noche y por fin acabamos- dijo un anciano con un cigarro en la boca.- Y ¿Qué es lo que dice exactamente?- pregunto el anciano.

-Haber déjame ver… Plane… ta… Ve… gita… aquí dice Planeta Vegita papa.

-¿Planeta Vegita?, nunca había escuchado de ese planeta Bulma, ¿tu si?

-No, de hecho no esta en la base de datos, será mejor que le avise a los muchachos, les diré que vengan, para decirles todo lo que descubrimos de la nave.

Al día siguiente en Cápsula Corp. Se reunieron todos los guerreros y amigos de Bulma, Krillin con Roshi y Uloong, Yamcha con Puar los cuales llevaban el ultimo mes viviendo ahí, Ten Shin-Han y Chaoz, y Goku sin su esposa, pues a Milk le parecía una perdida de tiempo ir a ver esa dichosa nave espacial, pero después de muchos ruegos y suplicas y promesas que al fin de cuentas no se cumplirían, Goku y Gohan convencieron a Milk para que este ultimo fuera con su padre a la reunión.

-Hola pequeño Gohan, pero que grande estas- Bulma se acerco al pequeño para verlo mas de cerca.

-Si, mi mami dice, que estoy creciendo muy rápido.

-Pues yo lo veo igual de pequeño- declaro Goku mirando a Gohan.

- Ay Goku, eso es porque lo vez todos los días, pero desde la ultima vez que lo vi a crecido mucho.

-Bueno, como sea venimos a hablar de cuanto creció Gohan o de la nave espacial- interrumpió Uloong.

-Es cierto, síganme muchachos- Bulma y los demás se dirigieron al laboratorio.

-Miren este lente es algo así como un medidor de fuerza- Bulma tomo el rastreador y se lo coloco en su lugar correspondiente.-Gracias a Yamcha lo supe, después de muchos días de tratara de averiguar que es lo que era, un día me lo coloque y empecé a usar estos botones, en ese momento Yamcha estaba entrenando y vi como los signos que aparecían se empezaban a mover, después de hacerle unos cuantos cambios pude hacer que me mostrara el lenguaje que conocemos y fue así como gracias a esas bases pude traducir lo que decía el panel de control de la nave.

-¿Medidor de fuerza?- un confundido Krillin interrumpió la explicación.

-Así es, mira si yo oprimo estos botones y te volteo a ver me marca que tienes una fuerza de 2, pero si comienzas a aumentar tu Ki este se eleva y este lente me muestra hasta cuanto haciende tu fuerza

-Valla, que sorprendente, aunque creo que es mejor saber leer el Ki que usar esa cosa tan extraña- dijo Goku.

-Y ¿que es lo que dice el panel de control Bulma?- pregunto el Maestro Roshi.

-Bueno pues dice: Plante Vegita, ¿alguno de ustedes lo conocen?

-¿Planeta Vegita?- dijeron todos.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese planeta.-dijo Yamcha

-Talvez Kami-sama, nos pueda decir algo- propuso Goku

-Buena idea Goku, al parecer no eres tan despistado como pensábamos- dijo entre risas Krillin.

-¿Eh? ¿Despistado? ¿Porque? – Goku se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ay olvídalo, y Bulma ¿que hay de la luna llena?- pregunto Krillin.

-Pues, era un tipo reflejo, digo tipo, porque era una luna artificial, la tecnología de ese planeta es muy adelantada, y bueno pues puedes realizar una copia exacta a la luna, de echo estaba programada, eso me mostró el programa de la nave aunque no me deja ver si hay mas eventos, trate de una y de otra forma saber si lo volverá hacer pero no puedo al parecer se necesita una contraseña, la cual no tengo y no pude averiguar- Bulma esta triste por no poder lograr ese objetivo, tan fácil.

-Vamos Bulma, no te desanimes, eres muy inteligente un día de estos lo averiguaras- Yamcha le daba ánimos abrazándola y con sus palabras de aliento.

-Lo se Yamcha, pero saben que mas descubrí, al revisar todos los programas que contenía el panel de la nave, venia una clase de historia, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que no eres el único ser humano con cola Goku.

-Eso ya lo se Bulma, Gohan también tiene cola.

-Me refiero aparte de ti y de Gohan- una irritada Bulma hacia acto de presencia.- no eh podido descifrar todo por completo, me llevo mucho tiempo lo del lente de fuerza, y el material de la nave y de las ropas, que no tuve tiempo para traducir esa historia pero vienen gráficos en ella, y hay seres humanos con cola, y muestra lo que ya sabemos que con la luna llena se convierten en monos gigantes y al parecer destruyen ciudades- todos veían atentos la pantalla del laboratorio donde se mostraban esas imágenes.

-y eso que Bulma, nosotros ya lo sabíamos, desde que Goku se convirtió en mono por primera vez.

-Hay no entienden nada- Bulma se irritaba mas- al parecer Goku no es el único ser que puede lograr esa transformación-Goku estaba apunto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Bulma- Y, no Goku, no me refiero a Gohan, de echo estoy pensando que no eres un terrícola como nosotros. Empiezo a creer que esa nave y Goku junto con el Planeta Vegita, tienen relación.

-Vamos Bulma, esta bien que Goku sea… un poco lento pero no por eso quiere decir que no sea de este planeta- Yamcha defendía a Goku.

-Dime Yamcha ¿cuantos humanos has visto con cola a demás de Goku y Gohan?- pregunto Bulma.

-Pues…- Yamcha trataba de recordar si había visto uno como su amigo Goku y Gohan.

-Lo vez, ninguno de nosotros hemos visto a ningún humano con cola como Goku

-Oye Goku, ¿tu abuelito tenia cola?- pregunto Krillin.

-Pues…

-Son Gohan, no tenia cola, Goku fue encontrado por el en medio del bosque, abandonado y decidió adoptarlo como su nieto, de echo no tenían un lazo de sangre entre ellos.- aclaro el Maestro Roshi.

-Pero tiene que tener Madre y Padre, Goku, no pudo salir de la nada- dijo Krillin.

-Saben una cosa- interrumpió Goku los pensamientos de sus amigos- ahora que lo pienso…- todos miraban atentos a Goku- llevamos aquí desde muy temprano, y solo eh desayunado y aun no eh almorzado y esta platica me ah abierto el apetito, que les parece si comemos algo- todos cayeron al suelo por lo que dijo Goku.

Después de un ligero almuerzo, ya que Goku y Gohan habían arrasado con casi toda la comida, y de platicar que había echo cada uno en el tiempo que no se habían visto, cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa, al día siguiente acordaron ir al templo sagrado, para ver si Kami-sama sabia algo del planeta Vegita. Al caer la noche en la capital del Oeste, Bulma estaba preparándose para irse a descansar, pero el saber sobre esos monos gigantes, que Goku apareció de la nada y de la posible relación entre la nave y Goku, decidió ir al laboratorio para tratar de traducir la historia que había encontrado en la nave espacial, pero al ir hacia allá, empezó a escuchar una voz que provenía de su laboratorio lo cual la aterro y decidió ir a despertar a Yamcha para que la acompañara a averiguar que era, al acercarse ambos mas al laboratorio, pudieron distinguir lo que decía esa voz. "Hora del despegue Kakaroto, Hora del Despegue Kakaroto", repetía una y otra vez la voz, al entre abrir la puerta ambos vieron que la nave espacial estaba encendida.

-Bulma esa voz viene de la nave.- Dijo Yamcha.

-Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?- Bulma entro por completo al laboratorio.

-Bulma regresa puede ser peligroso- dijo Yamcha desde la puerta.

"Hora del despegue Kakaroto, Hora del despegue Kakaroto, 5, 4, 3…"

-Ah no eso si que no, no dejare que esa nave espacial despegue- Bulma se iba acercando más a ella.

-No Bulma puede ser peligroso- Yamcha entro corriendo para atrapar a Bulma.

"2, 1, despegue"

La ráfaga que provoco la nave fue tan fuerte que hizo que Bulma y Yamcha cayeran al suelo, junto con un gran hoyo en el techo del laboratorio que hizo la nave.

-/-

Una alarma se escucho en una habitación llena de monitores.

-Rápido ve a buscar al general Bardock.- ordeno un Saiyajin que se encontraba frente a un monitor.

En una parte del Castillo

-No me interesa Raditz, te eh dicho que lo harás y se acabo- gritaba Bardock por todo el castillo.

-Pero padre- Bardock volteo a ver de mala gana a Raditz al escuchar que lo llamo de esa forma- General- corrigió Raditz.- vamos General, no es necesario que yo valla a ese planeta, por eso un escuadrón ya fue asignado.

-Raditz, te eh dicho que iras a Namekusein y lo harás así 20 escuadrones hallan sido enviado, necesito a alguien en quien confiar en la expedición de ese planeta, te quedo claro, o acaso quieres ir a el planeta Belu a cosechar vegetales y provisiones.

-Soy un Saiyajin de clase alta, no un campesino.

-Pues entonces compórtate como tal y obedece a tu General, Saiyajin.- Raditz estaba apunto de decir algo cuando otro Saiyajin los interrumpió.

-General Bardock- se puso en posición de firmes el Saiyajin.

-¿Que ocurre?

-El capitán de controles me ah mandado a decirle que lo necesita inmediata mente en la torre de comunicaciones.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo? ¿Algún enemigo acercándose?

-No lo se señor, me mando a avisarle en cuanto una alarma de una nave que despego de un planeta de la galaxia del norte empezó a sonar.

-¡Kakaroto!- Bardock se dirigí a toda prisa a la torre dejando a Raditz solo, pero que segundos después de pensar lo que dijo su padre fue tras el.

Bardock entro azotando la puerta de la torre principal, donde se encontraba el capitán de comunicaciones.

-Bardock esa no es manera de entrar a un lugar- el Rey Vegeta estaba en ese lugar.

-Su majestad, disculpe, es que…- Bardock fue interrumpido por el Rey.

-Te han dicho que una nave ha despegado de la galaxia del norte.

-Si su majestad.

-Capitán, dénos informes de la nave en cuestión- ordeno el Rey.

-Pues la nave numero 1245, despego del planeta tierra también conocido como el planeta azul, localizado en la galaxia del norte, lleva 30 minutos de vuelo, y ya salio de la atmósfera de ese planeta, esta nave fue enviada hace 23 años a dicho planeta, hace un mes se activo el despertador junto con una luna artificial que hicieron posible la conquista del planeta y la transformación Ozura del Saiyajin que fue enviado, el Saiyajin que aborda esa nave es el Saiyajin nombrado Kakaroto, nacido en el año 736, hijo de Bardock y de Keri, no hemos recibido informes de dicho Saiyajin, sobre si la raza de ese planeta fue exterminada por completo y que tanto daño hubo después del ataque de la forma Ozura del Saiyajin, le llegada al planeta Vegita será aproximadamente dentro de 10 meses con 5 días, su majestad.- termino de decir el reporte el capitán.

-Valla Bardock, al fin el hijo prodigo viene de regreso.- dijo el Rey con una media sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento Raditz iba entrando.

-Si su majestad- contesto Bardock.

-¿El hijo prodigo?, acaso Kakaroto ¿ya viene de regreso?, General Bardock- pregunto Raditz.

-Así es Raditz, tu hermano menor, regresa a su planeta natal- el Rey Vegeta sabia que Raditz nunca acepto a Kakaroto por el simple echo de saber que existía y que su padre solo pensaba en el futuro de el.-Bueno yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, supongo que quieres hablar con el General, Raditz, Bardock en cuanto acabes de hablar con tu hijo buscame, voy a estar en el salón principal, necesito informarte algo muy importante- el rey se retiro del lugar.

Bardock no tenía la menor intención de hablar con Raditz, así que se retiro del lugar al igual que el Rey, pero fue perseguido por Raditz, sin mencionar palabra alguna, hasta que Bardock se paro en seco y le dio la cara a su hijo mayor.

-¿Que quieres Saiyajin?, tienes que prepararte para una misión que te eh asignado, o acaso cambias de opinión y si quieres ir al planeta Belu- Bardock sonrió al hacer rabiar a su hijo una vez mas con la idea de que fuera campesino.

-Esa sonrisa es ¿porque me imaginas cosechando como campesino? o ¿porque tu hijo "Kakaroto" esta apunto de regresar?

-Es porque te imagino de campesino, a ti un Saiyajin de clase alta- Bardock hizo énfasis en lo de saiyajin de clase alta.

-Valla el Gran General Bardock tiene ganas de bromear, al parecer la noticia de su hijo menor le ah puesto de buen humor.

-Retirate Raditz, tienes una misión que cumplir- dijo con media sonrisa Bardock al no dejarse hacer enojar por su hijo.

-Vamos padre, a mi no me tienes que mentir, el regreso de Kakaroto, es lo que mas as esperado desde que se fue.

-Soy General Bardock, para ti y para todo los Saiyajin de este y cualquier planeta- dijo en tono alto Bardock.

-Y ah Kakaroto ¿si lo vas a dejar que te llame "Padre"?

-Raditz retirate, si no quieres que te deje fuera de cualquier misión hasta que el Príncipe Vegeta le de la gana de asignarte una.

-Huy, ya empezaron las amenazas, me pregunto si también harás eso con Kakaroto.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con la vida de Kakaroto, es algo que a ti no te importa.- Bardock se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Te equivocas Padre, siempre me ah importado.

-Valla al parecer salio un hermano mayor interesado por la vida de su hermano menor- dijo burlonamente Bardock aun dando la espalda a Raditz.

-No me interesa, lo que Kakaroto haga con su vida, si no lo que tu haces con tu vida por la vida de Kakaroto, Aun recuerdo el día que llegue al planeta Vegita de mi misión, después de que tu combatiste con Frezzer, yo estaba orgulloso porque mi padre ayudo a derrotar a Frezzer y tu, solo estabas furioso porque el Rey Vegeta no te dejo ir por tu hijo menor, después cuando tuve mi primer combate como uno de clase alta, tu faltaste y honestamente no me hubiera importado, pero faltaste porque tratabas de mandar un escuadrón al planeta tierra por tu hijo, pero el plan fracaso porque tuviste que mandar ese escuadrón a una guerra de ultima hora, y llegaste a casa furioso por no poder ir por tu hijo menor, el día del entierro de mi madre faltaste, porque estabas ocupado con tus nuevas obligaciones, que por cierto ya no eran tan nuevas porque llevabas 3 años en el puesto de general, pero ese día cuando llegaste a casa y te reclame el porque faltaste al entierro de mi madre de tu esposa, solo dijiste: "es el costo de una nueva vida para Kakaroto" y 10 segundos después dijiste "y para ti también", nunca me entrenaste, la que estuvo entrenándome desde que tengo uso de memoria fue mi madre, tu estabas en misiones y cuando ocupaste el puesto de general, te la pasabas siempre en el castillo, no me hubiera importado, pero… una noche que llegaste a casa, mi madre te platicaba de una nueva técnica que pude dominar, y tu solo dijiste "en cuanto llegue Kakaroto yo lo entrenare, no quiero que te metas", siempre desplazado por ese Saiyajin que nunca has visto, por ese Saiyajin que nunca a estado contigo desde el día de su nacimiento, por ese Saiyajin que es mi hermano menor, que ni siquiera conozco, pero se ah convertido en mi peor enemigo.

-¿acaso vuele a celoso el ambiente, Raditz?- aun dando la espalda a su hijo.

-No, Padre, no estoy celoso, simplemente no puedo comprender, porque yo, siendo tu hijo mayor, tu primogénito, el que ves a diario, nunca lo has volteado a ver como tal, si no como un Saiyajin mas, y sin en cambio aquel Saiyajin que no has visto en 23 años, es al único que en verdad ves como hijo.- Raditz se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba apunto de retirarse Bardock hablo.

-Eres el hijo del General Bardock, conociste a tu madre, ves a tu padre a diario, eres un Saiyajin de clase alta, de elite, tienes las mejores misiones y los mejores botines, dices que eres el intimo amigo del Príncipe Vegeta, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así, lo tienes todo, y tu hermano menor solo sabe que se llama Kakaroto y que es un Saiyajin y eso gracias a una estupida maquina que se lo dijo- Bardock se retiro de ahí, para poner fin a esa conversación.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Aterrizaje

_**Capitulo 5: Aterrizaje **_

Bardock llego al salón principal del castillo.

-Rey Vegeta- Bardock entro al salón.

-Pasa Bardock, dime, ¿Qué tal te fue con Raditz?

-Dentro de 2 semanas saldrá a Namekusein.

-Me parece bien

-Su majestad, ¿que era eso? tan importante que me quería decir

-Pues es referente a tu hijo Kakaroto.

-Sobre ¿Kakaroto?

-Así es Bardock, sabes perfectamente que si yo muero el trono lo toma mi hijo y automáticamente tú debes de dejar tu puesto, o también lo tienes que dejar si yo abandono el trono por propia voluntad para cedérselo al príncipe y si mueres yo le tengo que ceder el trono al príncipe.

-Si, su majestad, pero no me parece eso de que si yo muero antes que usted, usted tenga ceder el trono.

-Lo se Bardock, pero ya no estoy de ánimos de entrenar un nuevo General, pero por eso te voy asignar que tu personalmente entrenes y familiarices al general que se va a quedar en tu lugar cuando el Príncipe asuma el trono.

-Supongo que esta pensando en Calber, su majestad, pero el ya sabe lo que hace un general, no es necesario que lo entrene.

-No, Calber, no será el general durante el reinado del Príncipe, ya estará viejo, y nunca lo eh sentido capacitado para el puesto y lo sabes.

-Entonces supongo que habla de Raditz, el también sabe todo sobre el cargo de general, no es necesario que yo…

-Bardock, Raditz y el Príncipe no se pueden ver dos segundo sin pelear por quien respira primera y quien ultimo, esos dos parecen niños peleando por un juguete a todas horas, yo no creo que Raditz sea el indicado para el puesto.

-Si no es Raditz, entonces ¿Quién su majestad?

-No cabe duda que te haces viejo Bardock, hace unos momentos te dije que quería hablar referente a tu hijo Kakaroto.

-Pero el ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto su majestad?

-Pues que quiero, que en estos 10 meses antes que tu hijo llegue ordenes todo tu trabajo, para que en cuanto el llegue te vallas con el a un planeta a entrenarlo, como te dije hace años que lo harías al retorno de el, para que se gane el titulo de un Saiyajin de clase alta, también quiero que lo entrenes para que… para que el ocupe tu puesto cuando el Príncipe Vegeta llegue al trono

-Pero su Majestad, el puesto le pertenece por jerarquía a mi primogénito, que es Raditz.

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar Bardock?, el Príncipe y Raditz no hacen buena mancuerna para poder gobernar un planeta, y Kakaroto, no conoce ni ah convivido con el Príncipe así que será mas fácil que el se adapte al príncipe, además de que no quiero que quede como General el inútil de Nappa, de seguro le a papachara todo sus caprichos al Príncipe cuando este en el trono, y necesito a alguien que bien apoye al príncipe también se le revele de vez en cuando para el bien del planeta, como tu y el antiguo general lo hicieron conmigo, y se que Raditz se le revelara a cualquier decisión del Príncipe, pero se que durante el tiempo que entrenes a Kakaroto, lo enseñaras a ser como tu.

-¿Esta seguro Majestad?

-Tendrás 1 año, en cuanto llegue Kakaroto, para que lo entrenes como debe de ser, así que arregla todos tus asuntos, y escoge un planeta.

-Si Rey Vegeta.

Trascurrieron esos 10 meses y 5 días rápidamente para todo mundo excepto para Bardock, que cada día se hacia mas lento y mas lleno de trabajo, por mas que quería dejar todo en orden, en cuanto a misiones, escuderones, proyectos y demás cosas que hacia, al parecer todos los Saiyajin se las arreglaban, para irse a quejar con Bardock, por inconformidades o sugerencias que dar al General.

Por parte de Raditz, estaba aun en el planeta Namekusein, no sabia porque su padre lo había mandado a ese planeta que no tenia nada interesante, solo provisiones, que de cierta manera no había diferencia entre el planeta Belu, al final de cuantas iba a terminar cosechando, no sabia que interés tenían sobre ese planeta, sus habitantes eran tan aburridos, solo se la pasaban sembrando y por mas que buscaban algo valioso en ese planeta no lo encontraban, solo unas enormes bolas de cristal, que según dijeron los habitantes de ese planeta eran alabados como dioses, eso le parecía una tontería a Raditz, pero mientras mas lejos estuviera de su padre y de su nuevo hermano mejor para el.

El Príncipe Vegeta, había sido enviado a una Guerra de la galaxia del Este, que por supuesto salio victorioso de dicha batalla, llegaría al planeta Vegita solo con un día de diferencia al de Kakaroto, en cuanto el príncipe oyó que ese Saiyajin de clase baja, como lo seguía llamando el, volvería, quiso hacer lo mismo que Raditz, permanecer lejos, pensó que aquella guerra le ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo, pues también sabia que en cuanto llegara Kakaroto, enseguida se lo llevarían de hay a entrenar para que aumentara su nivel, y no dejara en vergüenza a la clase alta, a el le parecía una perdida de tiempo, pero mientras mas lejos tuviera a Bardock y ah su descendencia de el mucho mejor.

El gran día había llegado al planeta Vegita, bueno mas que nada para Bardock, aunque muchos Saiyajins estaban ansiosos por conocer al tal Kakaroto, pues Bardock siempre estuvo muy interesado en su retorno, además de que cuando Raditz y Bardock hablaron después de la noticia de su llegada, un Saiyajin escucho todo y no tardo en decirlo por todo el planeta, así que querían saber quien era ese Saiyajin que Raditz veía como su peor enemigo, a causa de que el General lo prefería.

La nave aterrizo, y pronto tanto el Rey Vegeta, los capitanes de cada área, algunos guardias, soldados y por supuesto Bardock, se acercaron a la área de aterrizaje, donde estaba la nave, que esperaban se abriera para dar paso al hijo menor del General Bardock.

-¿Por qué no se abre la nave?- pregunto un soldado en susurro que no tubo nada de susurro porque todos lo escucharon.

-Capitán Gate

-Si su majestad.

-Porque tarda tanto en salir Kakaroto.

-No lo se su majestad, puede que la puerta se allá atorado, iré a revisar.- el capitán se acerco a la nave junto con otros soldados y al ver que la puerta no tenia ningún daño, al menos no en el exterior, vieron por la venta de la nave para ver su interior y el capitán dio un paso así atrás como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede?- grito Bardock.

-Majestad, la puerta esta bien… pero…- el capitán titubeaba, no sabia como decirlo.

-¿Pero que? ¿Por qué no se abre?- pregunto el Rey acercándose a la nave junto con Bardock.

-Rey Vegeta, General Bardock… no… no hay nadie abordo.

-¿Qué?- dijeron el Rey y Bardock en unísono.- Abre la maldita compuerta- ordeno el Rey.

Al abrirla por completo, comprobaron todos, que el Capitán no había mentido, y que efectivamente, no había nadie a bordo de dicha nave.

-Están seguros que es la nave de Kakaroto- dijo un soldado, El capitán se acerco, para comprobar que era la nave correcta.

-Si, numero de nave 1245, es en la que fue enviada Kakaroto.

-Y aunque no fuera la nave, porque demonios viene vacía- dijo el Rey Vegeta.

-Preparen una nave, con dirección al planeta tierra ¡AHORA!- grito Bardock, usualmente se le hubiera obedecido de inmediato, pero talvez la desesperación de Bardock de no ver a su hijo no lo dejaba pensar, así que nadie obedeció su orden.

-Que demonios esperan, ya escucharon al General, o acaso es tan difícil para ustedes obedecer algo tan fácil, insectos- dijo el Rey Vegeta y rápidamente, todos se empezaron a movilizar, para cumplir la orden del General.- En una hora estará lista la nave, así que antes que te vallas, necesitamos hablar.- el Rey se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una de las bases de entrenamiento que estaban vacías, junto con Bardock.

-Dígame su majestad.

-Sabes lo que puede significar esto Bardock.

-Su Majestad, el no puede estar muerto, en ese planeta, no puede haber alguien que lo allá matado.

-Lo se Bardock, pero recuerda que perdimos a 15 niños Saiyajin que no regresaron de sus misiones, porque habían sido asesinados, antes que pudieran defenderse.

-Si, pero el esta vivo señor, y si no es así…- Bardock sentía una gran impotencia al pensar en esa idea.

-Y si no es así, quiero que busques y asesines lentamente, al invecil que se atrevió a matarlo, entendiste Bardock.

-Así lo haré su majestad.

-Quieres que mande a otro Saiyajin contigo, le puedo avisar a Raditz, bueno a Calber, que te acompañen.

-No, Raditz odia a su hermano, lo cual me parece bien, para ver si así trata de superarse mas, y a Calber, a el lo pensaba dejar a cargo de todo, en mi ausencia, su majestad.

-Bueno, si tu así lo quieres, esta bien.

-Lo único que quiero, es que Raditz regrese al planeta Vegita, en cuanto venga con Kakaroto de regreso iremos al planeta Namekusein a entrenar, quiero que retire a todos los escuadrones, el y yo acabaremos esa expedición su majestad.

-Así será Bardock, en menos de 1 mes ese planeta quedara libre para ustedes.

Una hora después Bardock despejo para ir en búsqueda de respuestas, aquel planeta, que su hijo Kakaroto había sido enviado casi 24 años atrás.

Un día después llego al planeta Vegita el príncipe, quería retrasarse mas, para así dar tiempo a que Bardock y su hijo se fueran de ese planeta y no verles las caras, pero no puedo por que la energía de la maquina se estaba agotando, así que con todo su pesar tubo que regresar, el día planeado.

-Oye tu, te traje un regalo- el príncipe Vegeta le lanzo una cabeza a un soldado que se encontraba cerca del área de aterrizaje, el soldado solo tomo la cabeza y volteo a ver de mala gana al príncipe- Cambiala por la que tiene, te lucirá mejor- el Príncipe se iba riendo de el y se alejo del lugar.

-Creo que deberías de tomar en cuanta el consejo del príncipe- dijo en tono burlón el mastodonte de Nappa.

-Nappa, te vas a quedar ahi perdiendo el tiempo o ¿que?- gritó el Príncipe.

-No, su majestad, ya voy.

-Lame culos- dijo entre dientes el soldado.

-Te escuche estupido- Nappa estaba apunto de aventarle un golpe al soldado.

-Maldita sea Nappa, ¿que no me has escuchado?, que te apures, y deja de perder el tiempo con ese inbecil, que mas da que te llame Lame culos, eso es lo que eres- dijo un enojado pero con picardía príncipe Vegeta.

-Me las vas a pagar maldito- amenazo al soldado Nappa. Y se retito.

-Ahora ve y da el reporte sobre nuestro triunfo, al estupido de Bardock y largate a tu caverna con tus mujerzuelas, dentro de dos días buscame, para ir a un planeta a entrenar.

-¿Dentro de dos días?, pero estuvimos casi 6 meses fuera, Príncipe, no quiere mejor descansar.

-Te eh dicho que dentro de dos días, por eso eres tan inepto, te conformar con el nivel que tienes, si sigues con esa actitud olvídate que seas General cuando llegue al trono.

-Si su majestad, dentro de dos días lo buscare.

El príncipe Vegeta llego a su habitación donde se dio una ducha se cambio de ropas y se recostó, mirando el techo, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Nappa que no seria General cuando el llegara al trono, no cabe duda que el príncipe no iba a dejar escapar a Nappa para ese puesto, ya lo tenia bien manipulado, lo obedecería ciegamente, además de que no quería darle ese lugar a Calber, ese saiyajin ya había perdido el derecho de ese puesto cuando su padre murió y fue sustituido por Bardock, tampoco quería a Raditz, ese maldito Saiyajin lo saca de sus casillas, en cuanto asumiera el trono, lo bajaría de clase otra vez, volvería a ser lo que siempre fue, un Saiyajin de clase baja.

El príncipe llevaba meses sin probar una buena comida digna de el, así que decidió ir al comedor, para comer algo, al llegar ahi, la mesa estaba servida como siempre que el llegaba de alguna misión, estaba tranquilamente comiendo, cuando Nappa entro bruscamente al comedor haciendo que la sirvienta que le servia la comida al príncipe, tirara la charola, el príncipe solo la miro de reojo y comenzó a reírse.

-Príncipe Vegeta- decía agitado Nappa.

-Esas no son formas de entrar a un lugar Nappa, espantas a la servidumbre y tengo que ver como su patética persona limpia el desastre que provocas.

-Lo siento Príncipe- Nappa miro a la mujer que limpiaba- Pero es que me eh enterado de algo, que pensé que le importaría.

-Mas vale que sea bueno, supongo que si porque viniste acá en lugar de ir con tus mujerzuelas.

-Príncipe Vegeta, es sobre Bardock y su hijo menor.

-¿Y a mi que rayos me importan esos dos?

-Príncipe, el tal Kakaroto nunca llego.

-Hmp! ¿Y eso que? de seguro lo mataron.

-Bardock, fue por el.

-Ja el padre fue por el cadáver de su hijo, pero sigue sin interesarme.

-Raditz, esta celoso de su hermano menor- dijo la mujer que limpiaba.

-¿Y a ti quien te dio autorización de hablar?- dijo Nappa.

-Cállate Nappa, por lo menos, ella me dice algo graciosos, ¿Qué mas sabes?- pregunto el Príncipe a la mujer.

-Dicen que Raditz considera a Kakaroto como su peor enemigo, le dijo muchos reproches al general, además de que eh escuchado, de que el General le ah quitado a Raditz la misión del planeta Namekusein, para dárselo a Kakaroto a su regreso.

-Ja jajajaja, ese invecil de Bardock piensa que su hijo esta vivo, además de que, Raditz esta celoso, lo ves Nappa por lo menos ella me hizo reír.- el príncipe seguía riendo- ah no cabe duda que esa familia es todo un caso.

-Te causa tanta gracia ¿verdad? Príncipe- una voz interrumpió la risa del príncipe.

-¿Ah?, eres tu padre.

-Nappa retirare, tu también- señalo a la mujer.

-Dime Príncipe, ¿que tal?, tu misión.

-Bien- el príncipe comenzó a masticar su comida.

-¿Y tienes planes, para alguna otra?

-No, pero dentro de dos días partiré para entrenar- comió otro bocado.

-Pues creo que no será posible Príncipe.

-¿Ah no? Y como ¿Por qué?

-Por que iras al planeta tierra, a ayudar a Bardock en la búsqueda de su hijo.

-Jajajaja no cabe duda que hoy en este castillo, todos dicen cosas graciosas.

-Tómalo como quieras, mañana sales a primera hora, al planeta tierra y si no lo haces, suspenderé todas tus misiones que te sean asignadas y se las daré a Raditz, o Kakaroto cuando regrese, además de que empezare la búsqueda de la nueva reina.

-Pero tú estas loco, ¿como demonios quieres? que me rebaje a ir en búsqueda de un Saiyajin de clase baja.

-Desde hace 23 años ese Saiyajin, ya no es de clase Baja.

-Claro que lo es, si naces en cuna de clase baja, mueres enterrado en tumba de clase baja.

-Ya eh dicho Príncipe, y si no obedeces, atente a las consecuencias.

-Sabes que te puedo eliminar en este momento padre, soy mas fuerte que tu.

-Hazlo y todo el pueblo se revelara, por traicionar a tu Rey, a tu padre.

-También los puedo eliminar a ellos Padre.

-Pues entonces solo tendrás un planeta sin habitantes que gobernar.- El Rey Vegeta se retiro del comedor y dejo a un muy furioso Príncipe.

-/-

-Quitate de mi camino- grito Raditz al toparse con un soldado frente a el.

-Señor Raditz, ya sabemos la ubicación de su pa… del General Bardock.- dijo un soldado tras el.

-¿Dónde demonios esta? Demando hablar con el.

-Señor temo que es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Su pa… el General Bardock, esta con dirección la planeta tierra.

-¿Al plante tierra? y ¿Qué demonios hace dirigiéndose allá?

-No, no lo se señor, fue todo lo que me dijeron.

-Pues averiguarlo

-Si señor- el soldado se giro sobre sus talones para irse, cuando recordó que tenía algo más que decir pero fue interrumpido por Raditz.

-No, mejor prepara una nave con dirección, al planeta que fue el General.

-Me temo que eso es imposible señor.

-¿Por qué?

-El Rey Vegeta además de ordenar, que dejemos esta expedición, también ordeno, que fuera al planeta Quzo

-¿Al planeta Quzo?, pero que esta loco.

-Señor son órdenes de su majestad.

-Ah, me importa poco que sean órdenes, del emperador del universo, prepara la nave que te dije.

-Señor, el Rey Vegeta me dijo que si se negaba, lo mandaría al Planeta Belu, ah cosechar.

Raditz, quedo con un coraje enorme dentro de el, como era posible, que le quitaran la misión de Namekusein y ahora lo querían enviar a comenzar una nueva expedición, desde cero, y si no lo hacia lo mandaban ah cosechar, y para acabarla su padre, se dirigía al planeta tierra, a quien sabe a que.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Cambio de planes

_Pues como cada lunes actualizo, y aqui el nuevo capitulo del cual empieza nuevas aventuras y misterios que rodean a nuestros guerreros en esta historia alternativa, una vez mas lo digo: NINGUN PERSONAJE, NI DRAGON BALL ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo solo escribo de situaciones que me imagino._

_Bueno pues como actulizare hasta el año que viene, les deseo Felices fiestas y un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, pasensela fenomenal._

_Hasta el proximo Lunes :)_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 6: Cambio de planes.**_

-¿Qué averiguaste?- Dijo un sujeto de cabellera larga.

-Pues tal parece que su hermano menor, nunca llego al planeta Vegita, y por eso el General Bardock, fue a la tierra.- declaro un saldado Saiyajin.

-Kakaroto ¿nunca llego?- dijo un sorprendido Raditz.

-Y el Príncipe Vegeta también viajara a la tierra, las razones no las se señor.- volvió a decir el soldado

-¿Qué has dicho? El príncipe ira también en su búsqueda.- como era posible que el príncipe se prestara para esas cosas, se preguntaba Raditz.

-Pues no se si en su búsqueda, pero ira, por cierto me dijeron que va contra su voluntad.

-Perfecto, ahora ve a preparar todo para despegar y viajar al planeta Quzo.- Raditz se dirigió al área de comunicaciones, dentro de la nave.

-/-

-Príncipe Vegeta, tenemos a un Saiyajin en comunicación, diciendo, que descubrió a un traidor entre su escuadrón.- entro un agitado soldado a la sala de entrenamiento del príncipe.

-¿Qué?, lo que me faltaba, traidores.-El príncipe Vegeta fue rápidamente, a la torre de comunicaciones, donde tomo una diadema con bocinas en los extremos y se las coloco en sus orejas.- ¿Quién es el maldito Traidor?

-Calma Príncipe, ¿solo tu estas escuchando?- decía una leve voz.

-¿Raditz?, ¿pero a que demonios estas jugando?

-¿Tu solo estas escuchando?- volvió a preguntar

-Si, ¿Por qué?- contesto de mala gana el príncipe

-Perfecto, Príncipe Vegeta me eh enterado, que te enviaron a la tierra contra tu voluntad.

-Por la culpa de tu mediocre hermano- golpeo el teclado en el que estaba apoyando su mano.

-Bueno, pues a mi me quitaron mi expedición y me enviaron al planeta Quzo.

-¿Y eso a mi que demonios me importa?

-Que, tu y yo, podemos hacer cambio de planes.

-Habla.- dijo Vegeta haciendo señas para que todos los Saiyajins presentes salieran del lugar.

-Yo quiero ir al planeta tierra, pero si no voy al planeta Quzo, me castigaran enviándome al planeta Belu, y bueno tu no quieres ir al planeta tierra, ¿Por qué? No intercambiamos misiones, así estarás en Quzo, entrenando mientras los demás hacen su trabajo, y yo iré al planeta tierra a estar con mi padre y mi hermano.

-Dirás que quieres ir a matar a tu hermano, me eh enterado, de los reproches a tu padre por preferir a tu hermano.- dijo con tono burlón.

-No importan la razón que sean, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Quiero, que dentro de un rato te vuelvas a comunicarte y ordenes que Nappa, valla al planeta Quzo, el se iba a quedar aquí durante mi ausencia, pero viendo el cambio de planes, en cuanto llegue allá are callar a todos, para que nadie le diga a mi padre del intercambio.

-Parece que al fin, nos ponemos de acuerdo, que te parece si también mato a mi padre y así el tuyo dejara el trono y tu lo tomas y yo el puesto de General.- decía Raditz con una media sonrisa.

-Jajaja, no te emociones Raditz, ese puesto ya esta ocupada por otro Saiyajin en cuanto asuma el trono.

-De seguro, por el inepto de Nappa.- la voz de Raditz se torno furiosa

-No es más inepto que tú, ahora ve a aquel planeta hacer lo que vallas hacer y yo a lo mío.

-/-

-Prepara una nave, tengo cosas que hacer, yo llegare al planeta Quzo, mientras encargate de comunicarte al planeta Vegita, y pedir que Nappa, valla a la misión del planeta Quzo.

-¿Nappa?, pero Señor Raditz, ¿A dónde va?

-A un lugar en donde no estés tu con tus preguntas.

-Pero señor el Rey….

-Eh dicho que llegare al planeta Quzo, ahora ve y has lo que ordeno.

-/-

-Pero Príncipe Vegeta, aun no configuro el computador de la nave, para la trayectoria al planeta tierra.- decía un nervioso soldado.

-La manejare manualmente, ve y tríame un mapa.

-Pero su majestad es un largo viaje.

-Has lo que te digo ahora- dijo en un grito Vegeta- y avísale a mi padre que salí antes.

-/-

_En la Galaxia del sur._

-Su Majestad, ya hemos encontrado la ubicaron del planeta Namekusein.

-Así, y dime ¿Qué esperamos para dirigirnos hacia allá?- decía un hombre dando la espalda a su soldado.

-Pues… lo que sucede es que ese planeta esta bajo el mando del Plante Vegita.

-Entonces… hay escuadros de ese planeta ahí.

-Si su majestad.

-Perfecto, prepara todo para viajar allá, y dale la noticia a mi hijo.

-Pero señor, ahí Saiyajins en ese lugar.

-Me importa un carajo quien este, esas Esferas del Dragón deben ser mías.

-/-

_Meses Después, en el planeta Tierra._

Bardock aterrizo en el planeta tierra, y como esperaba aquel planeta, esta completamente intacto.

-Maldita sea Kakaroto- dijo Bardock mirando a todas direcciones y activando su rastreador.- Ahí demasiados sujetos fuertes, pero no mas de lo que tubo que ser Kakaroto, empezare por visitar al que tiene el mas alto nivel- Bardock busco dicho sujeto.-Esta en esa dirección.

Bardock, pudo ver mientras volaba que ese plante tenia muy buena atmósfera, seria una fantástica adquisición, para el planeta Vegita, después de un rato de vuelo, pudo llegar donde se ubicaba dicho sujeto, cerca de una cascada.

El sujeto al que le pertenecía ese ki, sintió interrumpida su concentración, al sentir la presencia de Bardock, así que con toda serenidad, espero a que ese sujeto llegara hasta donde el estaba, pero no esperaba ver la sorpresa que se llevaría.

Bardock al llegar a su objetivo detuvo el vuelo y descendió a la altura que estaba el sujeto de piel Verde.

-¡¿Goku?!- dijo Piccolo al ver a Bardock- pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Dime ¿Quién eres?- dijo Bardock acercándose mas y cruzando los brazos.

-Pero que tonterías dices…

-¿Tu mataste a Kakaroto?

-¿Kakaroto?, de que demonios hablas Goku, si crees que haciéndote el loco vas a impedir que me vuelva a enfrentar a ti, esta muy equivocado.

-El loco eres tu, ¿Quién es ese Goku del que hablas?, Namekuseiano

-¿Namekuseiano?

-Eres del planeta Namekusein, ¿no es así?, tus características son iguales a los habitantes de ese planeta. Ahora dime, ese tal Goku, ¿es igual a mí?

-Pero a que estas jugando, con lo de Namekusein y lo de parecido a ti.

Bardock, movió la cabeza al ver que su rastreador le marcaba una fuerza poderosa, desplazándose. Bardock estaba apunto de retirarse del lugar, para ir a ver al otro dueño de ese poder.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- grito Piccolo bloqueándole el paso- Crees que te marcharas tan fácil, sin haber peleado.

-Ustedes los Namekuseianos, son solo seres que pueden hacer magia, son muy pocos los Guerreros, y tiene muy bajo nivel de pelea, para enfrentarse a mi.

-Entonces es claro, que tu no eres Goku, porque el sabe perfectamente que soy fuerte.

Bardock golpeo un puñetazo al estomago de Piccolo, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

-Eres solo basura- dijo Bardock escupiendo sobre el y alejándose, para ir detrás del otro poder.

_En Kame House._

-Valla ya era hora Goku, ¿sabes cuanto hemos esperado?- dijo Bulma con las manos en la cintura.

-Lo siento, es que me costo mucho convencer a Milk para traer a Gohan.- dijo Goku con la mano tras su cabeza.

-Lo bueno es que ambos están aquí- dijo Krillin saliendo del mar.

-Oye Bulma y ¿Yamcha?- pregunto Goku.

-No me hables de ese sujeto… me dejo plantada, se supone que pasaría por mi a Cápsula Corp. Y no lo hizo.

-Vamos Bulma a lo mejor tenia algo que hacer- defendió Krillin.

-Mejor entremos a comer les parece- dijo el Maestro Roshi.

-Que bueno me muero de hambre, vamos Gohan- Goku tomo a su hijo entre sus manos.

-Si, prepare una abundante comida- Sonrió Bulma entrando a Kame House

-¿BULMA COCINO?- pregunto un exaltado Krillin- y yo que me moría de hambre, lo que prepara Bulma siempre sabe mal.

-Te escuche Krillin, solo por eso no comerás nada- grito Bulma desde adentro.

Todos estaban comiendo cómodamente, ah excepción de Krillin que solo los veía, el Maestro Roshi, decidió ya no seguir comiendo en verdad Bulma cocinaba mal, Goku y Gohan al parecer, no notaban la sazón de Bulma, porque estaba devorando la comida, cuando de repente Goku se atraganto.

-Goku, debes comer despacio- aconsejo Bulma. Goku ignoro ah Bulma y salio de Kame House, seguido de los demás.

-Goku, ese ki ¿de quien es?- dijo Krillin acercándose a Goku.

-No lo se, nunca lo había sentido, pero es muy fuerte, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Qué? Un ki muy fuerte, hay no, lo sabia Goku, tu atraes a sujetos malos- Bulma se coloco enfrente de Goku para reprocharle.

-Ahí viene- grito Krillin.

Bulma inmediatamente se coloco detrás de Goku, quien también tenia sujeto de su pierna a Gohan.

-Papito, tengo miedo- dijo un muy asustado Gohan.

Pronto la figura del sujeto dueño del ki que Goku y los demás detectaron hizo acto de presencia ante ellos.

-Kakaroto- dijo Bardock acercándose a su hijo.- sabia que estabas vivo.

-¿Kakaroto?- dijeron todos en unísono.

-Oye Goku ese sujeto se parase mucho a ti- acoto el Maestro Roshi.

-¿Usted cree?- Goku volteo a ver de reojo a su maestro.

-Kakaroto, ¿Qué demonios paso contigo? ¿Por qué tu nave llego vacía al planeta Vegita?

-Aja- Bulma salto saliendo de su escondite - lo sabia, lo vez Goku, tu y ese planeta tenían que ver, wow valla que soy muy inteligente.

-TU- dijo Bardock con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bulma se espanto al ver que Bardock la señalo y se volvió a colocar detrás de Goku.

-Tu, eres esa mujer… la del niño de cabellos lilas.

-Disculpe señor, pero yo no se de que niño habla- contesto Bulma aun detrás de Goku.

-Eres la de la premonición- Bardock se acercaba mas a ellos, pero noto un niño ocultándose detrás de la pierna de su hijo- Go… han…, tu…tu… eres Gohan- Bardock no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, las personas que vio en sus premoniciones ahí estaban.

-Oiga, quien es usted, ¿Cómo es que sabe el nombre de mi hijo?- pregunto Goku.

-Tu… ¿tu hijo?, pero Kakaroto, ¿que demonios hiciste?- decía Bardock al borde de la histeria.

-Me llamo Goku, no Kakaroto.

-Tú eres Kakaroto, eres un Saiyajin, perteneces al planeta Vegita, y eres mi hijo.

-¿HIJO?- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Tuviste que haber llegado hace más de un año al planeta Vegita, pero tu nave estaba vacía.

-La nave, decía tu nombre el día que despego, decía Kakaroto- Bulma recordó.

-Yo, no me llamo Kakaroto, me llamo Goku, y ¿usted que hace aquí?

-Goku, no es manera de hablarle a tu padre- dijo muy serio Krillin.

-¿Su padre?, si hubiera sido su padre, no lo hubiera abandonado y enviado a este planeta- Bulma esta muy enojada.

-Yo nunca abandone a Kakaroto, no digas estupideces terrícola, además fue enviado aquí, para exterminar a los seres de este planeta.

-¿Qué?- una vez mas hicieron coro los presentes

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Lau_virgo:** Gracias por el rewiev, no importa la tardanza, con que llegue, si cada loco con su tema, pero ya apartir de este capitulo empiezan mas misterios y mas aventuras de nuestros guerreros, ojala lo sigas leyendo :D


	7. Padre e hijos

_**Capitulo 7: Padre e hijos.**_

-Pero, como voy a exterminar a mis amigos, a mi hogar.- declaraba Goku.

-¿Tu hogar?, Tu hogar es el planeta Vegita, y un Saiyajin no tiene amigos, solo camaradas.

-Ellos son mis amigos, y este mi hogar, aquí me crió mi abuelito Gohan, ellos son mi familia.-

-Pero que tu estas loco ¿Acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando eras niño?- Bardock le dio un golpe a Goku en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

-Si- dijo un muy tranquilo Roshi ganando la atención de los presentes- Son Gohan me contó que cuando encontró a Goku, el era un niño salvaje, pero un día callo a un precipicio, golpeándose la cabeza, Son Gohan me dijo que Goku sobrevivió a esa caída mortal y que a partir de ese momento Goku fue un niño muy tranquilo.

-Maldita sea, ahora mismo vuelves conmigo al planeta Vegita, ahí que arreglar todo este desastre y exterminar a los seres de este planeta.- Bardock tomo a Goku del brazo como niño pequeño.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado, acaso no entiendes, este es mi planeta yo soy un terrícola.- Goku se safo del agarre de su padre.

-Eres un Saiyajin, un Saiyajin de clase alta, sabes todo lo que eh echo para que tengas ese titulo, eres el hijo del General Bardock, la mano derecha del Rey Vegeta.

-Valla, el papa de Goku es alguien importante en su planeta- dijo Bulma

-Así es niña, y el es el heredero de mi puesto-señalo a Goku- en cuanto el Príncipe Vegeta asuma el trono, tu serás el nuevo General.

-Jajaja, Goku General, eso si me gustaría verlo- dijo una voz desde el techo.

-Piccolo- dijeron todos volteando a verlo.

-Hay no, lo único que faltaba- dijo Krillin.

-Ya me arte de esta situación, regresas conmigo al planeta Vegita por las buenas o regresas entre mis manos muerto.

-Mi papito es muy fuerte, nunca podrá matarlo- Gohan al fin menciono palabra.

-Cállate mocoso, tu eliges Kakaroto, o regresas conmigo a tu planeta natal y exterminas a estos terrícolas o mato a tu hijo.- Bardock comenzó a formar una bola de energía entre sus manos dirigida a Gohan. Bulma abrazo a Gohan para protegerlo.

-Tú tocas a mi hijo y te mato- amenazo Goku tomando ahora el brazo de su padre.

-Adelante Kakaroto, vamos a ver quien gana- Bardock se puso en posición de combate.

Goku se abalanzo contra Bardock, le iba a tirar un golpe pero Bardock lo esquivo con facilidad, haciendo que Goku cayera a la arena, y provocando el asombro de los presentes, Bardock golpeo a Goku con su codo en la espalada, antes que se pusiera de pie, tirandolo una vez mas en la arena. Goku al fin se puso de pie y una vez mas intento golpear a Bardock pero volvió a fallar, Bardock solo rió ante los torpes golpes que lanzaba su hijo.

-Lo vez no puedes hacer nada, ahora obedece o mato a tu hijo.

-Como puede matar a su propio nieto- grito Bulma con Gohan entre brazos, pero arrepintiéndose de lo dicho segundos después.

Bardock envió una mirada envenenada a Bulma y recordó las premoniciones que tubo.

-Tu también debes morir terrícola, antes que causes una desgracia para mi planeta.- Bardock se dirigía a Bulma para golpearla, cuando una mano detuvo su golpe.

-Ah ella no la toques- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y una cicatriz adornando su rostro.

-Yamcha- dijo Bulma.

-Otra maldita basura, quitate de mi camino, tengo que acabar con esa terrícola.

-Ella no te ah echo nada, así que aléjate.

-Aun no lo hace, pero lo hará- Bardock volteo a donde estaba su hijo.- estas personas dejaran en vergüenza a nuestro planeta Kakaroto, si los dejamos con vida.

-Ya deja a mis amigos en paz- Goku otra vez lanzo un golpe fallido a su padre.

-Ahora- grito Krillin abalanzándose contra el cuerpo de Bardock tomando su cola entre sus manos.

Bardock grito, al ver como su cola era sujetada por el sujeto calvo.

-Krillin aléjate del- grito Goku.

-Goku, tu debilidad era tu cola recuerdas, ahora atacalo.

-Es verdad porque no lo pensé antes- dijo Goku, dirigiéndose nuevamente a golpear a Bardock, pero una vez mas Bardock esquivó el ataque, golpeando a Krillin en el proceso.

-Malditos terrícolas- Bardock volvió a Golpear a Krillin

Yamcha al ver que Krillin era golpeado, se lanzo contra Bardock siendo recibido por un golpe por parte de el, después Goku hizo lo mismo pero era inútil, no podían ni siquiera acercarse a Bardock un poco.

-Pagaras por haberme atacado- grito Piccolo lanzándole un golpe que logro esquivar Bardock, pero no del todo, porque una uña de Piccolo lo rozó en el rostro sacándole sangre.

-Maldito Namekuseiano- grito Bardock apunto de lanzarle un golpe, pero de repente sintió un peso sobre sus espaldas, haciendo que estuviera inmóvil, pues Goku se le monto a su padre sujetándole las manos por detrás y enredando sus piernas en la cintura de el.

-Aja te tengo- dijo triunfante Goku.

-Maldita sea Kakaroto soy tu padre suéltame.

-No lo haré.

-Sostenlo ahí, lo matare- dijo Piccolo – a mejor dicho los matare- Piccolo llevo sus dos de sus dedos a su frente empezando a concentrar su energía en es aparte.

-Pero que vas hacer, Goku suéltalo, si no Piccolo te matara- grito Krillin

-No importa, con tal de acabar con el, Piccolo matalo.

-Con gusto lo haré.- Piccolo tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Makakonsapo- grito Piccolo quitando sus dedos de su frente y colocándolos en dirección a Goku y Bardock.

Pero de un de repente Bardock y Goku fueron aventados a la arena, evitando que el rayo de energía que lanzo Piccolo los tocara.

-GOKU- gritaron todos.

-PAPA- Gohan comenzó a llorar.

Cuando Bardock vio que fue o más bien quien fue el que provoco la caída quedo sorprendido.

-Raditz- dijo en susurro Bardock.

-Te dije que Kakaroto, siempre fue un estorbo en nuestras vidas.- decía Raditz mientras ayudaba a levantar a su padre.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvándote la vida, por tu terquees de venir a buscar al idiota de Kakaroto.

-Ya llego su amigo- Bulma estaba a un paso de un infarto.

-Ese niño tiene cola- Raditz al voltear a ver a Bulma vio Gohan- es un ¿Saiyajin?

-Es el hijo de Kakaroto.

-¿Qué Kakaroto tiene un hijo?- se sorprendió Raditz.

Al ver que Bardock y Raditz estaban entretenidos intercambiando diálogos, Goku se para lo más rápido que pudo tratando de Golpear a cualquiera de los dos pero fue inútil, ellos esquivaron sus golpes.

-¿Este es tu hijo prodigo?, al que tanto proteges, es un inútil- dijo Raditz viendo a Goku tirado una vez mas en la arena.- Hola hermano- Raditz se agacho un poco para ver mejor a Goku.

-¿Hermano?, acaso es reunión familiar- dijo el maestro Roshi.

Raditz quito la mirada de su hermano al ver como los números de su rastreador, comenzaron a moverse, y volteo en dirección a Piccolo que intentaba una vez mas hacer su técnica.

-Ese Namekuseiano, es el mas fuerte que eh visto.- Raditz de repente a pareció atrás de Piccolo- Pero aun así tiene un nivel muy bajo de pelea- golpeo a Piccolo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente- Lo vez un solo golpe y ya eh acabado con el.

Goku se puso de pie observando todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?, lárguense de aquí- Goku estaba al borde de la desesperación por no poder hacer nada.

-Vamos hermano, solo veníamos de visita.- Raditz se acercaba a su hermano.

-Raditz, detente- ordeno Bardock.

-Pero padre, es mejor eliminarlo, no nos sirve de nada, o acaso aun lo defiendes, después de que te ah traicionado, y ah intentado atacarte.

-No, me has decepcionado Kakaroto, todos estos años, eh echo todo por ti, y lo único que eh recibido de ti es traición.

-Yo no te eh pedido nada, ni siquiera sabia de tu existencia, y ahora que lo se reniego que seas mi padre, como es posible que seas tan malvado.

-Padre déjame matarlo- pidió Raditz.

-No Raditz, yo mismo lo haré, yo le di la vida y le di la mía, y yo mismo se la quitare.-Bardock se acerco a su hijo tomándolo por el cuello, y levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, mientras Goku trataba de alejar las manos de Bardock de su cuello.- No sabes cuanto me duele hacer esto Kakaroto, fuiste mi única razón de vivir y de superarme, para darte una mejor vida, ignore a tu hermano y a tu madre por pensar solo en ti, es hora de eliminarte- Bardock lanzo una energía dirigida al corazón de su hijo atravesándolo.

Goku sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho, sintió aquella energía atravesarlo, escupió sangre de su boca, al sentir como su corazón de hacia trisas.

Raditz, vio una ves mas mover sus números de su rastreador y voltio en dirección donde estaba Gohan que aumentaba su ki con velocidad.

-¡NO PAPA!- Gohan se dirigía hacia Bardock con mucha velocidad y fuerza, pero Raditz en un movimiento rápido se interpuso en su camino bloqueando la ida hacia Bardock, pero recibiendo el golpe de Gohan.

Raditz cayó a la arena, con la armadura rota y con su sobrino entre sus brazos, Bardock volteo a ver lo sucedido, y soltó el cuerpo de Goku.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Bardock acercándose a su hijo y nieto.

-No lo se, pero este niño es muy fuerte- Raditz se ponía de pie con Gohan en manos- me dio un golpe que me ah lastimado.

-Como sea, vamos de aquí, en cuanto lleguemos al planeta Vegita mandare a un escuadrón a destruir este lugar.

-¿Porque no lo hacemos ahora?- decía Raditz soltando a Gohan inconsciente después del ataque que hizo.

-Nosotros no limpiamos basura, eso se los dejamos a los de clase baja, ahora muevete, ya no quiero estar en este lugar- Bardock esta apunto de volar cuando Raditz lo interrumpió.

-¿No te llevaras el cadáver de tu hijo?, para darle sepelio.

-No, pero… llevate a ese niño- Bardock señalo a Gohan y emprendió el vuelo.

-Si General- Raditz se agacho a tomar entre brazos a Gohan.

-NO- grito Bulma, que estaba con Yamcha entre brazos, ya que este había quedado inconsciente después de el golpe que le dio Bardock.- SUELTALO- Bulma se dirigía hacia el, pero fue detenida por el Maestro Roshi.

-No Bulma es peligroso.

Raditz emprendió el vuelo con Gohan en manos.

-Suélteme, se han llevado a Gohan por su culpa, no me ah dejado detenerlos- decía Bulma peleando contra el agarre de el Maestro Roshi

-Bulma, tu no podías hacer nada- Roshi recibía manoteos por parte de Bulma, que cesaron cuando se escucho una voz.

-Go… han…- decía trabajosamente Goku. Rápidamente Bulma Y Roshi fueron a su lado.

-Goku, no te preocupes, te reviviremos con las esferas del dragón-. Decía Bulma con la mano de Goku entre las suyas.

-Por… favor…- fue lo último que Goku dijo.

-Goku- se soltó a llorar Bulma sobre el cuerpo de Goku pero de un de repente su cuerpo desapareció.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?- se preguntaba el maestro Roshi.

-Es obra de Kami-sama- decía Piccolo poniendo de pie.

-¿De Kami-sama?- repitió Bulma.

-Algo trama, si quieren saber ¿que?, váyanselo a preguntar, o mejor aun escóndanse donde puedan, por que esos tipos enviaran a un ejercito hacia acá- Piccolo desapareció en el cielo.

-/-

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Namekusein padre?- decía un tipo bajo, con partes metálicas en su cuerpo.

-Tardaremos en llegar ahí, tenemos que ir a exterminar a los Saiyajins del planeta Belu, después nos dirigiremos a Namekusein, para que nuestro plan este completo.- contestaba un hombre con mayor tamaño que su hijo y con dos cuernos adornando su cabeza.

-Ya estoy ansioso, por llegar y tener esas esferas.

-Yo también Frezzer, por fin podremos vengarnos de lo que te hicieron esos malditos Saiyajins.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_Monyk:_ **_Que bueno que te gusto el camino que toman los personajes, y claro que Milk aparecera, de echo estará en el próximo capitulo!! ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo_

**_dark pirate:_ **Gracias!, creme tratare de darle un buen final a Bardock, es también uno de mis consentidos.


	8. El plan

_NINGUN PERSONAJE DE DRAGON BALL Z, NI DRAGON BALL Z ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo solo escribo de situaciones que me imagino._

_Gracias a todos por los rewievs, y todos los que siguen esta historia._

_¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: El Plan.**_

-NO MI GOHAN- gritaba y lloraba una desconsolada Milk tirada en el suelo.

-Milk, tranquilízate, todo estará bien, mira reviviremos a Goku e iremos en búsqueda de Gohan.- Krillin trataba de tranquilizarla, al acercarse mas a ella, ella se levanto súbitamente, gritándole en la cara a Krillin.

-Goku, siempre Goku, si fuera mas responsable, nada de esto estuviera pasando, mi hijo raptado, por su propio abuelo y su tío ah- Milk no paraba de llorara.

-Bulma ¿cuando crees que estén listas las esferas?- Krillin se dio por vencido de consolar a Milk.

-Pues, Uloong las ocupo hace 7 meses, dentro de 5 meses estarán listas.-Bulma decía con su dedo índice en su barbilla.

-Es demasiado tiempo, no sabemos que le pueden hacer a Gohan en ese tiempo.

-Lo se Krillin, pero recuerda que no podemos hacer nada, aun tenemos que ir con Kami-sama, para saber ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Goku desapareció?- explicaba Bulma

-Todo esto es muy complicado, matan a Goku, raptan a Gohan y enviaran a un ejército a destruirnos.- declaraba Krillin.

-YO LO QUE QUIERO ES AMI GOHAN- Milk seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Oye Bulma, y ¿Cómo vamos a saber donde esta el planeta Vegita?-volvió a preguntar a Bulma ignorando las lagrimas de Milk.

-Ya lo tengo, le preguntaremos a Shen-long su ubicación.- Bulma coloco sus manos en la cintura.

-Pero si, solo podemos pedir un deseo Bulma.

-Es cierto, todo esto cada vez se complica más.- Bulma se puso triste.-Es mejor ir con Kami-sama, haber si el nos puede ayudar.

-Pero la vez pasada el dijo que no sabia nada de ese planeta.- volvió hablar Krillin.

-Ah Krillin deja de poner peros, y déjame pensar- Bulma esta desesperada.

En el templo sagrado.

-Lo siento, pero no se nada de esos sujetos, cuando fui a dejar a Goku al paraíso, le pregunte a Enma-daio-sama, y me dijo que el no me podía dar esa información.- decía un sujeto de piel Verde y un gran bastón en su mano derecha.

-¿Llevo a Goku al paraíso?- pregunto Krillin.

-Si, lo lleve para que entrenara con Kaio-sama, recuerden que ese saiyajin llamado Bardock, dijo que mandaría a destruir este planeta, necesitamos que Goku se haga mas fuerte.-Kami-sama les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero será un ejército contra la tierra- reclamo Krillin siguiendo el camino del dios.

-Por eso es necesario que ustedes también entrenen, pueden hacerlo aquí conmigo.- dijo Kami-sama.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Habla en serio?- dijo un muy feliz Krillin.

-Si así es, no sabemos cuando llegaran, por eso ahí que poner manos a la obra de inmediato.

-Pero ¿y Gohan?- Bulma pregunto.

-Tendremos que esperar a triunfar en la batalla que se avecina y pedir que nos digan de el.- aconsejo Kami-sama deteniendo su andar.

-Pero y ¿si no ganamos?, y ¿si matan a Gohan antes de que lleguemos?- Krillin se puso triste.

-Necesitamos las esferas para revivir a Goku, no las podemos ocupar para que sepamos la localización de ese planeta, es inútil, nosotros no podemos ir a ese planeta sin Goku, simplemente nos mataran al llegar ahí.- Bulma estaba al borde de lagrimas.

-Kami-sama, y que me dice del planeta Namekusein del que hablaron esos Saiyajins- Un hombre de mediana estatura y de piel negra, ojos redondos y labios grandes intervino en la conversación.- ¿no cree que también halla esferas del dragón?

-Es cierto, Mister Popo, lo había olvidado, ellos me dieron una pista de mis raíces, dijeron que Piccolo era un Namekuseiano, además de que cuando cree las esferas del dragón, sentí una enorme nostalgia.

-Entonces, vallamos a Namekusein.- dijo una muy feliz Bulma alzando sus brazos como queriendo recibir un abrazo.

-Pero ¿Dónde queda Namekusein?- pregunto Krillin ganando una mirada de odio por parte de Bulma.

-Hay Krillin tu y tus peros, ya me tienes harta.-Bulma tenia unos ojos de ira dirigidos a Krillin.

-Es solo que Kami-sama apenas se entero que era de Namekusein, dudo que sepa donde queda- trato de explicar Krillin.

-Te equivocas- dijo Kami-sama ganando la atención de Bulma y Krillin- Cuando llegue a la tierra, lo hice en una nave espacial, espere ah que alguien viniera por mi, pero no lo hicieron, así que me aleje de ella, buscando hacer una vida en este planeta, eh ido pocas veces a esa nave supongo que ahí debe de haber algo sobre la ubicación de Namekusein.

-Pues entonces vallamos, por la nave- dijo Bulma.

-/-

**Planeta Vegita**

Bardock y Raditz llegaron al planeta Vegita, antes de lo que esperaban. Bajaron de sus respectivas naves, Bardock traía a Gohan entre manos durmiendo.

-General, pensamos que iba a llegar al planeta Namekusein, ahí había un escuadrón esperando a usted y a ¿Kakaroto?- dijo un soldado, confuso al ver al general con un niño entre manos, y a Raditz detrás de el.

-Pues hubo cambio de planes, ahora retirate- en cuanto Bardock vio alejarse al soldado llamo a Raditz- lleva a este niño a la casa, pide que lo bañen alimenten y vistan con atuendos decentes y que nadie haga preguntas, y vigila que no trate de escapar aunque no lo logrará.

-Pa… General, no veo el porque trajimos al hijo de Kakaroto con nosotros.- Dijo Raditz ya con Gohan entre brazos.

-Perdí un hijo hace mas de 24 años, por nunca ir por el en su búsqueda, se crió como un vil terrícola, es verdad que este niño es mitad terrícola, pero por su cuerpo también corre sangre Saiyajin, nuestra sangre Raditz, y no dejare que este niño se crié del mismo modo que lo hizo su padre.- Bardock se alejo con dirección al castillo, sin decir nada mas y ni esperar respuesta de su primogénito.

En el castillo.

-Pues dile que venga inmediatamente, si no quiere que lo traiga a rastras.- gritaba el Rey Vegeta

-Si su Majestad.- el soldado dio media vuelta para retirase y al estar en la puerta se encontró con Bardock- ¿ah? General Bardock, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta.

-Retirate- Bardock entre por completo al salón principal y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Bardock, que sorpresa, has llegado antes de lo previsto, ¿que no se supone que irías Namekusein?, para entrenar a Kakaroto.-El se quedo parado en medio del salón al ver a Bardock.

-Su majestad, hubo cambio de planes, venia a pedir permiso para…- Bardock fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo que cambio de planes?, aquí cada quien hace lo que se le venga en gana, pasando sobre mi autoridad.- El rey Vegeta se paseaba por todo el salón construido de piedra y que solo estaba adornado por unas cuantas ventanas en lo mas lato de las paredes que dejaban entrar poca luz a su interior, lo que provocaba que ese lugar estuviera frió.

-Disculpe Rey Vegeta pero es que…

-Pero es que nada, sabias que tu hijo Raditz cambio de lugar con el Príncipe para que no fuera enviado al planeta tierra como lo ordene.- se detuvo mirando a Bardock

-Pues…

-Pues nada Bardock, tu hijo ah echo lo que ah querido en este planeta y ya estoy arto de el, así que en este mismo momento buscas a tu hijo y lo mandas por 2 años al planeta Belu.- El rey se acercaba a Bardock señalándolo

-Su majestad, si me dejara explicarle talvez se retracte en su decisión y si no es así, enviare a Raditz al planeta Belu esta misma noche.-Bardock, mantenía toda la calma el estar tantos años al servicio del Rey, provoco que ya lo intimidara en ninguna forma.

-Habla.- el Rey Vegeta se dirigió al trono.

-Es verdad que Raditz, lo contradijo su majestad y recibirá su castigo por eso, pero tenga también en cuanta que el Príncipe Vegeta tiene la culpa por aceptar el alocado plan de mi hijo, no trato de justificar a mi hijo señor, pero Raditz me fue de ayuda en la tierra.-Bardock no se movió de su lugar solo observaba el andar del Rey.

-Te fue de ayuda, ¿pues que demonios paso?- se sentó en el trono pesadamente para escuchar el relato.

-Mi hijo Kakaroto, nos traiciono su majestad, se comportaba como un terrícola común y corriente, y trato de atacarme mas de una vez junto con sus amigos como el los llamaba, además de eso, el tuvo un hijo y es claro que fue con una terrícola, aunque el niño a simple vista parece Saiyajin.-Bardock se acercaba mas al trono para acortar la distancia.

-Kakaroto, ¿tuvo un hijo?, ¿con una terrícola?, eso es degradante Bardock, tuviste que matarlo, y si no lo hiciste y lo trajiste contigo, yo mismo lo haré.- dijo golpeando con su puño la parte del trono donde reposaba sus manos.

-Su Majestad, le di muerte a Kakaroto por su traición, y cuando lo estaba eliminando, su hijo trato de atacarme, de no haber sido por Raditz que bloqueo el golpe yo hubiera recibido ese ataque, también Raditz me ayudo a no morir a causa de un aliado de Kakaroto, además que eh traído al hijo de Kakaroto conmigo.-Bardock al fin acorto por completo la distancia con el Rey, quedando a pocos metros alejados de el.

-¿Que? trajiste a esa deshonra para nuestra raza aquí, deshonra para tu familia Bardock, debe morir.-El rey Vegeta se inclino hacia enfrente, usando un tono muy alto en su voz.

-Su majestad eso es a lo que eh venido, hace 24 años usted me impidió ir por Kakaroto, y debido a eso, el se crió como un terrícola y nos traiciono…

-No me eches la culpa por lo que se convirtió tu hijo.- se levanto súbitamente del trono

-No lo hago su majestad, pero usted mas de una vez me negó el ir por el y yo nunca lo desobedecí, mas sin embargo yo tenia que ir por el aunque pasara por su autoridad, pero no lo hice porque siempre le eh sido su fiel general, y nunca le eh pedido nada a cambio Rey Vegeta, pero esta vez lo are.-Bardock alzo mas su rostro.

-¿Que tratas de decirme?- se alejo del trono para dirigirse a Bardock

-Mi nieto es un saiyajin completo, no tiene rasgos terrícolas, lo único que lo delata como terrícola es su sangre algo que no se ve a simple vista, como le comente a Raditz, perdí a mi hijo por dejarlo en ese planeta que lo puso en mi contra y de echo renegó que yo fuera su padre, ahora no quiero que a mi nieto le pase lo mismo, le pido que deje a mi nieto en este planeta para que lo entrene y sea un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin, que sea lo que su padre nunca fue.-Bardock en cada palabra que mencionaba alzaba mas su rostro, sintiéndose orgullosos de tener un nieto y no demostrarle miedo al Rey con su petición.

-Bardock ¿estas escuchando lo que me pides?, me estas pidiendo que deje a la deshonra de nuestra raza y de tu familia viva, sin recibir un castigo.

-El error fue de Kakaroto, no de mi nieto, además Kakaroto ya recibió su castigo y fue la muerte.

-Pero Bardock, se enteraran los demás de que ese niño es mitad terrícola.-Decía el rey haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-Vegeta, nadie tiene porque enterarse, solo Raditz, tu y yo sabes de el origen de la madre de ese niño…-Bardock bajo el tomo de su voz, casi se escuchaba como un susurro- además si hemos guardado cierto secreto que tu y yo sabemos por mas de 24 años no veo el porque no guardar uno mas, además el pecado que cometió Kakaroto es mucho menor que el tuyo.

-Bardock ¿me estas amenazando?- decía con el ceño fruncido.

-No simplemente, esta vez te lo pido como lo que somos, confidentes, aliados, ya es hora que ahora tu guardes un secreto mío.

-Encargate de todo, para que dentro de un mes tu nieto sea presentado ante la sociedad Saiyajin, y sobre el origen de la madre diremos que fue una Saiyajin que murió junto con Kakaroto, fue por eso que su nave llego vacía, y la de su madre se destruyo,- se dio media vuelta y camino nuevamente al trono- y si alguien pregunta de cómo fue que se conocieron diremos que ella había acabado su misión en su planeta asignado y que se le dio la orden de ir con Kakaroto, vivieron en la tierra hasta que Kakaroto cumpliera su misión, y que ambos murieron en una emboscada dejando solo vivo a tu nieto, no creo que duden de la autenticidad de la historia, recuerda que desde hace 3 años ah habido ataque a Saiyajins en otros planetas y no sabemos aun quien los causa.- una vez mas llego al sentarse al trono.

-Gracias Vegeta.- decía Bardock acercándose a el Rey y dándole la mano.

-Solo es el pago por tu silencio desde hace más de 20 años.- El rey solo miro la mano y la dejo en el aire.

-Con su permiso, iré a ver a mi nieto.- Bardock dio media vuelta, pero el rey lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-decía recargando su rostro en su mano derecha, con expresión de aburrido.

-Gohan.

-¿Gohan? no es nombre para un Saiyajin.- se incorporo rápidamente ante saber el nombre.

-Lo se señor, pero veo inútil cambiarlo, tuvimos problemas con el en el viaje y si le cambiamos el nombre se revelara mas ante nosotros, le daremos el único gusto de conservar el nombre que le pusieron sus padres.- Bardock volvió la vista al rey.

-Y que explicación daremos.

-Simple, que a su madre le gusto ese nombre terrícola.- dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-/-

**En la Tierra**

-Bueno ya esta todo listo, ya eh configurado la nave para viajar a Namekusein- Bulma hablaba por teléfono.

-Bueno entonces mañana nos veremos en Cápsula Corp.- del otro lado se encontraba Krillin

-Si, por cierto ¿ya han reunido las esferas del dragón?

-Si, ya le dije al maestro Roshi, que en cuanto Kami-sama se lo pida reviva a Goku

-Perfecto, entonces repasemos el plan, iremos a Namekusein para reunir las esferas de ese planeta y pedir la ubicación del planeta Vegita, después en cuanto Goku reviva, viajara en una nave que ya tengo lista para el, para que nos encuentre en aquel planeta en donde esta Gohan, lo rescataran y listo.-Dijo con voz entusiasta la pelizul.

-Bulma, tu plan se escucha más fácil de lo que creo que será.-Krillin no estaba tan entusiasmado como Bulma, ella se tomaba todo a la ligera.

-Vas a empezar con tu pesimismo Krillin, además Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han irán con nosotros, ustedes se han vuelto muy fuertes, no veo el porque no podremos rescatar a Gohan.

-Si tú lo dices, es mejor que descansemos esta noche, será un viaje largo.

-Tienes razón, que emoción una vez mas nos reuniremos para ir a una gran aventura.

-/-

**En un planeta lejano.**

-¿Usted?- decía un soldado saiyajin viendo desde el suelo a su agresor.

-Así es Saiyajin, pensaron que se libraron fácil de mi.- dijo el sujeto dando un latigazo en el aire con su cola.

-Pero… pero ¿como sobrevivió?…

-Es algo que no te importa… y que no te servirá saber, pues te matare antes que le des aviso a tu Rey de que estoy vivo.

-Pero… pero…

-Pero nada, tu rey no debe de saber que me vengare por lo que me hizo junto a ese inútil de clase baja, además esta vez ganare…-el agresor dibujo una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-El rey Vegeta y el General Bardock se han vuelto muy fuertes, sin mencionar que sus hijos también.- dijo valientemente el Saiyajin.

-No te preocupes por ese detalle, esta vez cuando los enfrente seré inmortal… - el agresor soltó una risa diabólica atravesando con la mano al soldado.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**eVeLY: **_Si mate a Goku Muaja ja (risa maléfica), pero no te preocupes ya regresara xD, Goku es el héroe, aunque no me guste la idea… es mas mejor lo dejare muerte y el héroe será Mi Vegeta xD, jajaja no te creas, si revivirá, y de Frezzer… no lo se todo puede pasar. Con lo de Gohan, pues si es un niño consentido, pero… espera eso lo revelare hasta el próximo capitulo xD._

**Monyk: **_Me alegra saber que te esta gustando la historia de verdad, si tienes razón esa palabra no existe xD, pero esa era la idea, y pues acá aparición de Milk, y cielos nunca había pensado en relacionarla con Raditz, pero ya veremos, ¿Le será infiel a Goku con Raditz, Milk?, no lo se todo puede pasar._


	9. ¡Gohan!

_**Dragon ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama yo solo escribo de situaciones que imagino.**_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION :)_

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo 9: Gohan**_

-¿Pero que fue lo que dijiste?- Bardock estaba muy furioso.

-Así es general, todos los Saiyajins del planeta Belu, fueron eliminados, además destruyeron las cosechas y aldeanos de ese planeta.- Un saiyajin le decía la General nerviosamente, por la actitud que estaba tomando Bardock ante la noticia.

-Maldita sea, este es el 3er planeta en un año, ¿se sabe quien los ataca?- Bardock golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño.

-No General, los agresores, no dejan pista alguna, al parecer son los mismos que han atacado los otros planetas.-El soldado dio un paso atrás.

-Envía el escuadrón de Calber a ese planeta, para ver que pueden averiguar.-Bardock le dio la espalda a su subordinado.

-General, el capitán Calber, esta asignado a la misión del planeta tierra, como usted lo ordeno, esta noche salen hacia allá.

-Pues dile que valla al planeta Belu, el planeta tierra puede esperar, necesitamos saber, quienes son los que nos han estado atacando desde hace 3 años y escondiéndose.-se giro una ves más Bardock para ver al soldado y tomarlo del cuello. Para después soltarlo.

-Como usted ordene General- el soldado salio del lugar y enseguida entro Raditz.

-Me eh enterado de lo del planeta Belu.- dijo Raditz, viendo unas hojas que estaban en una mesa.

-Así es esos malditos volvieron atacar, y no dan la cara, en cuanto los tenga enfrente no tendré compasión de sus vidas.-Esta vez Bardock se acerco a la mesa y extendió unos planos sobre ella.

-General, venia por Gohan para… -Raditz fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué venias por Gohan?, pero si el estaba contigo, te ordene que hoy te hicieras cargo de el.-Bardock dejo de ver los planos y le envió una mirada de enojo a su primogénito.

-Si General, pero un soldado fue a casa por la mañana diciendo que necesitaba a Gohan con usted.-dijo tranquilamente Raditz, viendo los planos en los que trabaja su padre.

-¿Qué?, yo no eh mandado por Gohan con nadie.-Bardock esta ves jalo la larga melena de su hijo sosteniéndola en su mano.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Raditz, como es posible que un niño de 6 años sea mas inteligente que tu, y te engañe tan fácilmente, Gohan le paga a los soldados para que mientas y así poderse escapar- Bardock soltó bruscamente la cabellera de su hijo.- Y ¿Por qué no lo trajiste tu mismo?, para ver si era verdad o mentira lo que ese soldado decía.- esta ves el general se dirigía a la puerta.

-Pues… el soldado me dijo que tú pediste que lo llevara.- Raditz se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte tiron que le dio su padre.

-Raditz, eres un inútil- Bardock salio azotando la puerta tras el- Maldita sea, ese maldito que ataca y se esconde y encima tengo que soportar a mi inútil hijo que no puede controlar a un chiquillo.- Bardock caminaba a través de pasillos hechos de piedra, y en penumbra salvo a pocas luces que adornaban el largo camino que parecía no tener fin.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Gohan llego al planeta Vegita, el día que Gohan llego a aquel planeta pataleaba y lloraba hasta mas no poder, pedía que lo regresaran el no quería estar ahí, Raditz en un intento fallido de una hora de gritarle y asustarlo mas, no lograba callarlo, hasta que una mujer Saiyajin de cabello negro hasta media espalda algo rizado, de ojos de un color miel oscuro y rasgos finos, entro a la casa acompañando a Bardock, al escuchar los gritos de Raditz y lloriqueo de Gohan, la mujer subió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos.

_-Raditz- entro la mujer empujando la puerta y gritándole a Raditz._

_-Tú, ¿que haces aquí?- volteo abruptamente el saiyajin para ver ala mujer sorprendido de su presencia._

_-Tu padre fue por mí, pues al parecer tú no puedes controlar a un simple chiquillo.- la mujer entro a la habitación._

_-Es un maldito…- Raditz cerro su puño haciendo señas que golpearía a Gohan, pero fue interrumpido._

_-Raditz- hablo Bardock entrando a la habitación- sal de aquí Fasha se hará cargo.-Bardock se coloco tras la puerta dándole paso a su hijo._

_- hagan lo que quieren mientras ese niño llorón este lejos de mi mucho mejor- Raditz se retiro de la habitación._

_-Hola Gohan- Fasha se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Gohan que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación sentado.- así que tú eres el hijo de mi sobrino Kakaroto._

_-Yo soy hijo de Goku, no de Kakaroto- Gohan se puso de pie y se alejo de la mujer dirigiéndose a la otra esquina de la habitación, la cual solo tenia una cama, que a los pies de esta había un baúl, una pequeña ventana de tamaño regular en donde se ubicaba la ventana también estaba una mesa, muy peculiar, pues tenia apariencia de baúl en su parte superior y este parte se encontraba abierto dejando ver papeles bien ordenados y un frasco que al parecer era tinta y un palo con una punta en uno d sus extremos, y en una pared se encontraba otra puerta además de la que daba acceso a la habitación. ._

_-Vamos, aquí a tu padre se le conocía como Kakaroto, yo soy la hermana de la mama de Kakaroto, de tu abuela.-Gohan solo la volteo a ver de mal modo al escuchar quien era ella y ver como se acercaba una vez mas a el._

_-Bardock, quieres ir con la muchacha de servicio y pedirle que suba comida y algo de ropa para Gohan.-dijo la mujer sin mirara a Bardock y solo mirando a Gohan, Bardock salio de la habitación. Fasha se dirigió a la otra puerta donde entro y unos segundos después Gohan comenzó a escuchar agua correr._

_-Ven Gohan, vamos a bañarte, para cambiarte esas ropas, que de seguro están muy sucias.- Fasha estiro un brazo para que Gohan lo tomara._

_-No quiero- Gohan se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda._

_-Mira Gohan- Fasha se acerco a Gohan, tomando su cara entre sus manos gentilmente obligándolo a que la viera- si no haces lo que te ordeno, no moveré ni un dedo para que tu abuelo Bardock no destruya la tierra, pero si obedeces a todo lo que te digamos tanto Raditz que es tu tío, Bardock que es tu abuelo y yo que soy tu tía abuela, obligare a Bardock de que no mande ningún escuadrón a la tierra para que la destruya, así tu mama seguirán con vida.- dijo todo su monologo en voz dulce._

_-Ustedes no son ni mis tíos ni mi abuelo, no son mi familia- Gohan trataba de quitarse las manos de Fasha de encima, pero solo logro que ella lo presionara mas._

_-Escúchame chiquillo insolente- esta vez Fasha aumento el nivel de su voz, y la fuerza en su agarre- es tu vida por la de tu madre, si te quedas aquí, tu madre seguirá viva junto con su planeta, pero si te niegas haré que Bardock mande en este preciso momento un escuadrón a eliminar a tu madre y su planeta, así que tu eliges.- Fasha soltó a Gohan, en el preciso momento que Bardock entraba._

_-En un momento suben la comida, aquí ahí ropas para Gohan, espero que le queden, mañana vendrá el sastre para tomarle medidas y hacer ropa a su medida.- dijo Bardock con ropas en sus manos._

_-M e parece buena idea, vamos Gohan es hora de bañarte- una vez mas Fasha estiro el brazo hacia Gohan y esta vez Gohan acepto._

Desde ese día Gohan, obedecía todo lo que le decían, ala mañana siguiente después de que el sastre fuera hacer su trabajo Fasha le enseño las partes mas importantes del planeta Vegita, al tercer día de su llegada empezó sus entrenamientos acompañado siempre de Bardock, que después lo llevaba al castillo para hacer algo de trabajo y después a casa esa era la rutina de Gohan todos los días, así Gohan empezó a acostumbrase a su nueva vida, además de que su abuelo le recordaba a su padre no le era tan incomodo estar con el todos los días, Bardock pocas veces hablaba con Gohan, salvo para regañarlo por no entrenar bien, o explicarle algo de la cultura Saiyajin. Había días los cuales eran pocos en los que Bardock no se podía ocupar de Gohan, y lo dejaba a cargo mujeres Saiyajins que no duraban mas de un día, pues Gohan se las ingeniaba para escapar o les paga a guardias haciendo que les dijeran a sus guardianas que su abuelo Bardock lo necesitaba, y cuando Bardock llegaba a casa y pedía ver a su nieto, ellas le decían lo sucedido, a lo cual Bardock se enfurecían por su incompetencia. Y fue lo mismo con Raditz era la primera vez que lo cuidaba, pues cada que Bardock no podía Raditz estaba fuera del planeta o en otro lugar del planeta, y a el también había logrado engañarlo.

-Valla a ti nunca te había visto, te pareces a los conejos de la tierra- decía Gohan con un animal entre manos, cerca de un pequeño arrollo.- lo único diferente es el color, tu color es muy peculiar… ¿que clase de animales serás?

-Es un kaifa, son mamíferos, y quedan muy pocos en el planeta, por eso nunca habías visto uno- dijo la voz de un hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de Gohan que no había notado, el hombre esta recostado sobre el pasto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Gohan se sorprendió al descubrir que alguien mas estaba ahí y mas fue su sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Príncipe Vegeta.- dijo Gohan viendo atónito al dueño de la voz, poniéndose de pie y soltando al pequeño animal que salio corriendo del lugar.

Gohan conoció al Príncipe Vegeta un mes después de su llegada cuando fue presentado a la sociedad Saiyajin, había escuchado hablar a sus compañeros de entrenamiento de el, que era el mas fuerte todos los niños con los que entrenaba Gohan querían ser como el Príncipe Vegeta, Gohan se sorprendió al verlo por primera vez, pues tenia un aspecto muy parecido al de el Rey Vegeta, y el ki que Gohan percibía era bastante fuerte, de echo estaba seguro que superaba el de su padre, el de su tío Raditz, y talvez el de su abuelo. Reconocer y buscar kis fue lo unico que su padre le enseño y aunque no era muy experto en la materia podia reconocer que el ki del Principe era en verdad grande. Además Gohan nunca había escuchado la voz del Príncipe pues siempre se mantenía callado solo hacia gestos y gruñidos como contestaciones.

-Eres el nieto de Bardock, ¿no es así? – pregunto el Príncipe.

-Si señor, que diga, si su majestad.- Gohan hizo una torpe reverencia, pues estaba sorprendido de escuchar la voz del príncipe por primera vez.

-ja, frente a mi no se hacen ese tipo de reverencias niño, tienes que hacer la reverencia de real.- El Príncipe lo miro de reojo.

-¿La reverencia de real?, es cierto, lo siento mucho su majestad- Gohan inmediatamente hizo dicha reverencia, que consistía en hacer un ángulo de 90 grados con su mano derecha cerrando el puño y llevar la mano izquierda a su lado contrario colocándola cerca del brazo derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda extendida.

-Eso es mejor, niño- el príncipe Vegeta se incorporo de su posición quedando sentado.

-Señor, perdón, su Majestad.- Gohan se acerco un poco mas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto roncamente viendo ah Gohan

-¿Qué hace usted en este lugar?, cada que yo vengo, siempre esta solo

-Es algo que a ti no te importa.- el Príncipe regreso la mirada al paisaje.

-Tiene razón, discúlpeme, yo vengo aquí porque es muy callado y se parece a donde yo vivía antes en la tierra-Gohan se sentó a pocos metros del Príncipe- además no esta mi abuelo Bardock para que me mande, además de que siempre que salgo con el todo el mundo se me queda viendo como bicho raro, y los niños de la zona sur nunca quieren jugar conmigo, dicen que…- Gohan al voltear nuevamente a donde estaba el Príncipe Vegeta, este ya no estaba, pero se asusto al escuchar una voz detrás de el.

-Tu no debes de jugar con los niños de la zona sur, son de clase baja y tú eres de la clase alta- Dijo un Hombre de piel morena clara, de cabello alborotado, negro, y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, cruzado de brazos.

-Abuelito…- Gohan se levanto del suelo.

-Abuelo, cuantas veces te eh dicho que si no quieres decirme General por lo menos me digas abuelo.- Bardock, coloco sus brazos a los costados, se acerco a Gohan

-Abuelo, lo siento… yo… es que el tío Raditz estaba…- Trataba de explicar Gohan, antes que su abuelo le diera un sermón de esos donde le dice que ese no es el comportamiento de un Saiyajin y bla, bla, bla…

-Ocupado con alguna mujer de seguro.- hablo Bardock, para confirmar lo que creía que su hijo estaba haciendo.

-Pues si, y yo estaba aburrido y bueno por eso le pagué al soldado para que…

-Para que mintiera, si ya se cual es tu modo de operar Gohan.-Bardock le dio la espalda a su nieto.

-Lo lamento- digo Gohan con la cabeza baja.

-Como sea, ya son mas de las 8 y por estarte buscando ya hemos perdido 30 minutos de la cena, vámonos.- Bardock emprendió el vuelo seguido por Gohan. Gohan alcanzo a estar a la misma altura que su abuelo.

-No quieren jugar conmigo, porque dicen que soy el nieto del General Bardock, que los puedes matar si te llegas a enterar de que estoy con ellos.- Gohan retomo la platica que comenzó con el Príncipe Vegeta y que escucho su abuelo.

-Gohan, debes de entender que ahí clases sociales y se deben de respetar.- Bardock volaba a gran velocidad sin voltear a ver a su nieto.

-Pero, los de mi clase siempre están entrenando, además ellos me dicen que soy muy débil.- Gohan dejo de ver a su abuelo.

-Pues entonces ahí que entrenar más, para que los calles de un golpe que no les permitirá moverse por un mes.- Esta vez Bardock volteo a ver a su nieto.

-El príncipe Vegeta, ¿entrenaba mucho?, cuando era niño.- Pregunto un muy contento Gohan ante la contestación de su abuelo.

-El príncipe desde pequeño tenia mucha fuerza, pero si, si entrenaba arduamente, desde sus 5 años iba a misiones- Bardock una vez mas regreso su mirada hacia su recorrido a casa.

-Wow de verdad, y ¿cuando podré ir yo a una misión, abuelo?- Gohan esta ves se incorporo en el vuelo, quedando a de frente a su abuelo.

-Pues dentro de poco iré acabar la expedición del planeta Namekusein, si quieres puedes ir conmigo, además si te dejo a cargo de Raditz, es seguro que no te cuidara y entrenara como se debe.- ah Bardock le daba gusto que después de varios meses al fin Gohan, mostrara interés en misiones, y batallas.

-De verdad ¿me llevaras contigo?

-Si en este mes, subes por lo menos un nivel a tu fuerza lo are.

-Claro que si, además recuerda que ya puedo controlar las técnicas que me enseñaste- Gohan esta ves extendió sus brazos como queriéndole dar una abrazo a Bardock.

-Pues entonces iras conmigo.- contesto con una media sonrisa a su nieto.

-/-

En alguna parte del universo

-Dentro de poco llegaremos a Namekusein.- Observaba un sujeto de gran tamaño por la venta principal de la nave espacial.

-Estoy ansioso por llegar, valla que ese Namekuseiano, no fue de mucha utilidad padre.- contesto un pequeño sujeto que sujetaba una copa, sentado en un trono flotante.

-Y pensar que el idiota pensó que lo dejaríamos vivo a cambio de su verdad.- Padre e hijo comenzaron a reírse.

-/-

En otra parte del universo en una nave de Namekusein.

-Pues si no hubiera sido por ti ya tuviéramos las esferas del dragón Yamcha.- reclamaba una furioso Bulma.

-Pues yo no fui quien llevaba prisa en irse, si hubiéramos esperado un poco mas escucharíamos los que esos niños nos decían, no hubiéramos caído a es planeta donde esos tipos nos engañaron, haciéndonos creer que era Namekusein.- decía en su defensa Yamcha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo no era la que coqueteaba con la mujer que estaba con esos niños.- Bulma esta vez se acerco más a Yamcha colocando sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo fijamente.

-Que yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, simplemente me dio las gracias.- Esta ves Yamcha coloco sus brazos a los costados mirando de igual forma a Bulma.

-Valla, este viaje a sido muy largo con estos dos discutiendo a todas horas- decía Ten-Shin-Han, sentado en una de las sillas que tenia la nave

-Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en la tierra, esperando a que esos Saiyajin atacaran.- dijo un fastidioso Krillin.

-Pero que tonterías dices, recuerda que esperaremos en Namekusein a que podamos pedir otro deseo, después de haber rescatado a Gohan y revivir a Goku, pidiendo que la tierra vuelva a la normalidad, después de que esos salvajes vallan. Además Goku necesitara de nuestra ayuda cuando lleguemos al planeta Vegita.- explico Yamcha, quitándole importancia a la discusión con Bulma.

-Aun así, hubiera preferido estar allá, de saber que ustedes pelearían todo el tiempo- volvió a declarar Krillin.

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Namekusein

_Hasta el proximo capitulo _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 10: Namekusein**_

-¿Esta seguro?- Pregunto el maestro Roshi, afuera de Kame house, situado en la arena, con las esferas del dragón entre las manos cubiertas por una manta.

-Si, me han informado que Goku ya acabo su entrenamiento, además ahí que hacerlo antes que esos Saiyajin lleguen.- Decía Kami-sama, parado frente al maestro.

-¿Usted cree que vengan?, ya ah pasado casi un año y aun no sabemos nada de ellos.- dijo el maestro tortuga viendo a los ojos al dios de la tierra y con las esferas aun entre sus manos, protegiéndolas como un tesoro muy valioso.

-Aun así, ahí que revivirlo.- explicaba el dios de piel verde, tomando las esferas de las manos del maestro y colocándolas con cuidado en la suave arena.

-Esta bien, "SAL DE AHÍ SHEN LONG"- decía Roshi frente las esferas del dragón y las manos extendidas.

El cielo se obscureció, las esferas empezaron brillar sobre la arena de la pequeña playa donde se ubicaba la pequeña casa, y lugar de entrenamiento de nuestros guerreros z, un rayo salio de ellas dando paso al dios dragón.

-¿Cual es su deseo?, solo les concederé uno- dijo el dragón, en voz ronca y escabrosa.

-Y si le pedimos que impida que esos Saiyajin vengan- aconsejo Roshi, acercándose a Kami-sama, diciéndole en un susurro en su oreja, impidiendo que el dios dragón escuchara el consejo.

-Pero y Goku y su hijo.- contesto el dios.

-Pues eso se lo pedimos después.-

-Pero los demás ya fueron a Namekusein.-explico la razón, por la cual era importante seguir con el plan.

-Es cierto, mejor seguimos con el plan original, por que si no Bulma nos asesina, si no lo hacen esos Saiyajin ella si.- el maestro Roshi voltee una vez mas a ver al dios dragón- Queremos que revivas a Goku.- pidió extendiendo una vez mas sus brazos.

-Esta bien, eso será cosa fácil.- admitió el dragón haciendo brillar intensamente sus ojos- esta listo, Goku ah revivido- el dragón desapareció y las esferas del dragón volaron al cielo y se esparcieron en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Y donde esta Goku?- pregunto Roshi volteando a todas direcciones de la pequeña isla.

-Recuerde que su cuerpo esta con el, entonces el revivió en el paraíso, iré con Enma-Daio-sama, por el.- Kami-sama desapareció.

-/-

-Al fin… es ese, es ese- señalaba Bulma por la gran ventana de la nave espacial.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Yamcha detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados, dudando de Bulma.

-Tú ni me hables, además claro que estoy segura. Hemos llegado a Namekusein.- De repente la atención de Bulma fue interrumpida por el sonido de una radio.

"Bulma estas ahí, responde"- se escuchaba a través del radio.

-Maestro Roshi ¿es usted?

-Si, solo quería informarte que ya revivimos a Goku.

-De verdad.

"Si, me parece que ya va en dirección a tu casa"

-Perfecto, nosotros ya llegamos a Namekusein.

"Eso es fantástico, en cuando despegue Goku, les daré aviso, cambio y fuera"- se corto la comunicación del maestro..

-Escucharon eso muchachos, Goku ya revivió.- comento en voz alta una muy alegre Bulma.

-Eso es muy bueno, al menos la primera parte del plan va saliendo bien, ahora ahí que reunir las esferas del planeta Namekusein- dijo Ten-shin-han.

-Así es y depuse a rescatar a Gohan.- volvió a decir Bulma con una pose de triunfadora.

Al aterrizar, todos salieron de la nave a toda prisa, provocando que Bulma se enojara, pues ella había construido trajes especiales, por si la atmósfera de ese planeta no era la adecuada para ellos.

-Vamos Bulma ya no te enojes, mira es respirable el aire- Krillin aspiro con toda fuerza.

-Ojala no lo fuera y hubieran muerto, por no esperar a que les explicara lo de los trajes- Bulma le dio la espalda a su amigos.

-Vamos linda ya no te enojes ahí que buscar las esferas- Yamcha la tomo de los brazos.

-Suéltame, tú no me toques, ni me hables-Bulma comenzó a caminar a otra dirección.

-Pues ahí que empezar, será mas rápido si nos dividimos ¿no creen?- aconsejo Krillin.

-Si, es buena idea, supongo que yo iré contigo Krillin- dijo Ten-Shin-Han.

-Eso si que no, yo no pienso ir con Yamcha, es mejor que yo valla con Krillin y tu con Yamcha, Ten- objetó Bulma.

-Esta bien yo iré con Yamcha.- dijo resignado Ten-Shin-Han.

-Pero solo ahí un radar- dijo Yamcha.

-Tú siempre tienes que echar a perder todo, verdad Yamcha- voltio a verlo una enfurecida Bulma.

-Pero yo…

-Es cierto, creo que entonces, todos debemos…- Krillin callo al sentir unos ki extremadamente fuerte.- Alguien viene ahí que escondernos.

-Rápido en esa cueva- señalo Ten, una pequeña cueva que estaba cerca de donde aterrizo la nave.

Al meterse en la cueva Krillin se asomo discretamente, para ver quienes eran los dueños de los ki que sintieron.

Krillin pudo ver a un sujeto pequeño, de color blanco y algunas partes moradas, pero le sorprendió ver como también en su cuerpo había parte metálicas, el sujeto iba en una silla flotante de un aspecto muy extraño, también vio que detrás de ese sujeto venían varios hombres, de diferentes aspectos, con armaduras y vestimentas iguales a los de los Saiyajins, lo que fue mas sorpresa para Krillin fue que 4 de esos sujetos llevaban algo con ellos algo muy parecido a las esferas del dragón, pero mucho mas enormes que las que el conocía.

Krillin vio como los sujetos se acercaban a su nave espacial.

-Averigua de quien es, no valla a ser que esos monos, descubran mi plan antes de lo previsto- decía el pequeño hombre con partes metálicas en su cuerpo.

-Si gran Frezzer, aunque dudo que sea de los Saiyajins, no es igual a la de ellos.

-Pues no mi importa lo que pienses ve y averiguado, mientras nosotros seguimos buscando las esferas que nos falta.- el hombre que daba ordenes se retiro del lugar en su silla flotante.

-Si gran Frezzer.

Los soldados trataron de entrar a la nave, pero no había puerta de acceso, así que solo miraron por la gran ventana que había en su parte frontal de la nave.

-Yo sigo diciendo que no es Saiyajin, ah de pertenecer a los nativos de este lugar- decía un tipo con aspecto de cocodrilo

-Pues mejor averiguamos, no valla a ser que si sea.

-Pero no ahí forma de entrar.- volvió a decir el cocodrilo.

-Tienes razón además, los Saiyajins que había en la zona norte, dijeron que eran los únicos aquí.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos, además solo faltan 3 esferas por reunir, después de eso ya no nos preocuparemos por esos monos.

Los soldados se alejaron del lugar.

-Vieron eso, esos tipos vestían igual que el papa de Goku y su hermano.- dijo Bulma

-¿Serán Saiyajins?- pregunto Yamcha.

-Claro que no, acaso no los viste bien- decía una furiosa Bulma a Yamcha.

-Bulma tiene razón, su aspecto es demasiado diferente- decía Krillin.

-Pero tal parece que ellos también buscan las esferas del dragón- Ten-Shin-Han salio de la cueva seguido por los demás.

-Si, es verdad lo que llevaban los otros sujetos parecían esferas del dragón- apoyo Krillin.

-Pues solo es cuestión de quitárselas- aconsejo Bulma, con las manos en la cintura.

-Pero… el sujeto que iba enfrente de ellos, tenia un enorme Ki, ¿lo sentiste Krillin?- preguntaba Yamcha.

-Si, es aterrador, nunca sentí un ki tan enorme.- Krillin le corrió un frió por todo el cuerpo al recordar el ki de ese sujeto.

-¡Ay! No, entonces que vamos hacer- Bulma comenzaba a asustarse y ah preocuparse.

-Esos tipos dijeron que faltaban 3 esferas, ahí que encontrarlas antes que ellos- dijo Ten-Shin-Han.- Bulma, ¿donde esta el radar?

-El radar, aquí lo tengo- Bulma saco el radar de una bolsa de su playera y lo encendio-Miren ahí 4 juntas, y se mueven deben de ser las que esos sujetos llevaban.

-Entonces nuestra teoría es cierta- dijo Yamcha.

-Bulma, donde están las otras 3- pregunto Krillin.

-Están al norte, justo de donde venían esos sujetos.

-Que bien pues ahí que ir por ellas- Ten, tomo una mochila al igual q los demas y comenzó el camino por las esferas cuando Krillin se detuvo.

-Yamcha, creo que este lugar es peligroso para Bulma- dijo Krillin.

-Es verdad, será mejor que te vallas Bulma, Goku ya ah de venir en camino, entonces podremos regresar en la nave de el.- aconsejo Ten-Shin-Han.

-Pero que ustedes están locos, solo quieren la diversión para ustedes verdad, yo no iré a ninguna parte, además le prometí a Milk, que regresaría hasta que Gohan estuviera con nosotros.- Bulma coloco sus manos en la cintura y comenzó a caminar, no tomándole importancia a la sugerencia de sus amigos.

-Pero Bulma- insistió Yamcha.

-Tu no me hables- Señalo a Yamcha y volvió a retomar su andar- Muevanse no ahí tiempo que perder.

-/-

-Claro que si, entre mas seamos mucho mejor- decía un alegre Goku.

-Claro que no, yo ni siquiera se porque vine aquí, mi único objetivo es derrotarte y ser el Rey de la tierra, no ayudar a rescatar a tu hijo.- decía un hombre de piel verde.

-Piccolo, si esos Saiyajins vienen, no podrás ser Rey de la tierra- decía Kami-sama.

-Con mayor razón tengo que permanecer aquí, para que nadie venga a quitarme lo que es mío.

-Pero ellos son muy fuertes, además con las esferas de Namekusein pediremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad, si esos Saiyajin atacan la tierra.- explicaba Goku.

-No.- Piccolo se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Goku y ah Kami-sama.

-Vamos Piccolo acaso vas a dejar que mi padre te humille de esa manera- Goku comenzaba a meter cizaña

-¿Tu padre?, yo escuche que renegabas de el.

-Como sea, vamos al planeta Vegita, tu te vengas de lo que te hiso mi padre y mi hermano, y yo rescato a Gohan y cuando regresemos a la tierra pues ya veremos que pasa, ¿estas de acuerdo?- Goku ya empezaba a convencer a Piccolo.

- ¿Y en que se supone que viajaremos?

-/-

-¿Qué?... pero ¿Cómo?- decía un muy impresionado Bardock.

-General ahí que hacer algo, no sabemos precisamente lo que planea- decía el soldado.

-Maldita sea, ¿estas seguro?- Bardock no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si General, Frezzer mato a todos los soldados, solo quedo un Namekuseiano que era sirviente, dijo que escucho claramente, como Frezzer confesaba su identidad.- de clara un desconcertado soldado a su general.

-¿Pero como demonios sobrevivió? y ¿porque apareció hasta ahora?- Bardock no creía que Frezzer siguiera con vida, estaba seguro que lo extermino junto con el rey.

-General, temo que ahí algo peor- el soldado torno su rostro de desesperación y sorpresa a una seria.

-¿Peor?, peor que ese maldito lagarto vivo- grito Bardock

-General el Namekuseiano, dijo que pudo ver desde su escondite que… que…

-¿Qué?, dilo ahora.- Grito mas fuerte Bardock al notar como tartamudeaba el soldado ante la revelación que haría.

-Que uno de los hombre de Frezzer cargaba con una de las esferas del Dragón.

-¿Qué? ese maldito ¿como se entero de las esferas del dragón?- Bardock se dirigí a la puerta de salida donde se recargo.

-No lo se General.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, ya teníamos toda las esferas ubicadas… nuestro deber era protegerlas,_ "piensa Bardock, piensa, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo acabar con este desastre?"-_ Bardock esta golpeando con la yemas de sus dedos la puerta en la que estaba recargado.

-Con todo respeto General, pero creo que es necesario mandar escuadrones a Namekusein.- el soldado interrumpió el pensar de Bardock.

-Cállate… y comunícame inmediatamente con el capitán Calber.

El soldado siguió órdenes de Bardock, sin comprender porque perdía el tiempo.

-General ya esta la comunicación con el capitán Calber.

-Calber- Bardock se pudo frente al monitor donde estaba la imagen de Calber- Tenemos un problema.

-General Bardock, hemos sabido quien a estado atacando, no va a creerlo, encontramos aun sobreviviente en el planeta Belu y nos dijo quien los ataco fue…

-Fue Frezzer- completo Bardock.

-Si General, ¿como lo sabe?- Calber torno una cara de sorpresa al escuchar que Bardock sabia quien era el responsable de los ataques.

-Frezzer ah atacado al escuadrón de Namekusein, y esta ahí reuniendo las esferas del dragón.- Bardock miro a los ojos ah Calber.

-¿Qué?.... General en seguida salgo para Namekusein.- Calber estaba apunto de retirarse cuando fue detenido, por un grito de Bardock.

-No

-¿No?, ¿Por qué?- su cara ahora se torno en una de confusión.

-Haremos lo mismo que hace 25 años Calber.- declaro Bardock.

-¿Hacer lo mismo?- Calber no comprendía las palabras de su general

-Te encargaras de proteger al Príncipe.

-General, con el respeto que se me merece usted, pero el príncipe ya no es un niño de 5 años… además sabe perfectamente lo de la profecía del Legendario Súper Saiyajin y del mecías de Namekusein… es probable que el Príncipe Vegeta sea…

-Enviare al príncipe con algún pretexto en tu encuentro, junto con mi nieto.- Bardock corto la comunicación con Calber.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Profecía, Premoniciones y Razones

_HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 11: Profecía, Premoniciones y Razones._**

Hace mas de 3 años los Namekuseianos, buscaron la protección de los Saiyajins para su más apreciado tesoro, Las Esferas Del Dragón, Namekusein, no era un planeta conocido, de hecho los Saiyajins supieron de ellos hasta que acudieron a pedir sus servicios.

Los namekuseianos, les explicaron que había una profecía que decía que un ser extremadamente poderoso y malvado iría en busca de dichas esferas para ocuparlas para ser el dueño de todo el universo y seria el final de todas las razas en existencia, que ningún Namekuseiano guerrero lo podría vencer.

Solo se sabía que vendría un Mesías para impedirlo, un Mesías extremadamente poderoso de aspecto Saiyajin entre paréntesis pues este guerrero tenía que tener el cabello rubio, ojos azules y corazón puro, que defendería el universo con su propia vida.

Cuando los Namekeuseianos se enteraron de la existencia de los Saiyajin fueron en busca de su protección, lo que no les cuadraba es que esos seres eran muy violentos, pero eran los que mas se acercaban a la descripción del Mesías, claro solo en el aspecto físico y aun así no del todo, pues tenían el cabello y ojos negros y para nada tenían el corazón puro, pero al saber que eran extremadamente fuertes fue suficientes para ellos, y mas aun cuando se enteraron que el Rey de esa raza y el general de la misma acabaron con Frezzer, que para ellos era el ser malvado que iría por las esferas, se sentían a salvo de saber de la derrota de Frezzer, pero su profecía no se cumplió como debía así que pensaron que Frezzer no era el ser malvado si no otro, así que para prevenir cualquier desastre fueron por ayuda de los Saiyajins.

Los Saiyajin a cambio de su protección le pedían, provisiones, esclavos y solo un deseo de las esferas del dragón, pero ese último requisito se cumpliera si ellos derrotaban a dicho ser malvado, pero si ese ser no hacia acto de presencia en 10 años, pedirían un deseo a las esferas del dragón.

Para los Saiyajins, les parecía un disparate todo lo de la profecía de lo Namekusein, porque ellos eran los mas fuertes del universo, no podía haber alguien mas fuerte que ellos, pero ellos también tenían una profecía que era la del Legendario Súper Saiyajin, no sabían cual seria el aspecto de ese guerrero, solo sabían que ningún ser lo podría destruir, y cuando los Namekuseianos les contaron del aspecto de su Mesías, no dudaron que fuera el mismo que el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, pero eso del corazón puro no les parecía para nada.

Solo ciertos Saiyajins sabían la verdadera razón del porque se hacían expediciones en aquel planeta Namekusein, los demás solo sabían que estaban ahí para pedir esclavos y provisiones, campos de entrenamiento, entre otras cosas, como cuidar las esferas que carecían para ellos de sentido cuidarlas, solo eran esferas y nada mas, no se les dio el conocimiento del poder de esas esferas, para que el Rey no fuera traicionado y hurtaran dichas esferas para su propio beneficio, además de que necesitaban de un Namekusein para pedir el deseo pero este pequeño dato solo lo sabia Bardock y el Rey Vegeta.

Bardock salio volando a la zona este del planeta Vegita, cubierto por una capucha gris con gorro que cubría su cabeza no dejando ver su rostro y el largo de la capucha llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

Cerca de un bosque había una casa de piedra de gran tamaño, la casa parecía abandonada, al entrar a dicha casa Bardock subió las escaleras a toda prisa, no había nadie ahí, al menos no vio a nadie en su camino, además que solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pisadas y su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse un poco, al llegar al nivel superior había un profundo pasillo que en su final estaba adornado por una gran puerta de madera, Bardock se detuvo frente a ella y dio un suspiro.

-Table, Table, abre la maldita puerta- decía Bardock golpeando fuertemente la puerta.- Table, Table- volvió a golpear Bardock al no recibir respuesta.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un hombre de piel bronceada, con pantalones y botas Saiyajins, descubierto la parte de la cintura para arriba, dejando ver su tan bien torneados pectorales, adornado por una cicatriz en su pectoral derecho.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el hombre.

Bardock volteo dentro de la habitación y vio una cama destendida, donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en el borde de la cama cubierta solo por una sabana blanca.

-Tengo malas noticias- Bardock miro al hombre a los ojos.

El hombre al ver que Bardock vio dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta por completo.

-Al menos que el mismo diablo allá venido del infierno por nosotros y llevarnos con el, aceptare esta intromisión y no te matare- decía el hombre.

-Tal vez no sea el mismo diablo, pero si un enviado de el.- el tono de Bardock descendió.

-Habla claro- pidió el hombre semidesnudo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabemos, quien es el que a estado atacando a los Saiyajins de otros planetas.

-Quien es ese desgraciado dilo ya- el hombre se acerco mas al rostro de Bardock esperando una respuesta.

-El mismo que esta juntando las esferas del dragón

-Las esferas del dragón, pero… ese desgraciado ¿esta en el planeta Namekusein?- el hombre abrió mas sus ojos al escuchar lo dicho.

-A si es, ya ataco a los escuadrones de ese planeta, un sobreviviente, se comunico y nos dijo su identidad.

-Dilo de una maldita vez- pido el hombre en un grito sujetando por el cuello de la capucha a Bardock

-Frezzer.- contesto Bardock haciendo que el hombre le soltara y diera un par de pasos atrás

-Pero ese testigo debe estar loco… Frezzer

-Frezzer fue derrotado, pero al parecer no del todo.- explico Bardock.

-Pero como es posible… tú y yo lo derrotamos, hace años- el hombre bajo la mirada consternada.

-Sabíamos de la profecía y de las conjeturas de los Namekuseianos y las nuestras- decía Bardock mirando la puerta que se abría.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, Bardock- decía una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta media espalda, rizado, de ojos miel obscuros y rasgos finos, que salio de la habitación cubierta por una bata.

-Son solo tonterías, además los rasgos de su Mesías y las del Legendario Súper Saiyajin, no concuerdan- decía el hombre semidesnudo ignorando la presencia de la mujer.- y ¿El príncipe?

-Lo enviare a una nave de salva- dijo muy seguro Bardock.

-¿Una nave de salva?, el príncipe ya no es un niño tiene que combatir- decía la mujer mirando al hombre que la acompañaba en la habitación.

-Voy a preparar las naves, hay que salir lo mas rápido a Namekusein- decía Bardock dando media vuelta y se retiro ignorando las palabras de la mujer.

-En un momento te alcanzo- decía el hombre sin prestar atención al cometario de su compañera.

-No me estas escuchando, el príncipe debe combatir es su deber- la mujer seguía reclamando, mientras el hombre semidesnudo entraba de nuevo a la habitación.- es muy probable que el sea el Legendario súper Saiyajin- hablaba la mujer introduciéndose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Pero el hombre seguía ignorándola- MALDITA SEA VEGETA TU HIJO DEBE CONVATIR- grito la mujer.

El hombre se giro bruscamente y se dirigió a ella rápidamente tomando sus muñecas y estrellándola en la pared.

-CALLA- grito pero después bajo el tono- tu estas loca, que no sabes que las paredes oyen- apretó mas sus muñecas- si alguien sabe que estoy aquí y que es lo que hago es el fin de los dos, por eso es que entre estas paredes mi nombre es Table, además a ti lo que te interesa es que maten a mi hijo, ¿verdad?, para que así no tome represarías contra ti si se llega a enterar de todo esto.

-Sabes que a mí no me importan las consecuencias- la mujer trataba de safarse del agarre.

-Cállate de una maldita vez- el Rey Vegeta la soltó y fue a acabar de vestirse.

-El que tiene miedo a las consecuencias eres tu- decía la mujer detrás de el.

-Si, no quiero perder mi planeta, mi reinado, todo lo que tanto me ah costado, por una maldita mujerzuela- la volteo a ver a la cara.

-¿Mujerzuela?… hace 10 minutos no era eso para ti

-Porque hace 10 minutos no sabia que el maldito de Frezzer esta vivo.- el rey se acababa de colocar la armadura.

-¿Frezzer?, pero si tu y…- ella no creía lo que el había dicho

-Si Bardock y yo lo derrotamos, pero resulta que el es quien a estado matando a todos los Saiyajins de otros planetas- el rey Vegeta se dirigía a la puerta, colocándose en el camino una capucha igual a la de Bardock.

-Pero que demonios tiene que ver Frezzer con lo nuestro.- recrimino ella antes de que el se fuera.

-No quiero que vallas al planeta Namekusein, quiero que vallas en la nave de salva junto con mi hijo- el rey le daba la espalda a la mujer.

-No, no me quedare cuidando a tu hijo, mientras tu te enfrentas a la muerte cara a cara, yo iré a combatir

-Iras a la nave de salva, te guste o no, soy tu Rey y me debes obediencia- decía el rey volteándola a ver.

-Desde hace 25 años, que te metiste entre mis sabanas ya no te veo como mi Rey, si no como mi pareja y como tal solo te debe respeto.- decía ella sosteniendo la furica mirada del Rey.

-Has lo que quieras, no me interesa Fasha- el rey se retiro de la habitación azotando la puerta.

En la casa de Bardock.

-¿Pero estas seguro?- decía Raditz, no podía creer lo que su padre le decía.

-Si, ese Maldito ha vuelto, quiero que te quedes aquí encargado de la reunión de todos los escuadrones que están en otros planetas, y en cuanto estén todos reunidos dirigete a Namekusein.- decía Bardock, cambiándose de ropa, colocandose unos pantalones de tipo licra color verde olivo, al igual que la playera y una armadura blanca con colores dorados en el centro y del lado derecho tenia el escudo del planeta Vegita.

-Esta bien.- Raditz estaba a punto de retirarse cuando fue interrumpido por su padre.

En la parte baja de la casa estaba Gohan comiendo.

-¡Listo!, eh acabado ¿me puedo retirar?- decía Gohan dirigiéndose a la mujer del servicio.

-Si, anda, creo que ah llegado tu abuelo, de seguro quiere verte.

-¿Mi abuelo?, pero si es muy temprano.

-Pues ah habido mucho movimiento en la zona del castillo, talvez salio alguna misión, o guerra- decía la mujer recogiendo los platos.

-¿De verdad?, entonces iré a ver a mi abuelo me prometió llevarme a su próxima expedición- Gohan se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y salio corriendo

-Pero Gohan ahí mucha diferencia entre una expedición y una misión o…- la mujer noto la ausencia de Gohan.

Gohan subió rápidamente las escaleras llegando hasta la habitación de su abuelo, que tenia la puerta entre abierta, antes de entrar escucho voces así que decidió quedarse a escuchar.

-¿Por qué yo?- se escuchaba la voz de Raditz.

-Porque yo iré lo más rápido posible a Namekusein, y no me puedo retrasar con Gohan.- esta vez escucho la voz de su abuelo Bardock.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Raditz, dejaras e Gohan en la nave de salva y ya, es mucho pedir, crees que tu pequeño cerebro pueda recordar eso.

-Porque no se queda aquí en el planeta, estará seguro.

-Con Frezzer suelto, nada es seguro Raditz, así que llevas a Gohan a la nave de salva y te aseguras que el Príncipe Vegeta también este ahí.- Bardock se coloco una capa de color verde olivo.

-Por favor, el príncipe ya no es un niño, para andarlo escondiendo.- decía Raditz burlonamente.

-Niño o no es el príncipe y ahí que pensar en su seguridad al igual que la de Gohan, entre mas lejos estén del campo de batalla, mucho mejor… no quiero arriesgarme a que lo maten a el o a Gohan.- Bardock se acerco al baúl que estaba al pie de su cama y lo abrió removiendo las cosas que se encontraban en el.

-Pero si el príncipe es muy fuerte hasta es mas fuerte que nosotros dos juntos.- Raditz se acerco mas a su padre tratando de ver que era lo que buscaba su padre en aquel baúl.

-Entiende, que al primero que atacar será a el príncipe en dado caso que nos venza, necesitamos que el se convierta en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin para que venza a Frezzer.-Bardock dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro al haber encontrado su objetivo.

-Pero ¿Cómo saber cuando llegue a ser ese Saiyajin?- Raditz se cruzo de brazos esperando respuesta.

-Raditz… tengo que decirte algo… algo que desde hace mucho años me persigue.- Bardock se acerco a Raditz mas para acortar la distancia y hablar mas bajo.-Ni siquiera el Rey lo sabe y si se llegara a enterar corro el riesgo que abuse de mi capacidad y me puede llegar a matar.- Bardock guardo algo entre su armadura, lo guardo con tanta rapidez que Raditz no pudo distinguir que era.

-¿Pero de que hablas?…- pregunto Raditz, confuso con las palabras de su padre.

-Raditz… en el planeta antes de ir al planeta en el que fue la emboscada de Frezzer hace 25 años, un ser que había sobrevivido al ataque me dio un golpe en la nuca, diciendo que tendría premoniciones, que vería como se exterminaría mi raza como nosotros hicimos con la de ellos…

-¿Premoniciones?, exterminar nuestra raza, por favor son tonterías…- hablaba en tono burlón Raditz.

-Raditz escucha… yo vi todo lo sucedido, en mi cabeza, toda la batalla contra Frezzer, ya sabia lo que pasaría, cuando Frezzer lanzo ese ataque destruyendo su propia nave, tome al Rey Vegeta y lo aleje porque sabia lo que pasaría después, nosotros moriríamos y Frezzer destruiría el planeta… pero no paso así, nosotros lo atacamos, pero no lo vencimos…

-Bueno suponiendo que es verdad- Raditz estaba escéptico aun- que tiene que ver con lo de ¿Cómo saber cuando el príncipe sea el Legendario Súper Saiyajin?

-Mientras viajaba, rumbo a la tierra tuve otra premención, era el príncipe Vegeta, peleando con unos seres de apariencia terrícola un anciano y un tipo de piel blanca, pero el príncipe tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules como el Mesías del que hablan en Namekusein y el mismo digo con sus palabras que había alcanzado el nivel de Súper Saiyajin, pero…

-Rubio y ojos azules, entonces es el mismo, el Mesías de Namekusein y el legendario saiyajin es el mismo padre.-Raditz, no podía creer que en verdad era el mismo, además de que en verdad existía ese Súper Saiyajin.

-Raditz… en mi premonición también aparecía tu hermano con el mismo aspecto.

-¿Kakaroto?, pero si el esta muerto, además el era muy débil como puede tener el mismo aspecto, además, se supone que solo es un Legendario Súper Saiyajin cada mil años, ¿no es así?

-Kakaroto esta muerto ahora, pero cuando tuve mi premención aun seguía con vida, esa también fue una de las razones por lo que lo tuve que eliminar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que el Mesías de Namekusein y el Legendario Súper Saiyajin es el mismo.

-¿Una de las razones?- Raditz se confundía más.

-Raditz, ¿recuerdas a Paradas?

-No

-El tuvo un hijo que tenia mucha fuerza al nacer de echo era mayor a la del príncipe, a ambos los mandaron a matar porque no podían aceptar que alguien fuera mas fuerte que el Rey o que el Príncipe. Si Kakaroto superaba al Príncipe, lo matarían al igual que a nosotros, y no permitiría que otro lo matara, al menos que fuera yo mismo.

_Hasta en la muerte Bardock tenia que proteger a Kakaroto_, pensó Raditz, pero ahora no tenia ya que preocuparse mas por su hermano menor, si no del porque Bardock quería seguir escondiendo al Príncipe.

-Pero… si dices que el Príncipe alcanzara ese nivel, no veo porque la necesidad de esconderlo. Al contrario llevarlo a Namekusein para que de una vez por todas derrote a Frezzer.

Gohan escuchaba detenidamente la conversación… su abuelo lo dejaría fuera de la batalla cuando había prometido llevarlo con el, se había enterado de la premoniciones de su abuelo, ahora entendía porque el día que su abuelo llego a la tierra sabia su nombre, talvez lo había visto a el en una de esas premoniciones, y ahora también sabia que el Príncipe Vegeta seria ese Legendario Súper Saiyajin al igual que su difunto padre que al parecer seguía con vida, ese comentario fue una luz de esperanza para saber que su padre aun estaba vivo, y recordó el rencor que sentía por dentro al recordar que su abuelo el que lo había entrenado y echo cargo de el en los últimos meses había matado a su padre solo porque no quería que otro mas lo matara, el tampoco entendía porque lo querían dejar fuera al príncipe si sabían que podría vencer a ese tal Frezzer, así que inmediatamente salio de la casa en búsqueda de alguna forma para llegar a el planeta Namekusein por su cuenta, y el único aliado en el que pudo pensar fue el Príncipe Vegeta, que seria parte también al igual que el del plan de alejarlos de la batalla. Sin escuchar la verdadera razón del porque Bardock quería ocultar por mas tiempo al Príncipe.

-Al príncipe Vegeta le costara trabajo llegar a ese nivel según escuche su relato en mi premención, y hasta que el no llegue a ese nivel, si el se enfrenta contra Frezzer perderá.

**_Continuara…_**


	12. Una nueva Alianza

_**NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE DRAGON BALL Z SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**_

_**Nota del autor:** Hola!, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso xD, es que me habia quedado sin capitulos, este es el ultimo que habia escrito, y bueno no queria presionarme al quedarme sin capitulos, pero ya estoy volviendo a poner toda mi atencion en este fanfic :), asi que bueno tomen este capitulo como un pequeño relleno :), apartir del que sigue ya comenzaran las batallas :D Sin nada mas que decir hasta la proxima._**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 12: Una nueva alianza._**

-¿Cuándo saldré?- decía el Príncipe Vegeta con un papel en la mano.

-Inmediatamente, ya tenemos lista la nave Príncipe- decía un soldado.

-Me estas ocultando algo- Vegeta miro latentemente al soldado, el ser enviado a una guerra tan de repente y en la nave de salva no le parecía una buena idea, sospecha que pasaba algo, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que hace 25 años, que fue secuestrado para no asistir en la batalla que tuvieron contra Frezzer.

-Príncipe Vegeta yo solo le informo lo que me dijeron- el soldado ante el temor dio media vuelta y se fue,

-Espera insecto…- cuando el Príncipe estaba apunto de alcanzarlo fue interrumpido.

-Príncipe Vegeta- Gohan venia muy sofocado por correr tanto al buscar al príncipe.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto el de mala gana.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Gohan recuperaba la respiración.

-Y de que se supone que hablaremos de animales que nunca has visto- el Príncipe le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse.

-Se que lo enviaron a una guerra… esa guerra no existe, al menos no en esa dirección-dijo Gohan haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

-Y tu que demonios sabes

-Escuche a mi abuelo hablar con mi tío Raditz, diciendo que lo enviarían a la nave de salva junto conmigo para ocultarnos.

-Y ¿Cómo porque nos ocultarían mocoso?- vegeta se reía de las palabras del niño.

-Va a estallar una batalla a muerte en un planeta.

-Una batalla a muerte, pero que tonterías dices, anda ve a tomar leche con galletas

-Escúcheme, por favor, no cree que es demasiado sospecho que de un de repente lo envíen a una guerra y solo a usted con Nappa, además esas guerras se avisan con anticipación por lo menos con 2 semanas, y que casualidad que lo envían en la nave de salva.

-Insolente en esa nave se llega más rápido, y una guerra estalla en cualquier momento no con un mes de anticipación.

-No le parece extraño que mi abuelo no le allá entregado ese informe personalmente, además el junto con el rey saldrán en cualquier momento a la batalla que le comento contra un enemigo muy fuerte. Si no me cree compruébelo usted mismo valla a…

-Príncipe Vegeta… príncipe- gritaba a lo lejos Nappa.- Príncipe.

Nappa llego muy agotado con trabajos respiraba se apoyo en sus rodillas y comenzó hablar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto el principe

-Me eh enterado de lo de Frezzer

-¿Frezzer?- Vegeta abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Perfecto, Nappa había arruinado el plan de Gohan, el planeaba decirle que lo ocultarían y que los alejarían de la batalla, pero lo que no le pensaba decir era contra quien era la batalla y en que planeta ahora Nappa había revelado el enemigo y seguramente lo haría con el lugar.

-Si, Frezzer esta vivo, dicen que tiene otra apariencia que su nivel de pelea a aumentado demasiado… y que esta en algún planeta recolectando no se que cosas

-Pero que estupidez, todos se han vuelto locos, Frezzer esta muerto, ¡MUERTO!- decía exasperado el príncipe.

-El es el que ah estado matando a los Saiyajins de otros planetas hubo un sobreviviente en el planeta Belu, el cual lo identifico como Frezzer.- explicaba Nappa.

-Lo vez es cierto- decía Gohan.

-Dime en este preciso momento donde será la batalla- decía Vegeta tomando a Gohan por el cuello.

-No…no… lo…are- decía Gohan con dificultad.

-Nappa, ¿Dónde esta Frezzer?- volteo Vegeta a ver a Nappa sin soltar a Gohan.

-No lo se, eso lo escuche, pero cuando pregunte, me lo negaron, dijeron que era mentira.

-Entonces, como saber si es verdad o no- Vegeta no sabia si creer o no.

-Están preparando varias naves, además me eh enterado que Bardock saldrá junto con el Rey y Raditz se quedara a reunir a los escuadrones de otros planetas- explicaba Nappa.

-Habla de una maldita vez mocos, antes que te mate- Vegeta volvio la mirada a Gohan, apretando mas su cuello.

-Con una condición-

-No ahí condiciones

-Entonces olvídalo.

-No te preocupes le preguntare a alguien mas, total una vida menos a nadie le afectara- Vegeta comenzó a apretar mas el cuello de Gohan.

-Es… pe… ra… solo… qui…ero… ir… con…. Tigo…- decía Gohan, haciendo que Vegeta lo soltara.

-Pero que cosas dices, te mataran inmediatamente, si vas allá.- explicaba Vegeta.- son tantos tus deseos de morir.

-Es algo que a ti no te importa, yo se donde esta Frezzer, tu solo me tienes que llevar contigo.- decía Gohan aun en el suelo.

-Tienes razón, no me importa tu vida, solo que me lleves allá.- Vegeta volteo a ver a Nappa.- Nappa prepara la nave de la zona suroeste, iremos en ella, nadie sabe de su existencia, no seremos rastreados- Vegeta volvió a ver a Gohan- Y tu, ve a ponerte armaduras de combate, te espero en la puerta trasera de la caverna de la zona oeste, y ponte una capucha para que nadie te reconozca- Vegeta se fue del lugar.

-/-

-Aquí esta- dijo Yamcha saliendo de un lago con una esfera del dragón entre sus manos.

-Valla ya era hora- del suelo se levanto una muy aburrida Bulma.

-Pues entonces hubieras bajado tú a buscarla- Yamcha se sacudía el agua de su cuerpo.

-Yo, soy una señorita débil e indefensa, los trabajos sucios los haces tu- Bulma llevo las manos a las cintura indicio de una próxima pelea.

-¡AH!- grito Krillin- ya basta de pelear, me tienen artos, o los dos se callan o se largan de aquí.

Todos quedaron extrañados ante el cometario de Krillin, Ten-Shin-ham solo miraba a su calvo amigo tomando su color natural, mientras Bulma y Yamcha se daban la espalda mutuamente. Ten se acerco a tomar la esfera del dragón.

-Bueno pues tenemos que encontrar las otras 2 y después idear un plan para apoderarnos de las demás- explicaba Ten, con la esfera en sus manos y comenzando a emprender camino.

-Por lo menos alguien es útil aquí- decía Bulma mirando a Yamcha.

-Oye…- Yamcha estaba apunto de hablar cuando.

-Miren eso- señalo al cielo Krillin.

Eran formas esféricas que descendían del cielo al planeta Namekusein, nuestros amigos miraron detenidamente aquellos objetos, y vieron que descendieron cerca de donde la nave de ellos se encontraba.

-¿Serán meteoritos?- pregunto un ingenuo Yamcha.

-Valla, pero que inteligente eres, meteoritos metálicos, no cabe duda que eres muy intuitivo Yamcha- Bulma quería seguir peleando.

-No pienso darte el placer de discutir- decía Yamcha dándole una vez mas la espalda a Bulma.

-Es mejor que vallamos a…- Krillin sintió un ki conocido- ese ki, ese ki… es de…

-El padre de Goku- completo Yamcha la oración.

-¿Qué el padre de Goku esta aquí?- dijo una neurótica Bulma.

-Es un ki grande… pero no supera al del otro ser- Ten-Shin-ham, comparo los ki con el de Frezzer.

-Pero el que lo acompaña también es grande, no puede ser…- decía Krillin al borde de desmayarse.

-Miren, ahí viene dos mas- Yamcha señalo el cielo, donde se veían dos naves espaciales mas iguales a las anteriores.

_En otra parte de Namekusein._

-Se siente el poder de Frezzer en esa dirección, es gigantesco- decía Bardock mirando su rastreador.

-Tonterías, no creo que sea más fuerte de lo que era antes- contesto el Rey saliendo de su nave y quitándose la capa arrogándola dentro de la nave.

-Rey Vegeta, ahí mas poderes en esa dirección- Bardock señalo a donde Krillin y los demás estaban.

-Son 3 pero son solo basura, es mejor ir a buscar a Frezzer y acabar de una vez con esto- El rey Vegeta sujeto el mango de su espada que se encontraba a un costado, esa misma espada que años atrás corto a Frezzer en dos.

-Su majestad, estamos a su ordenes- llegaron 2 soldados.

-Y los demás- pregunto Bardock- donde están los demás.

-Ya vienen 3 escuadrones hacia acá en cualquier momento llegan, el señor Raditz, nos envió como apoyo en lo que los demás llegan, General.

-Será mejor reunir las esferas su majestad- aconsejo Bardock- las pondremos en un lugar seguro y después iremos por Frezzer.

-Pero no sabemos si ya reunió todas.

-Ustedes vallan en la zona norte, ahí una aldea ahí debe de haber una esfera, tráiganla a este lugar- Bardock dio ordenes a los soldados los cueles se retiraron inmediatamente del lugar- Nosotros iremos en dirección donde están los sujetos débiles, tal vez sean hombres de Frezzer que tiene una esfera su majestad, en esa dirección ahí otra aldea.

-Esta bien, vamos- El rey Vegeta emprendió el vuelo en dirección que le indico Bardock.

-/-

-Maldito mocos- decía Raditz golpeando una mesa.- Ya buscaron bien.

-Si señor, ya fuimos al arrollo que nos indico el general Bardock, y no estaba ahí.- decía un soldado Saiyajin.

-Raditz, Raditz- entro gritando una mujer- El rey Vegeta ¿Ya se ah ido?

-Fasha que demonios haces aquí, el Rey ordeno que abordaras la nave de salva y esa nave salio hace mas de una hora.- decía Raditz desesperado, pues nada salía como estaba planeado, Gohan había desaparecido, Fasha no abordo la nave.

-Iré a combatir, además el Príncipe Vegeta tampoco abordo su nave que le correspondía.

-¿Qué?, pero que demonios pasa con ustedes, se han vuelto locos, maldita sea- Raditz se retiro del lugar saliendo del edificio- el hijo de Kakaroto que le gusta esconderse y ese principito de pacotilla, que no obedece, pero que maldito planeta es este.

-/-

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Poco, mire ahí esta el planeta Namekusein, Príncipe, aterrizaremos en una hora.

-Perfecto… tengo que derrotar a Frezzer a como de lugar, ese maldito lagarto se arrepentirá de haber vivido- decía el Príncipe Vegeta con la mirada fija en el planeta Verde que se veía a través de la ventana principal de la nave espacial.

-/-

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que le hace falta?- decía un sujeto de cabello alborotado.

-Un equipo de sonido, aun no se donde colocarlo- respondía un anciano con una cigarro en la boca y un gato negro en su hombro.

-Solamente eso, no importa, me la llevare así, Piccolo ya me lleva varios días de ventaja.- El hombre de cabello alborotado subió rápidamente a la nave espacial.

-Espera Goku, como vas a viajar sin un equipo de sonido, te…- La nave despego, arrojando al anciano por cielos.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Encuentros

_Vale ps ahora si actualizo a tiempo n______________n_

_**Nota del autor:** ps yo noy muy buena con eso de escribir batallas xD... pero se hace lo que se puede... me puse a jugar el Budokai 3 ... para saber como seria la pelea entre nappa y ... bueno el otro personaje xD esq no quiero decirles quien es hasta que lo lean ustedes... en fin me puse a jugar segun yo para inspirarme en la pelea y termine 4 horas sentada frente a la televiosn xD... reuniendo las esferas del dragon... que por cierto ya desbloque a Gohan del futuro :D y ahora solo me falta desbloquear a Milk pequeña para ya tener todos los personajes ... bueno ese no es el punto... el punto es que no me asecinen por la descripcion de la batall xD... esq despues de 4 horas jugando play se me atrofio algo el cerebro._

_Hasta la proxima actualizacion_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: Encuentros.**_

Detrás de unas pequeñas cuevas se encontraban escondidos Krillin que tenia sosteniendo sobre su cabeza la esfera del dragón con sus manos, Ten-Shin-Han, y Yamcha que le cubría la boca a Bulma, con una de sus manos y abrazándola evitando que hiciera movimiento o ruido alguno.

Del otro lado de la cueva estaba el Rey Vegeta y Bardock, buscando a los sujetos del poder que habían localizado momentos antes en esa zona.

-No hay nada- decia Bardock adentrándose un poco más a la cueva.

-Estos malditos rastreadores, no sirven para nada- decía un muy furioso rey desde afuera de la cueva quitando el rastreador de la cara.

-Talvez solo fue un animal- aconsejo Bardock dándose media vuelta para salir.

Pero Krillin ya no soportaba el peso de la esfera provocando se moviera centímetros y haciendo que una pequeña porción de tierra se moviera originando un leve sonido, pero bastante perceptible para los oídos de Bardock., provocando que regresara a adentrase a la cueva.

-¡Bardock!, no hay que perder el tiempo- grito el rey desde afuera- no hay nada, larguémonos de aquí. -El rey desapareció de la vista de Bardock.

Bardock retomo el camino hacia la salida, pero volteando de reojo adentro de la cueva, estaba seguro que escucho algo y que los rastreadores, le habían mostrado la presencia de algunos seres ahí dentro, pero no eran tan poderosos así que no había de que preocuparse.

Después de que los guerreros z ya no sintieron cerca los ki de los saiyajin salieron de su escondite, con cautela.

-Maldición estuvieron a punto de encontrarnos- decía un muy preocupado Yamcha.

-Esto se complica mas, los Saiyajins ya están aquí, y esos otros sujetos que también son poderosos- explica Ten-Shin-han, ayudándole a Krillin con la esfera del dragón.

-Bulma es mejor que te quedes en esta cueva, es seguro que ya no regresen aquí, estarás mas segura, nosotros iremos a buscar las demás esferas.-aconsejo Krillin a su amiga peliazul, que se encontraba sentada trastornada por lo sucedido.

-¡QUE! ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?, yo sola e indefensa, que tal si regresan esos salvajes y me raptan y me llevan a su planeta y usan mi tan valiosa inteligencia para beneficios perversos, y me casan con un horrible Saiyajin que solo me quiera para sus placeres carnales… ¡NO! Me rehusó a quedarme aquí- Bulma se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

-No cabe duda que tiene mucha imaginación- decía en tono bajo Yamcha.

-Bulma ellos ya comprobaron que no ahí nadie, en este lugar, seguro que ya no regresan, además es mucho mas peligroso allá afuera que aquí, nosotros estaremos viniendo seguido para saber como te encuentras- Ten-Shin-han trataba de convencer a Bulma que permaneciera en ese lugar.

---------------------------------------------

-Bien hasta aquí llegaste con nosotros mocoso, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ya no es mi problema- Decía el Príncipe Vegeta colocándose sus guantes, y deshaciéndose de la capa que cubría su espalda.

-Esta bien- Gohan siguió un pequeño pasillo de la nave que era de tamaño mediano, con forma ovalada, llegando hasta la salida, donde oprimió unos botones haciendo que la puerta se abriera, Gohan al estar a un paso de salir miro el paisaje de aquel planeta y dio un enorme suspiro, colocándose la capucha que llevo horas antes cuando se encontró con el príncipe afuera de una caverna, cubriendo su cabeza y no dejando ver su rostro.

-Nappa dame un rastreador- ordeno el príncipe.

Nappa tomo un estuche, que lo llevo al príncipe abriéndolo y dejando mostrar varios rastreadores, el príncipe tomo uno lo coloco sobre su oreja, cuando Nappa cerro el estuche el príncipe volvió a hablar.

-Espera- el príncipe esta vez tomo el estuche entre sus manos, y lo volvió a abrir, tomando otro rastreador.

-¿dos rastreadores?, para que quiere otro príncipe- pregunto Nappa.

-Te espero afuera y no te tardes- contesto el príncipe tomando el mismo camino que Gohan había tomado segundos antes.

Al llegar a la puerta de la nave espacial la vio abierta signo de que Gohan se había marchado, pero al salir de ahí noto que Gohan iba caminando y no llevaba mucha distancia recorrida.

-HEY TU ENANO- grito el príncipe, provocando que Gohan volteara a verlo.

El príncipe comenzó a volar en dirección a Gohan.

-Es seguro que te maten, pero por lo menos con esto te podrás esconder y rezar unos minutos antes de tu muerte- Vegeta le extendió el brazo abriendo la palma de su mano dejando ver un rastreador.

-No lo necesito- dijo Gohan

-¿Qué no lo necesitas?, acaso crees que ganaras una pelea con los hombres de Frezzer, mira mocoso los soldados de Frezzer, tienen el nivel de un saibai-man, y Frezzer tiene…- Vegeta fue interrumpido por Gohan.

-Tiene un poder de pelea que revesa el suyo príncipe, y aun no ah expulsado todo su poder, ese tal Frezzer.-Gohan solo miro a los ojos al príncipe mirando una cierta confusión en el- Mi padre, antes de morir me enseño a detectar y reconocer ki.

-¿Detectar y reconocer ki?- dijo un confundido Vegeta.

-Si, yo no necesito de ese rastreador, además es seguro que el poder que se muestra en el rastreador no sea todo el poder que pose una persona, lo puede aumentar, o disminuir y de echo esconder, así que si un enemigo se acerca esconderé mi ki, de seguro esos soldados están tan acostumbrados a sus rastreadores como ustedes.- Gohan dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

---------------------------------------------

Los pies de Gohan se detuvieron en seco cuando percibió un ki conocido en aquel lugar, cerca de donde el se localizaba. Sacudió su cabeza y continuo su camino explorando aquel planeta, seguramente fue su imaginación, por un momento sintió la presencia del hombre calvo que era amigo de su difunto padre, de Krillin, era imposible que el se encontrara en ese planeta.

Continuo su andar, en busca de su abuelo Bardock, que se encontraba a varios Kilómetros de ahí, no voló para no ser detectado por alguno de los hombre de Frezzer, sentía un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, al recordar el ki de Frezzer. En cuanto percibió ese ki se maldijo así mismo por haber convencido al príncipe Vegeta de llevarlo con el, le daba pavor pensar si se llegara a encontrar a Frezzer. Pero ya estaba ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás, además ya estaba arto de siempre huir, de tener miedo de todo, de que los niños Saiyajins con los que entrenaba lo llamaran, débil, cobarde.

Si no hubiera sido tan miedoso, talvez hace mucho hubiera huido a la tierra, pero sabia que irían en su búsqueda, y que esta vez si matarían a su mama, de no haber sido tan miedoso, hubiera permitido que su padre lo entrenara cuando el se lo pedía, y hubiera echo algo el día en el que su abuelo y tío se lo llevaron de la tierra al planeta Vegita.

Ahora aria algo, comenzaría a demostrarse a el mismo que podía ayudar, que esta vez no tenia miedo, era nieto del General Bardock, mano derecha del rey del planeta Vegita, le demostraría a su abuelo que el al igual que su padre nunca se daban por vencidos ante un enemigo, aunque su abuelo nunca permitió que su padre se lo demostrara.

Además no había sido sometido por meses a un entrenamiento que casi lo mata, para ser escondido en una nave de salva.

Sabia que si era cierto que Frezzer se dedicaba a conquistar planetas, algún día llegaría la tierra, en caso de ganar aquella batalla contra lo Saiyajins, y seria el final de la humanidad y del planeta tierra, de la vida de su madre, de sus amigos, seria mejor ayudar ahora a derrotarlo, que quedarse de brazos cruzados, los Saiyajins tenían mas posibilidades de derrotarlo que los húmanos, ayudaría a salvar a la tierra como hubiera echo su padre, aunque eso significara jamás volver a ella.

----------------------------------------

Aquel planeta parecía deshabitado, por dónde sea que se miraba solo se veía flora sin un ser vivo alrededor, pero por todos lados estaban expandidos, diferentes soldados, tanto Saiyajins, como hombres de Frezzer, pero había un punto en especifico en donde había tres sujetos.

- Valla, valla, pero ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- decía el Príncipe Vegeta aterrizando en la superficie de aquel planeta, colocándose detrás de un sujeto de piel verdosa, con cabellos del mismo color pero con un tono mas fuerte, y rasgos finos.

-Pero, si es el chiquillo malcriado del Príncipe Vegeta- contesto burlonamente aquel sujeto de piel verdosa.- Pensé que aun seguías escondido.- el sujeto aun le daba la espalda al príncipe.

-Y nosotros que estabas muerto- esta vez quien habla fue un sujeto calvo con bigote ubicado detrás del Príncipe Vegeta.

-Valla, pero si es Nappa, que sorpresa, ¿aun sigues de lamebotas?- dijo el sujeto dándose media vuelta para ver mejor a los sujetos con los que platicaba.

-Nappa- grito el príncipe al ver como su acompañante estaba apunto de arrogarse a golpear al de piel verde.- Después te divertirás con el- el príncipe ahora colocaba su mirada con aquel piel verde- Ahora dime, ¿ah que ah regresado el insecto de Frezzer? Y ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- cuestiono el príncipe.

-Regreso, para acabarlos, como tubo que hacerlo hace tantos años, y lo hizo hasta ahora porque no contaba con el arma que aseguraría su victoria- respondió el de piel verdosa.

-¿Acabarnos?- pregunto una vez mas burlonamente el príncipe- Si no pudo hace 25 años ¿Qué le hace pensar que ahora lo hará?

-Hace 25 años, solo tuvieron un golpe de suerte… pero esta vez no se repetirá, además el Gran Frezzer esta reuniendo las esferas del dragón.

-¿Las esferas del dragón?- pregunto ingenuo el príncipe- acaso piensan chantajear a los Namekuseianos, para que nos ataquen.

-Príncipe Vegeta, tan excluido como siempre de los asuntos importantes, de seguro tu al igual que los demás saiyajin piensan que esas esferas son cualquier artefacto de adoración para los de este planeta… tal parece que el Rey Vegeta te negó la verdadera razón por la que cuidan esas esferas.

-Tal parece que de alguna manera se enteraron de los poderes de esas esferas- el príncipe dio unos pasos al frente- Dime, como fue que se enteraron de esas esferas, Namekusein no es un planeta que este en su lista de conquistas.

-Pues veras, hace 1 años que atacamos el planeta Kanaza de nuevo, aquel planeta que ustedes volvieron a reconstruir y ah repoblar y usar para sus beneficios, cuando estábamos liquidando a los sobrevivientes, había entre ellos un Namekuseiano, me parece que les servia de sirviente, el caso es que nos ofreció la revelación de un gran secreto a cambio de su vida.

-Que invesil fue ese Namekuseiano. Traicionar a su propia raza y ala raza que les ofrece protección a cambio de su patética vida.- decía cínicamente el príncipe.

-Hay veces que es mas importante salvar la vida propia que preocuparse por la de los demás, eso tu lo tendrías que saber mejor que nadie, tu siempre te preocupas por salvar la tuya… creme tiene toda la razón en hacerlo, dudo mucho que alguien de su vida por la tuya o que tu des la tuya por la de otros.

-Hablando de vidas Patéticas, ¿Cómo fue que salvaste la tuya? Zarbon, hace 25 años, tengo entendido que tú estabas cerca de la nave de Frezzer cuando este arrogo ese gran ataque contra su propia nave y soldados, incluso el general de ese entonces del planeta Vegita no lo pudo esquivar y murió.

-Pues no es lo mismo ver la batalla a que te la cuenten, como fue tu caso… sabes después de alejarnos de la atmósfera del planeta Vegita junto con las partes del Gran Frezzer, la nave del Rey Cold nos localizo, y cuando supo de lo que le habían echo a su hijo, el pensaba hacer lo mismo con el heredero del planeta Vegita, cuando fuimos en tu búsqueda al planeta al que te había asignado el Gran Frezzer, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que no estabas ahí, ni siquiera llegaste, años después supimos que te habías ido a esconder como un niño buscando el cobijo de su madre…-Mientras que el hombre de piel verde seguía con su monologo, el Príncipe Vegeta ya tenia sus puños totalmente apretados, ante los comentarios de aquel soldado- Pero eso no responde tu pregunta, resulta que tu General Bardock, no es el único con dones especiales.

-Nappa… es todo tuyo ese insecto no se merece morir en mis manos- decía el príncipe dejando de hacer presión en sus puños, ya no quería escuchar mas la patética voz de Zarbon, y dirigiéndose a una roca y sentarse en ella.

-Perfecto- decía Nappa acercándose a Zarbon, ladeando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha provocando que su cuello tronara- tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- decía Nappa.

-Adelante- zarbon tomo pose de combate.

Nappa fue el primero en arrogarse al de piel verde dándole un golpe en la mejilla que no le causo ningún daño, después le envió uno en el estomago haciendo que este se doblara y comenzara a levantar su rostro con una media sonrisa dibujada en el.

-¿Eso? Es todo lo que puedes hacer Nappa?- decía burlonamente el piel verde.

-Esto solo es el calentamiento… - contesto divertido el calvo.

Una vez mas Nappa fue quien encaro a Zarbon, dándole múltiples golpes, los cueles Zarbos, detenía con sus brazos o piernas, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a elevarse en el aire, después Zarbon fue quien comenzó a golpear a Nappa, al igual que Zarbon, Nappa detenía los golpes con las extremidades, no había ni ganadores ni perdedores en aquella batalla, todo indicaba que tenían el mismo nivel.

Zarbon expulso un poco de su ki provocando que Nappa retrocediera un poco.

-No cabe duda, si tú siendo un saiyajin de clase alta, peleas así… es seguro que el Gran Frezzer derrote fácilmente al Rey.

-Ya basta de tanta palabrería… quería divertirme un poco… pero ya me arte de ver tu patética cara- Nappa descendió hasta el suelo, donde se deshizo de su armadura.- Es hora de pelear enserio- sonrió.

Zarbon, comenzó a ver desde el cielo como Nappa comenzaba a deshacerse de su armadura, y se colocaba en posición de batalla, comenzando a dispersar su ki en todo su cuerpo.

-Anda Ataca- pidió Nappa.

-Crees que soy idiota, con tan solo tocarte me provocaras una quemadura muy grave- decía desde el cielo el de piel verde.

-Entonces yo atacare- grito Nappa hiendo hasta donde zarbon se encontraba.

Zarbon una vez más esquivo el enorme cuerpo del saiyajin. El peliverde comenzó a atacarlo con energías en diferentes direcciones. Nappa las regresaba con sus manos.

Nappa se esta desesperando de no poder dar ni un golpe certero a Zarbon, quien rechazaba sus ataques, así que comenzó a reunir su ki en la parte de su garganta, abriendo excesivamente la boca y saliendo por esta un rayo de energía dirigida al de piel verde.

Este lanzo una energía parecida a la de Nappa pero esta salía de la palma de sus manos, provocando un choque con el ataque de Nappa y haciendo que este se desviara de su objetivo que era el.

-Es hora de terminar…- decía con una media sonrisa el de piel verde y en un movimiento rápido se colocó tras Nappa, golpeándolo en la nuca, provocando que este cayera en el suelo.

Nappa se levanto dificultosamente, debido a aquel golpe había quedado algo desorientado, cuando estuvo incorporado, dio media vuelta para ver a Zarbon, el cual ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto

-Aquí- respondió, haciendo que Nappa volteara, encontrándose con una bola de energía sobre su rostro. Explotándole en el.

-Maldito- grito Nappa decidió a darle un golpe al piel Verde, pero aquel ataque lo había dejado un poco ciego, no podía abrir por completo los ojos, haciendo que fallase en el ataque.-Pero que demonios- decía Nappa, no podía creer que en unos cuantos segundo aquel soldado le estuviera ganado la batalla, cuando en un principio estaba muy pareja.

-Solo quería comprara que seguías siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre… por eso jugué contigo un rato… pero me eh aburrido, y ahora te matare- el piel verde lo tomo del brazo rompiéndolo en el proceso y obteniendo un grito desgarrador por parte del Saiyajin calvo.

Después tomo con mayor fuerza el brazo roto y hizo un moviendo provocando que Nappa volara lejos de donde Zarbon estaba, llegando hasta los pies del Príncipe Vegeta.

-Príncipe Vegeta- decía Nappa aun con los ojos algo cegados y desde el suelo.

-Creo que ya no te será tan útil un lamebotas ciego y manco- dijo burlón el de piel verde.

-Príncipe Vegeta- volvió a repetir el calvo- perdóneme… no vencí en combate como tuve que hacerlo.

-Eso te pasa por confiarte en un nivel tan bajo de pelea- el príncipe observaba al calvo en sus pies- por tu irresponsabilidad, sabes cual es la paga- decía colocando en los costados los brazos, pues durante toda la batalla estuvo observando con los brazos cruzados.

-Si…- simplemente contesto el calvo.

El príncipe Vegeta levito alejándose a varios metros del cuerpo de Nappa, en cierto punto se detuvo extendiendo su brazo derecho en dirección a donde Nappa se encontraba ubicado, de repente extendió su palma de la mano. El Príncipe Vegeta comenzó a cerrar la palma lentamente, al tiempo que la cerraba se escuchaban gritos de Nappa que se retorcía consecuencia de un dolor intenso que recorría todo su enorme cuerpo. Hasta que el príncipe Vegeta cerro por completo su mano, haciendo estallar el cuerpo del saiyajin en mil pedazos y haciéndolo desaparecer. Provocando también gran hoyo en el lugar que se encontraba el cuerpo de Nappa tumbado.

-Creo que al final de cuentas, tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos- El príncipe comenzó a descender al suelo- Sabes hubo algo que siempre me tubo curioso, y que ahora podré comprobar- sus pies al fin tocaron el firme suelo- Hace mucho años escuche que los tipos como tu y Frezzer se pueden transformar, haciendo incrementar su nivel de pelea, te daré la ventaja de trasformarte antes de matarte- una vez mas cruzo los brazos.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, sin me transformo te matare en pocos segundos y yo me quiero divertir contigo- decía con una sonrisa y burla Zarbon.

-No te confíes Zarbon, que desde hace 25 años mi nivel a aumentado, además de que cada que un Saiyajin se encuentra al borde de la muerte, se recupera aumentando considerablemente mas ese poder- decía con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro- Y hace unos meses llegue de una guerra muy mal herido, además de que siempre me entreno hasta desfallecer… Recuerda también que yo soy el indicado para convertirme en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

-Valla, valla, aun siguen con ese cuento tan absurdo… del "Súper Saiyajin"… no cabe duda que ustedes son una raza muy obstinada, pero complaceré tu ultima petición antes de que mueras, tendrás el privilegio de ver mi Transformación- decía el piel verde quitándose el rastreador de su rostro.

-Adelante- decían ansiosamente el Príncipe Vegeta.

------------------------------------------------------

Gohan comenzó a correr cuando encontró unas naves, al parecer pertenecían a los Saiyajins, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando vio en un lado algo alejado de aquellas pequeñas naves en forma de esfera, tres naves Matriz, como lo Saiyajins las llamaban, en esas naves eran trasportados mas Saiyajins y usadas para las guerras, debido a su gran tamaño y gran resistencia.

Eran de forma ovalada, en su gran totalidad era de puro metal resistente, a excepción de las partes de en medio que estaban completamente echas de vidrio, y en ciertos vidrios estaba el logotipo del planeta Vegita en color rojo.

Gohan llevaba varias horas caminando, tenia mucha sed, era una suerte haber encontrado esas naves pequeñas, naves donde solo trasportaban a un solo saiyajin, echas para las misión que se les asignaban, siempre había agua y alimento en estas, para cuando el viaje era largo.

Cuidadosamente se acerco a una de las naves pequeñas, para no ser visto por algún saiyajin, oprimió un pequeño botón que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la compuerta, haciendo que esta se abriera.

-¿TU?- decía un muy exaltado y sorprendido Gohan al ver quien estaba dentro de aquella nave.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**saiya Elite:** si algo de lio XD... ps si todos quieren las esferas :D. todos quieren tener poder XD jajaja.

**lala:** wa!! relamente me gusta saber que te gusta la historia :) aca nuevo capitulo ojala sea de tu agrado

**

* * *

**


	14. ¿Esperanza?

_Hola :)._

_Primero que nada mil disculpa por un retraso mas. Lo que sucedio fue que cai enferma durante toda la semana pasada, y no tenia ganas de prender la maquina para actualizar, solo queria dormir y dormi... debido al rinovirus que tube (se nota que veo Dr. House xD). Pero bueno aca el siguiente capitulo ojala sea de su agrado :)._

_Y mil gracias por sus Reviews :)_

_Ahora me tardare un poco mas en actualizar debido a que en este mes tengo examen de Admision a la universidad, y bueno tengo mucho que estudiar... al menos de aqui hasta julio, que presentare otros dos examenes en caso de no quedarme en este primero... asi que espero que me tengan paciencia. Llevo a la mitad varios capitulos tanto de esta historia como de otras dos en la cual esta enfocada mi atencion... una de ellas aun no la publico debido a que la pensaba hacer de un unico capitulo pero sin querer la alarge... y ahora estoy atascada en el final de esa historia xD. Pero por el momento mi inspiracion esta dirigida a esta historia :)... pero si tardare en actualizar debido a que tengo que estudiar :)._

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: ¿Esperanza? **_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron por completo al haber escuchado aquella voz, que hace mucho no escuchaba y que fue por la que emprendió el viaje a Namekusein.

-Go…go… han…- los ojos de Bulma comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, no podía creer que lo había encontrado, o mas bien el la encontró.- ¡GOHAN!- grito la peliazul, sacando media cuerpo de la pequeña nave espacial y abrazar a Gohan.- Que suerte encontrarte aquí- Bulma estaba aferrada fuertemente al pequeño cuerpo del medio saiyajin.

Gohan en seguida empujo a Bulma dentro de la nave espacial y metiéndose el también en ella, quedando ambos muy incómodos, Gohan cerro cuidadosamente la compuerta, dejando sus dedos afuera para que esta no se cerrara por completo.

-Shhh- decía Gohan con su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Y señalando después por la ventanilla que poseía aquella nave.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Bulma volteo a ver por la ventanilla algo confundida.

Al ver por la ventanilla podía ver a dos sujetos acercándose a la nave, Bulma los reconoció como Saiyajins debido a su armadura, su forma humana y por que llevaban alrededor de la cintura una cola, como lo había visto en el hermano y padre de Goku.

-Yo no vi, ni escuche nada- decía un saiyajin calvo y de baja estatura.

-Porque eres un torpe… estoy seguro que escuche voces, que venían de esa nave- señalo el segundo saiyajin un poco más alto al primero pero con melena larga.

Ambos saiyajin se acercaban ala nave.

-Si tan solo trajera el rastreador, te comprobaría que te equivocas- decía el calvo.

-Pero no lo traes, así que cállate y camina.

El andar de ambos Saiyajins fue interrumpido por un ruido estruendoso que venia desde el cielo, al voltear a ver que era aquel ruido, vieron una nave de menor tamaño a la nave Matriz, cubierta por completo de color negro, al igual que sus ventanas que estaban polarizadas, evitando ver en su interior.

-Mira es la nave de salva- dijo el mas bajo señalando dicha nave.

-Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?, se supone que tendría que estar alejada de este lugar, protegiendo al príncipe y al nieto del General.

-Escuche que Fasha también fue asignada a esa nave- volvió a decir el calvo.

-¿Fasha?, pero ella ¿Por qué?, no es mas que una saiyajin de clase baja.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de holgazanear y vengan acá- grito otro Saiyajin, con armaduras diferentes, su vestimenta era completa como la del Rey y el General, y no cortas como las que lucían los soldados.- Venimos a una batalla contra nuestro peor enemigo, no a un día de campo- el saiyajin se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la nave que acababa de llegar seguido por los otros dos.

-------------

-Malditos monos, no dejare que hagan lo mismo que hace 25 años- decía un sujeto sentado en un trono flotante y mirando al cielo- Ve a la nave y llama a las fuerzas Ginyu.

-¿Las fuerzas Ginyu?- decía un sujeto corpulento y rosado.- no será mejor llamar al rey Cold.

-Que llamas a las fuerzas Ginyu- insistió el sujeto del trono.

-El Rey Cold, dijo que si había problemas lo llamáramos, además de que la nave de su padre ahí mas soldados…

-El que da las ordenes aquí soy yo… los hombres de mi padre son unos inútiles, así que ve y llama a las Fuerzas Ginyu, ¡Ahora!- decía con un tono mas fuerte Frezzer- oh ¿acaso? Quieres morir Dodoria.

-----------------

Zarbon había obtenido un aspecto poco común, su lisa piel se había tornado escamosa, sus finos rasgos se volvieron, grotescos, su tamaño aumento, al igual que sus músculos, parecía mas fuerte de lo que antes era.

-Vamos Príncipe te estoy esperando- reto Zarbon.

El príncipe Vegeta solo contorneo una media sonrisa en sus labios, y se arrogo contra la nueva transformación de Zarbon.

--------------------------

-Kienzan- gritaba Krillin desde los cielos arrogando su ataque a un soldado de piel anaranjada. Al ver como aquel soldado se partía en dos, bajo lentamente hasta el suelo agitado.

-Eso estuvo muy bien- decía Ten-Shin-Han, igual que Krillin y Yamcha con falta de aire.

-Valla, quien lo diría, ese entrenamiento con Kami-sama sirvió a la perfección- decía Yamcha secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Pues estos sujetos no son tan fuertes después de todo- Krillin saco de sus pantaloncillos el radar del dragón.- Allá, la escondieron cerca- señalaba Krillin a una enorme roca.

-Perfecto, es la segunda que tenemos- Yamcha corrió en dirección indicada por el pequeño calvo.

-Solo ahí una mas aun sin encontrar… las otras 4 las tiene ese hombre- decía Ten colocándose tras Krillin.

-Si, dudo mucho que sea tan fácil derrotarlo como a estos sujetos, pero por lo menos llevamos una batalla ganada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Krillin.

-¡¡¡AH!!!- se escucho un grito desde donde Yamcha estaba, cuando Krillin y Ten, miraron en esa dirección Yamcha salía corriendo con la esfera entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Krillin al ver lo alterado que venia el lobo del desierto.

-UN MINI PICOOLO- gritaba Yamcha aun corriendo a sus amigos y colocándose tras ellos.

-¿MINI PICOOLO?- dijeron ambos calvos, en unísono, mirando de la dirección de donde venia Yamcha.

Ten se acerco cautelosamente, al lugar donde había estado antes Yamcha, al acercarse pudo visualizar que alguien se asomaba por la roca, escondiéndose inmediatamente cuando vio Ten tan cerca. Ten se acerco mas y asomo de la misma forma que aquel ser había echo, escudándose tras la roca. Cuando el ser se percato de que Ten ya estaba a pocos centímetros del este se tumbo en el suelo, boca abajo y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a gritar.

-NO ME HAGAN DAÑO, PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR, NO ME MATEN- pedía un pequeño, de piel verde y vestimentas blancas con guinda.

-Si tu no nos matas, nosotros tampoco- decía Ten-Shin-Han, comprobando que no tenia mucho poder aquel pequeño ser.- ¿Quién eres?

-soy… soy… un Namekuseiano- contesto aun en el suelo el pequeño.

-Ah, entonces eres de este planeta… dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, y ¿Qué haces en este lugar con tanto peligro?

-Me llamo Dende, y estoy aquí… porque- el pequeño se levanto del suelo, mirando al suelo- porque a los hombres que atacaron… me había secuestrado para llevarme con Frezzer.

-¿Frezzer?- pregunto ingenuo Ten.- ¿Quién es Frezzer?

----------------------

-Estuvo cerca- decía Bulma al ver como los soldados se alejaban de la nave.

-Bulma ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto al fin Gohan.

-Pues hemos venido a buscarte Gohan.

-Ah buscarme ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?- Gohan se confundió aun mas.

- No sabíamos… venimos a buscar las esferas del dragón de este planeta para saber donde te tenían escondido esos saiyijins.- explico Bulma- pero tal parece que no las necesitaremos, ahora que te encontré, podemos irnos, ahí que buscar a los demás.

-¿esferas del dragón?, ¿A los demás?

-Si, este es el planeta natal de Kami-sama, aquí también ahí esferas del dragón, Krillin, Ten-Shin-Han y Yamcha, han venido conmigo para buscarte- decía alegremente Bulma.

-Ah- decía con la cabeza baja el medio Saiyajin- ellos…

-¿Qué ocurre? Gohan.

-Pensé que mi papa también venia… pero olvide que el esta…- un nudo se comenzó a formar en la garganta de Gohan.

-Ya hemos revivido a Goku con las esferas del dragón de la tierra… el viene camino hacia acá.

-Revivieron a mi papa- Gohan se mostraba totalmente sorprendido- Y viene para acá… eso es perfecto… mi papa nos ayudara a combatir.- en el rostro de Gohan se dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿Combatir?... pero ¿contra quien?

-Contra Frezzer, el quiere acabar con los Saiyajin, hace 25 años trato, pero el rey y mi abuelo lo vencieron, pero ah regresado para destruirnos y es muy fuerte Bulma… la ayuda de mi papa nos vendrá muy bien.

-¡Frezzer!... quería acabar con los Saiyajins- Bulma se cruzo de brazos- Pues bien merecido se lo tienen, por ser unos salvajes… además a nosotros que nos importa Gohan, ahí que regresar a la Tierra, tu mama te extraña mucho.

-Tu no entiendes Bulma… los saiyajin se han convertido en mi familia… yo soy un saiyajin… por mi cuerpo corre sangre Saiyajin… es mi deber luchar en esta batalla.

-Gohan- Bulma no comprendía porque el pequeño decía todas esas cosas.

-Además, si Frezzer gana es seguro que tarde o temprano llegue a la tierra y nos mate a todos- Gohan una vez mas agacho la cabeza.- Bulma…

-Dime Gohan

-¿Qué haces tu aquí dentro?- pregunto Gohan.

-¿Ah?... ¡ah!... lo que sucede es que…

Cuando Krillin, Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han, ya no sintieron el aura del Rey Vegeta y Bardock cerca ellos decidieron salir para ir a buscar las otras esferas y dejar a Bulma en la cueva por su seguridad, pero no contaban con que El Rey Vegeta y Bardock regresarían. Bardock, se escondió detrás de unas rocas llevando consigo al Rey Vegeta pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y no se alterara para que su presencia desapareciera, algo que el Rey no entendía, como era posible que desapareciera su presencia. Bardock le dijo que después se lo explicaría, pero que ahora se concentrara en relajarse y no cerrara los ojos para que se pudiera desaparecer su presencia.

Gohan, le había mostrado meses antes a su abuelo Bardock como esconder el ki como Gohan lo llamaba, Bardock no creía semejante estupidez, hasta que lo comprobó con un rastreador que Gohan podía desaparecer su presencia y no ser detectado. Así que Bardock se dedico a aprender esa técnica que le seria útil, y en ese momento le fue útil, pues estaba seguro que había sentido 3 presencias, las cueles desaparecieron.

Bardock después de ver que el Rey pudo desaparecer su presencia al igual que el se asomo cautelosamente entre las rocas, mirando sorprendido que los humanos con los que se encontró en la tierra estaban ahí en ese planeta. Bardock, miro como se acercaban a donde ellos estaban, y con su agudo oído escucho que había una persona mas escondida en la cueva, protegiendo una esfera del dragón.

La cabeza de Bardock, le dio vueltas, ellos también estaban en busca de las esferas del Dragón, ¿Cómo es que ellos estaban enterados de esas esferas?, después de pensar las cosas no le preocupo mucho que ellos tuvieran una esfera seria fácil quitárselas, su verdadero problema era Frezzer. En cuanto observo que los humanos se habían ido, llevo al Rey Vegeta una vez más a la cueva. Muy en contra de la voluntad del Rey pues este ya no quería perder el tiempo haciéndole de explorador.

Pero valla sorpresa que se llevo el Rey al ver dentro de la cueva a un mujer de cabellos azules y con una esfera del dragón junto a ella.

Definitivamente Bulma había llamado a la mala suerte, pues Bardock, el padre de Goku que fue al único que reconoció, y otro hombre de barba y cabello de punta, la llevaron a las naves donde la encerraron a ella en una y a la esfera del dragón en otra nave.

-¿Hay una esfera en la otra nave?- pregunto Gohan sorprendido.

-Si, trate de salir de esta nave pero no la pude abrir, a pesar que es muy parecida a la que había visto en la tierra esta tiene mas tecnología- explicaba Bulma.

-Si… a veces estas naves se usan para transportar rehenes, así que solo se pueden abrir desde afuera al menos que seas el dueño de la nave, pues se abre con una activación de voz por dentro.

-Valla… ahora veo el porque no la podía abrir- Bulma miraba alrededor de la nave.

-Este lugar no es seguro para ti, será mejor que te lleve a una nave Matriz, ahí estarás segura tú y la esfera- decía Gohan, abriendo la puerta de la nave que se encontraba entreabierta.

-¿Qué?, ¿Una nave matriz?, me ¿quieres meter a una de esas naves?- preguntaba alterada la peliazul.

-Te llevare a los calabozos, ahí estarás segura, los saiyajin no dejaran a ningún hombre de Frezzer acercarse.

-Pero Gohan… porque no voy contigo

-Porque iré a buscar a mi abuelo… además estarás mas seguras ahí… creeme.

------------------------------

El Rey Vegeta estaba parado en medio de un paisaje desierto, con el cuello de un hombre entre las manos, el cual aventó salvajemente contra unas rocas.

-Son solo basura- decía el Rey mirando el cuerpo ya son vida del soldado, y escupiendo a un lado.

-Ya tenemos 2 esferas en nuestro poder, si Frezzer no reúne las 7 no podrá usarlas- decía Bardock, acercándose donde el cuerpo de un soldado ya sin vida cargaba con una esfera del dragón.

-Fue bueno haber encontrado a aquella mujer- decía el Rey Vegeta mirando alrededor.

-Si así es… me comunicare con un soldado, para que venga por la esfera, no podemos permitir que Frezzer se haga de ella- Bardock dirigió la mirada al cielo pues algo llamo su atención.-Pero que demonios.

-No me digas… que ese… ese… es el Príncipe- decía totalmente colérico el Rey Vegeta. Mirando al mismo lugar que Bardock lo hacia.

--------------------------------------

-Eso es todo- decía burlonamente el Príncipe Vegeta, esquivando los golpes de Zarbon.

-Claro que no- decía igual de burlón el de piel verde.

Zarbon, le ganaba por bastante al Príncipe Vegeta pero quería divertirse un rato, tener el placer de matar lentamente al Príncipe Vegeta, desde que lo conoció nunca le callo, bien y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de matarlo no lo desaprovecharía.

Zarbon aumento su velocidad, colocándose tras el príncipe y golpeándolo en la espalda, provocando que este se estrellara en el suelo.

El príncipe se levanto rápidamente y volvió a volar en dirección de su oponente, siendo recibido con un golpe en el estomago.

-¿Pensé que me vencerías?- decía el de piel verde, mientras tomaba de los cabellos al príncipe y estrellaba su frente con la de el.

-Maldito- el príncipe le dio una patada en el estomago, provocando que Zarbon lo soltara- Ahora veras el poder un Saiyajin- el príncipe Vegeta se alejo considerablemente del de piel verde, y comenzó a formar una energía entre sus manos- Te matare- el príncipe ya había completado de formar su técnica y estaba a punto de lanzarla.- Garlick ho- grito el príncipe dirigiendo toda la energía acumulada momentos antes a su oponente.

Zarbon al mirar que su rastreador comenzó a aumentar el nivel de energía que el Príncipe acumulaba, trato de quitarse del lugar, pero de un de repente miro, que el príncipe ya había lanzado aquel ataque no tenia otra que esquivarlo, así que rápidamente, Zarbon con una de su manos formo una energía lanzándola contra el ataque del príncipe.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si, provocando estragos en ambos peleadores, y en la flora del planeta, después de que el polvo se disperso del lugar Zarbon pudo observar agitado al Príncipe del otro lado y el príncipe pudo observar agitado a Zarbon.

El príncipe tenia la mirada atenta en Zarbon, cuando de repente este apareció justo enfrente de el, alejado apenas unos cuantos centímetros de el. Zarbon comenzó a propinarle tremendos golpes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, provocando que el príncipe no tuviera oportunidad de defenderse.

Finalmente Zarbon, volvió a formar una energía entre sus manos y la lanzo a la parte media del cuerpo del príncipe haciendo que este saliera disparado a una montaña la cual atravesó.

Zarbon sonrió al verse vencedor en esa batalla también, volvió a su forma original, y comprobó con el rastreador que el príncipe esta muerto. Y se alejo del lugar a seguir con sus deberes.

---------------------

-Entra- decía Gohan, mirando en todas direcciones.

Bulma entro cuidadosamente a la nave cubierta por la gabardina que usaba Gohan momento antes, en donde ocultaba su rostro y la esfera del dragón, que hacia un gran bulto, pero no había otro lugar para esconderla.

Gohan comenzó a caminar entre un largo pasillo de aquella inmensa nave seguido por Bulma, que miraba de reojo a su alrededor, esperando no ser descubierta por nadie. Para su suerte todos los guardias de las naves se encontraban cerca de la nueva nave que había llegado a aquel planeta, y así Gohan y ella pudieron colarse, mas fácilmente a una de las nave Matriz.

-Estos son los calabozos, donde se encierran a los rehenes- explicaba Gohan, mientras bajaba unos escalones

-Estas seguro que no me mataran aquí.- preguntaba preocupada Bulma

-Descuida… no creo que lleven rehenes, mataran a todos los hombres de Frezzer, además… te pondré en uno que tiene un pasadizo secreto, para que puedas huir por si llega a venir alguien, - explicaba Gohan, tomando otro pasadizo estrecho, donde había pequeñas habitaciones.- Aquí es- Gohan se detuvo frente a una habitación.

Bulma entro lentamente a aquella habitación, que se encontraban completamente obscura, y fría, pudo ver que a un costado d las paredes había otra puerta tal vez la conexión a el pasadizo que Gohan le contó.

-Recuerda, si es necesario que huyas hazlo por aquí- Gohan señalo la segunda puerta que adornaba una pared- las luces se encienden en rojas, cuando la nave esta siendo atacada- esta vez Gohan miro al techo mostrando un foco que se encontraba apagado- este pasillo te llevara a una de las salidas.

-Esta bien- decía Bulma aun con la esfera del Dragón entre sus manos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir en cuanto pueda regresare…

-Gohan, si ve ves a los demás…

-No te preocupes yo les diré donde estas y que estas segura – sonrió Gohan a la Peliazul.

---------------------

-Rápido llama a un escuadrón para que vengan por el- decía el Rey Vegeta parado justo en frente del cuerpo inerte de su hijo- Yo iré tras ese maldito- el Rey Vegeta tomo vuelo dejando ah Bardock con el cuerpo del Príncipe en el suelo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Tete:** _Bueno pues mas vale tarde que nunca tu cometario :).... gracias por escribir y bueno que bueno que te gusta esta historia :D._

**Hanahaoyoh:** _Hola de verdad me llena de felicidad saber que te gusta mi historia :)...Sobre que parejas apareceran pues... creo que las originales que aparecen en la serie :)... soy 100% VegetaxBulma asi que habra algo enfocado en ellos :)... de echo ese momento se acerca cada vez mas... GokuxMilk (aunque esa pareja es obia... aran acto de presencia como pareja mas adelante)... El rey Vegetax Fasha (como lo escribi en capitulos pasados x) y q por cierto trae sorpresa esa relacion) GohanxVidel si es que llego abarcar hasta la saga de Majin Bu. hasta el momento solo estoy contemplando hasta la saga de cell. Sobre el encuentro de Goku y Vegeta... pues si ya mero se conocen... pero por el momento no habra una pelea entre ellos como tal... pero si empesara la eterna rivalidad...esas batallas clasicas entre ellos dos seran mas adelante... Y realmente me alajas llamandote mi fan :)... espero haber resuelto tus dudas :) se cuida mucho y hasta la proxima n______n._


	15. ¿Quien es, Quien eres?

_**N/A:**__ Mis queridos lectores después de varias semanas sin actualizar acá un nuevo capitulo :), pff de verdad lamento el retraso, andaba apurada con mi examen de admisión, ojala lo pase, pidan a todos los dioses para que lo pase xD. En fin, acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y wow las fanáticas de Vegeta y Bulma…hey les tengo una sorpresa en este capitulo._

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: ¿Quién es, quien eres?**_

-Goku… Goku- se comenzó a escuchar aquella voz por toda la nave espacial.

-1101, 1102, 1103,1104… contaba un hombre de cabellos alborotados colgando de cabeza, sujeto por los pies de una cuerda y haciendo abdominales.- 1105, 1106, 1107…

-¡GOKU!- dijo esta vez en un grito aquella voz.

-¿Eh?... ¿Quién es?- decía confundido en pelinegro y buscando al dueño de aquella voz- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estas?

-Soy Kaio-sama y me estoy comunicando contigo telepáticamente.- explicaba aquella voz.

-Kaio-sama…- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, y colgando de aquella cuerda.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Goku, no es momento de socializar, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué, que es lo que sucede Kaio-sama?- interrogaba Goku.

-Pues resulta que Gohan esta en Namukusein, Goku.

-De verdad, Gohan esta en Namekusein- sus sonrisa se dibujo aun mas en su rostro.

-Si, pero ahí algo mas Goku, algo que quiero que escuches con mucha atención.

-Que bien, Gohan esta en… ¿eh?... que es lo que sucede Kaio-sama.

-En ese planeta, esta un ser muy poderoso llamado Frezzer, no quiero… escucha bien Goku, no quiero que te le acerques, en cuando encuentres a Gohan y los demás, váyanse de ahí.- advertía seriamente el dios.

-¿Qué?- decía sorprendido- Un ser poderoso… wow, eso es tan genial Kaio-sama, me muero por pelear con el.

-GOKU- grito el dios- acaso no me escuchaste, no quiero que lo busques, el es mas fuerte que tu, ni siquiera tu padre ni el Rey de tu planeta natal lo pueden vencer.

-¿Qué?... ese saiyajin que se decía mi papa, ni el rey de ese planeta del que vengo lo han podido vencer… wow entonces es extremadamente poderoso, no puedo esperar por llegar Kaio-sama.- decía alegremente el de cabellos alborotados.

-Creo que mejor no te hubiera dicho nada…- decía con resignación el dios.

-¿Oye? Kaio-sama… ¿Piccolo ya llego a Namekusein?

-¿Piccolo?, pues aun no llega pero le falta menos de un día para aterrizar en aquel planeta.

-¿Qué?... menos de un día, ese Piccolo, si hubiera querido compartir nave, ya estaría yo también por llegar, espero que no se encuentre con ese ser que dices que es poderoso, porque si no, el se quedara con toda la diversión- decía preocupado.

-¡Hay Goku!

--------------------------------

-Pero… pero si es el General- decía un soldado mirando al horizonte- ¿Qué es lo que trae en manos?

-Parece un cuerpo…- ambos soldados miraban detenidamente, mientras a su alrededor se acercaban mas soldados.-Es… es…- el soldado no podía articular palabra al reconocer aquel cuerpo en manos de Bardock.

-Es el Príncipe Vegeta- completo otro soldado con los ojos como plato.

-Rápido muévanse, traigan una camilla- grito otro soldado que parecía tener más rango en aquel escuadrón.

Un par de soldados obedecieron la orden dada, mientras otros se acercaban a Bardock, para comprobar su teoría, y los demás se quedaron en su lugar, aun no podían creer esa escena, ellos nunca habían visto al Príncipe Vegeta en esas condiciones, era el saiyajin mas fuerte en el planeta Vegita, solo hubo una vez que llego casi medio muerto al llegar de una guerra, pero solo unos cuantos lo vieron, se decía que siempre se medio mataba en los entrenamientos, pero nadie nunca lo vio.

-General Bardock- se acerco un soldado para tomar el cuerpo maltratado del príncipe en sus manos.

-¡NO! – grito Bardock al ver como otro soldado le quitaría aquel cuerpo- yo lo llevo hasta los tanques de recuperación, ve y llama a Raditz dile que le necesito Urgentemente.

Bardock, se dirigió una nave Matriz, seguido por las miradas de los demás Saiyajin que miraban por primera vez al Príncipe en esas condiciones.

-Mas vale, que quiten esas cara, aun en este estado el sigue siendo su superior, el Príncipe del planeta en que nacieron- dijo Bardock con autoridad.- Así que dejen de mirarle, y comiencen a preparase para verse así o peor que el… Frezzer esta aquí, y Frezzer no fue quien le hizo esto si no uno de sus subordinados.-

Bardock al fin entro a la nave, caminando entre aquellos pasillos para dirigirse a la sala donde estaban los tanques de recuperación., empujo la puerta de una patada adentrándose a aquella enorme habitación blanca.

-¿Pero que ah pasado?- dijo un hombre de una túnica blanca larga y barba, su cabello y barbas eran canosas.

-En que tanque lo pongo- dijo Bardock.

-En este… es el más potente, con cuidado- decía el hombre mirando el estado del príncipe.

-¿Cuánto tardara?- pregunto Bardock, al haber acomodado al príncipe en aquel tanque.

-No lo eh revisado, deje hago un escáner y enseguida le dijo General Bardock- el hombre se alejo del saiyajin, para ir a una enorme pantalla que se situaba en aquella habitación.

La puertas por la que entro Bardock se abrió súbitamente dejando ver a un saiyajin de cabellera larga.

-General Bardock- decía agitadamente el recién llegado.

-Maldita sea Raditz- comenzó a gritar Bardock al ver a su hijo mayor.- te di claras ordenes y no las pudiste cumplir- Bardock se acerco a Raditz tomándolo de los cabellos, y jalándolo a donde estaba el Príncipe Vegeta- DIME… DIME QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO- Bardock casi le estrellaba el rostro contra el cristal a Raditz.

-Pa..dre…padre- trataba de decir Raditz

-Nada de padre, te dije que quería al Príncipe bien lejos de aquí- Bardock soltó la melena de su hijo- ¿Cómo es que vino a dar aquí?- Bardock comenzó a pasearse por aquella habitación- CONTESTA-volvió a gritar al no recibir respuesta de Raditz.

-Antes de salir de Vegita, no encontramos al príncipe ni a Gohan, ni yo sabia que estaba aquí- explicaba Raditz nerviosamente.

-Maldita sea… tampoco sabes de Gohan…- Bardock fue interrumpido por el hombre con el que se encontró al entrar ahí.

-General Bardock…- Bardock lo miro con ojos asesinos algo que puso nervioso a aquel hombre- El… el príncipe, tiene heridas graves, se tardara casi mas de un día en recuperarse por completo… de echo si hubiera llegado unos minutos después, el hubiera muerto.

Bardock dirigió esta ves la mirada a su hijo mayor, acercándose a el y sujetándolo de el cuello, levantándolo levemente del suelo.

-Si algo le llega a pasar a Gohan, jura que estas muerto, y si el príncipe vegeta no reacciona antes que el maldito Frezzer nos mate a todos, y haga explotar este maldito planeta, te buscare en el mismismo infierno para arrancarte la cabeza…- Bardock soltó a su hijo que estaba levemente morado de el rostro debido a la falta de aire.

-Quiero que envíes un escuadrón a la zona… no espera, mejor yo lo hago si no pudiste cumplir simples ordenes de alejar al príncipe y ah Gohan de esta situación, dudo que puedas movilizar a escuadrones… eres un inútil- Bardock salio de aquella habitación.

Raditz, estaba aun tratando de respirara adecuadamente, mientras se sobaba su cuello que le ardía, miro a la puerta por donde desapareció su padre, después miro al hombre que estaba también en aquella habitación, quien lo miraba asustado.

-Que miras- grito Raditz, viendo como el hombre solo meneaba la cabeza negativamente. Raditz lanzo una energía al hombre atravesándole el corazón, después se acerco al tanque donde reposaba el Príncipe- Maldito Príncipe, todo por tus tontos y estupidos caprichos, ojala que Frezzer te mate lentamente entre sus manos.

---------------------------------

-Eres un maldito- gritaba el Rey Vegeta arrogándose contra Zarbon y comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Qué se siente?... dime ¿Qué se siente Rey Vegeta?- decía Zarbon mientras esquivaba los golpes y daba otros.- Ver a tu único heredero muerto… así como te sentiste el Rey Cold se sintió al saber de lo que le hicieron al Gran Frezzer.

-Es maldito lagarto no murió… además me da igual que ese invecil del Príncipe muriera, solo demuestra que era un inútil- decía el Rey haciendo lo mismos que Zarbon.

-Es eso… o acaso ya tienes en planes dar un nuevo heredero al Plantea Vegita- ante esas palabra, el rey Vegeta paro en seco, y se alejo de Zarbon un par de metros.-Parece que tengo razón.- decía burlonamente el piel verde.

-Estas loco… después de que la reina murió ya no puede haber mas herederos…

-Ah si, se me olvidaba que aunque la pareja de un saiyajin halla muerto, después ya no pueden unir su vida a otra persona… no pueden traicionar la memoria de su pareja… serles infieles aun después de muertos…- Zarbon coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla- Aunque pensándolo bien, muy pronto el Gran Frezzer acabara con ustedes, y el planeta Vegita, así que pues da igual si ahí o no un heredero al trono ¿no lo crees?

El rey Vegeta esta apunto de ir otra vez a atacar a Zarbon cuando escucho una voz detrás de el.

-Detente Vegeta- un voz femenina fue la que hablo.

-No puede ser… esto es el colmo, que una Saiyajin mujer tenga que venir a defenderte- decía burlonamente Zarbon al ver a la mujer.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto secamente el Rey Vegeta sin girarse para ver a la mujer.

-Eh venido a pelear- contesto la mujer acercándose al Rey.

-Hmp… eres una saiyajin de clase baja, que oportunidad tienes en esta batalla…- decía el rey vegeta sin mirara a la recién llegada.

-La misma que tuve hace 24 años, defender a mi raza… demostrar que soy una verdadera saiyajin… morir en batalla es la muerte perfecta para mi- sonreía aquella mujer.

-Largate de aquí.- ordeno tajantemente el Rey.

-No lo haré… Yo peleare con Zarbon, tenemos cuentas pendientes el y yo.

-¿Conmigo?...- preguntaba confundido Zarbon- Ah!! Ahora que te miro mas detenidamente… eres Fasha, aquella saiyajin que humille hace años, si creo que te recuerdo…

-Estas loca, quien mate a Zarbon seré yo- contesto el Rey.

-Vamos, vamos no se pelean por mi, puedo con los dos al mismo tiempo.- decía burlonamente Zarbon.

-Ve a derrotar a Frezzer, eso es lo que debes de hacer, yo me encargare de este mal nacido…- ordenaba la Fasha.

-Y quien te crees para darme ordenes- respondió el rey enojado y viéndola por primera vez.

-Ya se que no soy nadie, pero un Saiyajin de tu clase no debe de perder el tiempo con un tipo como este, déjamelo a mí, y ve a derrotar a Frezzer, para que esto acabe de una buena vez- explicaba tranquilamente Fasha, sabia que tenia que alimentar el ego de aquel Saiyajin, para que así le dejara pelear con Zarbon.

-Hmp… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes dos- El Rey Vegeta comenzó a levantar el vuelo.

-Valla, pero crees que te dejare ir…- decía Zarbon mirando al rey vegeta en el cielo- Yo te matare al igual que tu hijo.

-Nadie, se queda tan contento después de haber matado al Príncipe Vegeta- decía una voz cerca del oído de Zarbon.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Zarbon al ver que aquella mujer ya estaba tras el.

-Nunca te distraigas, cuando estes en batalla- la mujer le soltó una patada en las costillas, con tanta fuerza que se fue a estrellas con una montaña que estaba cercas del lugar.

----------------------------------

-Envía al escuadrón 12 al norte, el Rey Vegeta esta ahí.- explicaba Bardock saliendo de la nave matriz- Tu, llevate al escuadrón 45 al sur tenemos que rodear a Frezzer, ¿Dónde esta Calber?

-Aquí estoy General- decía un saiyajin de cabello negro, y piel morena.

-Busca a los alrededores a Gohan, si el Príncipe llego aquí, no me sorprendería que Gohan también lo hiciera.

-General, no cree que Gohan allá escapado a la tierra aprovechando esta situación- aconsejo Calber.

-No… conozco a mi nieto, y se que no lo hizo, en cuanto lo encuentres, llevalo contigo a donde veas que esta la localización de Frezzer.

-¿Qué?.. Quiere que lleve a Gohan con Frezzer.

-Yo estaré ahí, ya es hora de que este en una batalla de verdad- Bardock se trono los dedos- Ahora todos los demás largense a lo largo y ancho de este planeta- comenzó ah hablar mas fuerte para que todos a su alrededor los escucharan- solo quiero que se queden 3 soldados por nave, para custodiarla, en esta nave esta el Príncipe Vegeta,- señalo la nave que estaba a sus espaldas- así que mas vale que no dejen que ningún subordinado de Frezzer se acerque, en esta nave quiero 5 soldados custodiando, en cuanto se recupere, dos de ellos se iran con el al campo de batalla.

Bardock comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a un soldado saiyajin que estaba dando órdenes de quien se quedaría custodiando las naves. Se acerco a la espalda del soldado.

-Ve y busca a Raditz, dale el escuadrón 12 el será el encargado de se escuadrón… y dile que por primera vez en su vida, haga algo bien.- Bardock emprendió el vuelo seguido por unos cuantos Saiyajins.

---------------------------------------

-Valla de repente todo se ah quedado en silencio- decía Bulma pegada a una de la pared de aquel calabozo- de repente se escucho mucho ruido allá afuera y ahora nada.

Bulma se despego de aquella fría pared quitandose la capucha que Gohan le habia dado y colocandola encima de la esfera del dragon para despues se dirigio a la puerta que le habia enseñado Gohan por si fuera necesario que escapara, comenzó abrir aquella puerta lentamente, para no hacer ruido, asomo la cabeza para ver un oscuro pasillo iluminado apenas por unas cuantas lámparas.

Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente entre aquel pasillos, Bulma llevaba ya varias horas metida ahí, y estaba mas que aburrida, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por aquella nave desconocida y peligrosa, pero era Bulma Briefs, la mujer mas testaruda de todo el universo, no le importaba… bueno en realidad si le importaba toparse con algún salvaje saiyajin, pero ya se las ingeniaría para no ser vista por nadie, y así poder explorar aquel lugar.

Comenzó a subir una escalera, aquel lugar al que ascendía adquiría un poco mas de luz a su paso. Todo se escuchaba silencioso, comparado con horas atrás donde Bulma escuchaba voces, y ruidos, golpes, etc… ahora todo era silencio como si nadie estuviera en aquella nave, teniendo este pensamiento decidió mirar al exterior de la nave por una ventana, que se encontraba en aquel nuevo pasillo que recorría ahora.

No vio a nadie o nada afuera, todo parecía solitario, hasta que pudo visualizar a un par de Saiyajins que platicaban o eso parecía hacer, mientras miraban el paisaje del que estaban rodeados.

Bulma comenzó a retomar su antiguo andar por aquella extensa nave, comenzó a entrar en una parte del pasillo donde había puertas continuas, que tenían en escritas símbolos que Bulma, no podía descifrar, pero que ya había visto antes, exactamente en aquella nave, que investigo en corporación cápsula.

Camino varias puertas, hasta que se coloco enfrente de una, la miro con curiosidad, poco recordaba de aquellos símbolos extraños, primero pego su oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar si alguien estaba ahí adentro, pero el resultado fue que había obtenido desde que salio de aquel calabozo, solo silencio, comenzó a empujarla poco a poco.

Cuando había abierto por completo aquella puerta, vio frente a ella, un salón blanco, con extrañas maquinas, comenzó a adentrarse sigilosamente, para saber que eran aquella extrañas maquinas, comenzó a adentrarse cuando algo a su costado le llamo la atención, al girar su rostro, a dicha dirección, sintió un escalofrió atroz recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¡AH!- grito Bulma a todo pulmón, en cuanto capto que había gritado, se llevo ambas manos a sus labios para ahogar aquel grito.- No, no puede ser…- decía aterrada Bulma en un susurro, comenzando a retroceder.

Bulma vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo, y a su alrededor había mucha sangre que era tan notoria en aquel piso tan blanco, el hombre aun tenia sus ojos abiertos, Bulma no podía ante aquella escena tan atroz.

Bulma tenia sus manos sobre su boca, y los ojos como platos, al ver a aquel hombre muerto en esa habitación, Bulma caminaba hacia atrás, como si haciéndolo huyera de aquella imagen hasta que sus pies se toparon con algo..

Bulma se detuvo y miro a sus pies para mirar exactamente que era con lo que había topado en su andar. Vio que era un pequeño escalón al levantar la vista para ver a donde dirigía aquel escalón se topo con un maquina que llamaron su atención, al ir levantando mas su vista, pudo distinguir a través del cristal de aquella maquina a una persona dentro de ella.

Se acerco un poco mas, que clase de locos era los saiyajin, había un hombre muerto en medio de aquella habitación, y dentro de una maquina otro hombre, y no conforme de tenerlo ahí dentro, estaba rodeado de agua, con una mascara que al parecer era oxigeno, o almeno seos quería creer ella.

Estudio cuidadosamente con la mirada a aquel hombre, sus ropas estaban rasgadas dejando ver un poco de aquellos pectorales bien marcados, tenia la frente amplia, Bulma nunca había visto una frente tan amplia, a pesar de que se veía herido, se apreciaba que era de rasgos finos, el cabello lo tenia en forma de punta, Bulma pensó que quizás era por el agua que hacia flotar aquellos cabellos negros, colocándolos en esa forma, el hombre tenia sus ojos cerrados, al mirarlo mas atentamente se quedo mirando aquellos parpados cerrados que le impedían ver su mirada, pero aun con los ojos cerrados se apreciaba una mirada ruda.

Bulma estaba tratando de entender porque tenían a ese hombre ahí dentro cuando de repente vio como de un golpe se abrieron esos ojos, que eran negros, y esa mirada ruda, se volvió violenta, fría, con una advertencia de "te matare", en ella.

-¡AH!- volvió a gritar una vez mas Bulma, al ver aquella mirada, al ver aquel hombre despertar, trato de correr pero sus pies le fallaron y solo logro caer pesadamente al suelo.

----------------------------------

-¡AH!... no puede ser que habrá pasado, donde se abra ido, lo sabia con lo curiosa y terca que es, no debimos de dejarla aquí, sin supervisión- decía desquiciado Yamcha, caminando en círculos, afuera de la cueva donde habían dejado a la peliazul.

-Yamcha clámate…- decía Ten Shin han, algo desesperado por el comportamiento del Yamcha.

Zumm!!... se escuchó cerca de ellos, al voltear a ver que era aquel ruido tan espantoso, y que golpeo en el suelo, vieron que era una Nave espacial, se miraron confundidos, pues dicha nave tenía el logotipo de cápsula corp. Hasta que el más pequeño de ellos reacciono.

-¡GOKU!- grito alegremente el calvo corriendo hasta la nave que acababa de aterrizar.- ¡GOKU!- se acercaba mas a la nave gritando una y otra vez su nombre.

Yamcha corría tras Krillin con la esfera del dragón entre sus manos, al igual que Ten Shin Han, y aquel pequeño Namekuseiano que habían conocido, el cual los ayudaría diciéndoles donde se supone que estaban las demás esferas, además de que el pequeño estaba solo en aquel planeta, toda su familia había sido asesinada por los soldados de Frezzer, Después de que Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, comprobaron que no había porque temerle, lo llevaron con ellos.

La puerta de aquella nave se abrió levantando una corina de humo, provocando que los demás tosieran debido al exceso de polvo, cuando Krillin al fin pudo controlarse y abrir sus ojos, visualizo una sombra en la entrada de aquella nave, estaba apunto de ir a abrazar al que abordaba dicha nave, cuando a mitad de camino se detuvo.

-¿QUE? ¿QUEHACES TU AQUÍ?- dijo gritando Krillin y con una cara de espanto.

-¿Dónde esta ese maldito Saiyajin llamado Bardock?- interrogo el recién llegado bajando de la nave.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Tete:**_ Hola, pues después de un buen merecido descanso (si estudiar se le puede llamar descanso) eh vuelto a las andadas actualizando el fic. Espero te alla agradado este nuevo capitulo.

_**MSP:**_ Wow leiste todo los capitulos en una noche :O si te creo yo suelo ser asi xD, me haces feliz diciendo que te gusta mi Fic de verdad, bueno pues espero resolver tus dudas a lo alrgo de la historia, y si no es asi, con gusto te contestare :D, Goku y vegeta, pff aun tardaremos un ratito, pero tan tan tan… Bulma y Vegeta al fin se ven las caras en este capitulo… y claro que parecera el papasote de Mirai no Trunks… de echo ya tengo capitulos donde el aparece, Muchas gracia spor lo animos, tanto para el fic, como para mis examenes. Ojala te halla gustado el capitulo y hasta la proxima (:


	16. Lo inesperado

_**Capitulo 16. Lo inesperado**_

Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, ¿Dónde estaba?, sentía una extraña sensación alrededor de su cuerpo, comenzó ah abrir sus ojos lentamente, su vista se tornaba nublada, pudo ver a su alrededor una habitación blanca, conocía aquel lugar, era la habitación de recuperación, "¿Cómo llegue aquí?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Zarbon lo había arrogado contra una montaña, de ahí perdió la conciencia, llevo sus manos a su abdomen, sintiendo el lugar donde Zarbon había arrogado su ataque.

-Maldito… Te matare en cuanto salga de aquí- decía para si el Príncipe Vegeta.

No sabia como había llegado ah aquel lugar y era lo que menos le importaba, pronto se recuperaría, pronto volvería a verle la cara a ese soldado de piel verde, el cual estrangularía con sus propias manos, El príncipe Vegeta volvió a cerrar sus ojos, aun faltaba para que estuviera completamente recuperado.

Esta sumergido en sus pensamientos, de las mil y una forma en las que torturaría a Zarbon, cuando en sus oídos, llego un grito, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con ¿una saiyajin?, ¿de cabello azul?... no esa no podía ser una saiyajin, pero tenia similitud con una acepción del color de su cabello, veía como caminaba hacia donde el se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Al girar su rostro, vio el porque aquella mujer había gritado, había un hombre muerto en medio de aquella habitación, para el era de lo mas normal, seguro que alguien enfureció y se desquito con dicho hombre, volvió a cerrar los ojos, con un poco de suerte esa mujer se marcharía, pero y ¿si era una subordinada de Frezzer?, aunque no se le veía que tuviera mucho poder, además asustarse con un muerto, su vestimenta, no le cuadraba, pero aun así tenia que deshacerse de aquella mujer.

El príncipe Vegeta cerro sus ojos, para ver hasta donde llegaba aquella mujer, y comprobar si era o no una subordinada de Frezzer, aunque estaba seguro que no lo era, por unos minutos se sintió observado, incomodo, podía sentir como aquella mujer lo miraba atentamente, no sentía que ella hiciera ningún movimiento para alejarse de ahí, "¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?", se preguntaba el príncipe, hasta que se arto de esperar, y abrió súbitamente sus ojos, volviendo haber a aquella mujer aun mas cerca, su nariz casi hacia contacto con el cristal del tanque de recuperación.

Se topo de inmediato, con unos enormes y azules ojos, los cuales se alegaron de el rápidamente, junto con un sonoro grito de aquella mujer, aquel grito lo molesto, sintió comos sus tímpanos le dolían un poco, vio como aquella mujer callo al suelo, mientras el con su puño rompía el cristal, dejando salir el liquido que lo cubría.

Bulma, sintió el duro suelo debajo suyo, junto con agua y vidrios brincando a su alrededor, se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, esperando lo peor, aquel hombre había despertado, y su mirada no era nada confiable, definitivamente esta aterrada, cuando dejo de escuchar el ruido del vidrió romperse y aquellos cristales cayendo, comenzó a bajar lentamente sus brazos, pero no los había bajado del todo, cuando aquel hombre que antes observaba ya tenia su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo.

-¡AH!... AXULIO- volvió a gritar la ojiazul ante la cercanía del príncipe y tratando de alejarse torpemente- ¡AH!- no le importaba lastimarse con los vidrios que había a su alrededor lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero debido al resbaladizo suelo no podía.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- dijo irritado el Príncipe tapando sus oídos con sus dedos índices- MUJER ESCANDALOZA.

-No me mates, por favor… no me mates- decía Bulma, desde el suelo bajamente y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Bulma de un de repente sintió como el cuello de su chaleco era tomado por las manos de aquel hombre, levantándola bruscamente, hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura de el, y unos cuantos centímetros sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el príncipe bruscamente.- CONTESTA- grito al ver que aquella mujer no respondía y tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Me lastimas- decía Bulma, sujetando las manos del hombre para que la soltara.

-DIME ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERES?- volvió a preguntar el saiyajin, aferrando más su agarre.

-Soy… soy…- Bulma al fin abrió los ojos y vio aquellos ojos azabaches llenos de odio- soy…

-¿TE AH ENVIADO FREZZER VERDAD?- volvió a preguntar desesperado ante el tartamudeo de la mujer.

-¿Frezzer?... no, yo no se quien sea Frezzer- decía con temor Bulma.

-¿ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?- volvió a preguntar.

-SUELTAME… ESA NO ES LA MANERA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA- reclama Bulma con el mismo tono que el hombre.

-YO NO VEO A NINGUNA DAMA, SOLO A UNA FEA, VULGAR Y ESCANDALOZA MUJER- contesto el príncipe.

-¿FEA, VULGAR Y ESCANDALOZA?... SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO… NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO- amenazaba la ojiazul meneándose de un lado a otro para soltarse del agarre.

-LA QUE NO TIENE IDEA ERES TU…- vegeta acerco mas su rostro al de Bulma- MUJER VULGAR- dijo escupiendo esas palabras.

-CREES QUE SOLO PORQUE ERES UN SAIYAJIN DEBO DE RESPETARTE… TU ERES EL VULGAR, UNA…- Bulma fue interrumpida por el hombre.

-CUIDA TU BOCA MUJER, QUE NO SOLO ESTAS HABLANDO CON UN SIMPLE SAIYAJIN, ESTAS HABLANDO CON…- esta vez quien fue interrumpido fue vegeta.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES EL REY SAIYAJIN, SI FUERAS UN REY NO TRATARIAS TAN MAL A UN BELLA MUJER COMO YO- seguía reclamando Bulma.

-YO SOY EL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN… ADEMAS YA TE EH DICHO QUE YO NO VEO A NINGUNA BELLA MUJER, SOLO A UNA VULGAR, FEA Y….

-ME IMPORTA POCO QUE SEAS EL PRINCIPE DEL UNIVERSO, YO SOLO VEO A UN VIL MONO SALVAJE, DONDE ME SIGAS INSULTANDO TE VOY …-Bulma guardo silencio al sentir como las manos de aquel hombre temblaban y la sujetaban mas fuerte, y se escuchaba un rechinar proveniente de su boca.- Te… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto esta ves con tono mas bajo.

Bulma veía como aquel hombre había bajado la mirada, y como su frente, al menos lo que podía ver de ella, se tornaba de un color rojizo, era claro que Bulma, no llevaba las de ganar en aquella pelea verbal, pero lo que a continuación ocurrió fue el peor y atroz momento de toda su vida.

-Maldita mujer- decía lentamente el príncipe, para soltarla del chaleco y en cuanto sus los pies de Bulma tocaron el suelo, Bulma cinto esta ves una mano sobre su blanco cuello que hacia presión.- nadie… escúchalo bien… nadie me llama mono y vive para contarlo.- decía Vegeta apretando lentamente el cuello de Bulma.

-Su…su…el… ta… me…- decía trabajosamente Bulma, tratando de quitar aquellas manos de su cuello.- por…fa…vor…

-Te matare- le susurro vegeta al oído de Bulma.

Bulma escucho aquellas palabras en su oído que hicieron que abriera aun mas su ojos, sintió recorrer el miedo por todo su cuerpo, ante aquellas palabras, sintió como las manos de aquel hombre se apretaban mas alrededor de su cuello, Bulma comenzó a faltarle el aire, comenzó a ver todo nublado, su mareo se hacia mas intenso, sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, sintió sus brazos caer pesadamente a sus costados, como sus piernas se doblaban, y sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse y sintió una lagrima recorrer su blanca mejilla.

El príncipe Vegeta, sintió como aquel cuerpo desaparecían las fuerzas, y los ojos de la mujer cerraban, con una lagrima paseando por su mejilla.

-Te dije que no tenias ideas de con quien te metías- decía en el oído de la peliazul.

Vegeta soltó el cuerpo de Bulma bruscamente dejándola caer por completo y sin compasión en el frió suelo.

-Basura- dijo el príncipe mientras miraba el cuerpo de aquella mujer, para después dirigirse a la salida.

--------------------------------

Una capa ondulante jugaba con el viento que se formo en la atmósfera, aquella tan blanca como la nieve, que a simple vista se vería tan ligera, cuando era todo lo contrario, una figura alta se escondía entre aquella cortina de humo, cuando el polvo se fue disipando, una piel verde se pudo observar.

-¿Dónde esta ese maldito Saiyajin llamado Bardock?- decía el hombre bajando de aquella nave quedando enfrente de aquellos humanos.

-Pi…Piccolo- tartamudea Yamcha escudado tras Ten-Shin han.

-¿Nail?- decía el pequeño Namekuseiano a un lado de Krillin.

Piccolo vio a aquel ser parecido a el pero mas pequeño de tamaño, después dirigió la vista al paisaje de aquel planeta, no podía creer que ese era su planeta natal, comenzó a concentrarse para detectar el ki de Bardock. Después de haber sido convencido por Kami-sama y Goku, para ir con este ultimo al planeta Vegita, para recuperar al hijo de ese terrícola torpe llamado Goku, y así de paso Piccolo podría vengarse de Bardock y Raditz, por aquella golpiza que le habían proporcionado en su pequeña visita en la tierra. Recibió una comunicación telepática con un tal Kaio-sama, el cual le decía, que ya no era necesario que fuera a Namekusein a buscar esas esferas del dragón para así poder localizar a Gohan, pues el niño se encontraba en Namekusein que lo mejor seria que Goku fuera por sus amigos y sus hijos y regresaran a la tierra, a esperar la llegada que los saiyajin como había amenazado Bardock.

Ante aquella explicación Piccolo se enfureció, había estado ahí por varios días encerrado en aquella nave para nada, el solo quería ir a matar a Bardock, pero Kaio-sama le explico que este estaba ahí pero para pelear con Frezzer un ser sumamente poderoso, que seria una muy mala idea si se llegase a enfrentar con e Frezzer, que mejor regresara y ya después averiguaría como encontrara a Bardock, eso si Frezzer no le mataba antes. En cuanto Piccolo escucho "Bardock esta en Namekusein" y "Un ser sumamente poderoso llamado Frezzer también", tomo la misma actitud de Goku, y vio que ese viaje no había sido tan en vano, pues además de que mataría a Bardock también se enfrentaría contra ese tal Frezzer, quería comprobar si era tan fuerte como Kaio-sama le dijo.

-¿Pero que es esto?- decía confuso Piccolo mirando en todas direcciones- Ahí demasiados kis poderosos.

-¿Qué… que… haces aquí?- decía entrecortadamente Krillin.

-Que demonios te importa- contesto tajantemente emprendiendo el vuelo y dirigiéndose a donde sentía el ki más poderoso.- "Ese ki debe de ser del tal Frezzer"- pensaba Piccolo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

--------------------------------------

Sintió como su cuerpo iba estrellarse ante aquella montaña, sus músculos se tensaron, ya no tenia muchas energías para seguir peleando, desde un principio sabia que no tenia muchas posibilidades de ganarle a aquel moustro pero aun así decidió enfrentarse ante el.

-Valla, valla creo que has llegado a tu limite… si sigues con ese nivel no serás digna del ser nombrada reina de Vegita- decía burlonamente Zarbon acercándose a la mujer que se encontraba estampada en aquella montaña.

-No se de que demonios hablas- decía la mujer.

-Vamos que a mi no me tienes que mentir, se muy bien de que vas con el Rey Vegeta- decía burlonamente.

-¿De que voy?... estas delirando… el Rey Vegeta y yo…- Fasha cayo cuando sintió como las enormes manos de Zarbon rodeaban su cuello.

-Lo eh visto… Bardock no es el único con dones especiales…- Zarbon acercaba su rostro al de Fasha- Por eso fue que Frezzer por fin decidió mover las piezas del juego, antes que otro maldito heredero nazca…

-¿Heredero?- Fasha estaba confundida y con falta de aire, trataba de quitar las manos de Zarbon de su cuello, pero ya no tenia tantas fuerzas.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo… no debemos permitir que ese niño nazca, porque si lo hace es nuestro fin… creo que al final fue buena idea de que vinieras a salvar a tu Rey Vegeta, para si matarte yo mismo… eh impedir que Table nazca…- decía Zarbon mas y mas cerca del rostro de Fasha.

-¿Ta… ble?- Fasha sentía la falta de oxigeno.

-Dentro de un año… tu y el rey vegeta iban a engendrar a un bastardo… el cual sus poderes serian sorprendentes… su aspecto es muy parecido al del príncipe, pero el tiene una diferencia, puede hacer que su cabello y ojos cambien de color… sobrepasando incluso el poder del gran Frezzer…. Y eso no queremos que pase verdad… así que hasta aquí llegaste Fasha- Zarbon comenzó a apretar mas el cuello de la mujer impidiendo que el oxigeno llegue a sus pulmones.

Fasha ya no tenia fuerzas, no podía menear ni un solo dedo, estaba completamente a la merced de Zarbon, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, cuando, sintió como su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, dejándola inconsciente por completo.

-SUELTALA- grito una voz detrás de Zarbon golpeando su cabeza, y provocando que dejara caer a Fasha en el suelo.

-Maldición… refuerzos- decía Zarbon levantándose del suelo y sobando su cabeza.

Zarbon dirigí la mirada al que se atrevió a golpearle, cuando lo tuvo en su mirada, vio a un pequeño hombre calvo, con unos gracioso puntos en su frente, a un lado estaba un Namekuseiano mas pequeño que el hombre que le golpeo, un hombre moreno con una cicatriz en su rostro y lo que mas le sorprendió es que ese hombre llevaba una esfera del dragón consigo. Zarbon volteo a donde Fasha había caído, y vio a otro hombre igual calvo acercándose a ella y tomándola entre los brazos.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- pregunto el piel verde.- Fue muy estupido que se metieran en algo que no les incumbía.

-Krillin, te dije que no era buena idea- decía Yamcha tras el calvo, con un miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Lo se…- El rostro de Krillin se comenzó a tornar lleno de miedo- pero, no iba a permitir que matara a alguien que no podía defenderse, y aun peor que fuera una mujer.

-Aun tiene pulso- grito Ten Shin Han.

-Es mi presa…- Zarbon se dirigí rápidamente a donde Fasha estaba- ella tiene que morir.

Un rayo paso gusto enfrente del rostro de Zarbon el cual pudo esquivar, volteo a ver a aquel hombre pequeño y calvo que fue el que lo había atacado antes, pero solo vio una cara de sorpresa en sus ojos y un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, mirando a espaldas de Zarbon, cuando dirigió la mirada al mismo lugar que aquel hombre, vio a un saiyajin justo detrás de el.

-Creo que el que morirá eres tu- decía el recién llegado golpeando a Zarbon por la espalda estrellándolo en el suelo.

-Maldita sea… - Zarbon se limpio el hilo de sangre que resbala de su labio inferior.- Tu, tu eres el hijo del antiguo General del planeta Vegita ¿no es así?- Zarbon se puso de pie.- Calber… un maldito saiyajin que le quitaron su puesto que le pertenecía y se lo dieron a un Saiyajin de clase baja- decía burlonamente Zarbon.

-El general Bardock, era más capacitado para ese puesto que yo- contesto tajantemente Calber.

-Tu padre debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba, su único hijo no pudo tener el nivel para reemplazarlo…ah espera, tu padre no tiene tumba, murió en aquella explosión sin dejar rastro de su existencia, más que a un maldito hijo que es patético y débil.

-Cállate mal nacido- Calber se arrojo a Zarbon para comenzar a golpearlo.

------------------------------------

Bardock sobrevolaba aquel planeta seguido por un escuadrón poco numeroso de Saiyajin. Miraba por su rastreador a diferentes direcciones, su dirección le mostraba demasiadas energías en todas direcciones unas mas fuertes que otras, pero hubo una en especial que llamo su atención, esa patética energía que recordaba desde hace años, esa energía que le quito la vida a sus camaradas hace mas de 25 años. Esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para vengar a sus camaradas, que cayeron en aquella emboscada en el planeta Kanaza.

Bardock se detuvo y se dirigió a los Saiyajins que lo seguían.

-Ir en esa dirección- Bardock señalo a su lado derecho- El ki de Calber se detecta ahí.

-El ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido un saiyajin.

-Hmp- Bardock olvido que solo el y Gohan le llamaba así ala energía, y que eran los únicos que podían reconocer a quien pertenecían- Solo vallan allá, Calber esta peleando, quiero que vallan como refuerzos.

-Entonces la mitad ira donde Calber esta y los restantes irán con usted- Aconsejo otro Saiyajin.

-No, esta pelea es solo mía- Bardock les dio la espalda a sus soldados.- En cuanto acaben con el insecto con el que pelea Calber, diríjanse a Frezzer.

-Pero General…

--Te atreves a contradecirme- Bardock hablo casi en un grito- eh dicho que vallan con Calber.

Bardock tomo la dirección contraria a los soldados, pensando en como aria la muerta lenta y dolorosa de aquel soldado que no tuvo la oportunidad de matar hace años. Después de unos minutos llego a su objetivo, visualizo a aquel soldado parado tranquilamente en el suelo, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Bardock aterrizo y comenzó a tronarse los dedos, su cuello, esa batalla seria muy interesante. Camino lentamente a aquel ser de color rosa y cuerpo robusto.

-Ya era hora que dieras la cara Bardock- decía aquel ser.

-Hmp… lo mismo digo Dodoria- Bardock miro con odio a aquel ser.

----------------------------------

-Esto es cansado- decía Gohan caminando.- No se porque no se pueden quedar en un solo lugar.

Gohan ya llevaba horas persiguiendo a sus amigos terrícolas, cuando estaba apunto de llegar se movían de lugar, antes de ir con su abuelo, tenia que avisarles a sus amigos que Bulma se encontraba a salvo que no se preocuparan por ella y la esfera del dragón.

Cuando pudo visualizar una nave espacial a lo lejos, al irse acercando vio que traía el logotipo de Cápsula Corp. Ante aquello Gohan comenzó a correr alegremente con el pensamiento que su padre ya había llegado a aquel planeta, tenia tantas ganas de verle, de abrazarle y decirle que le extrañaba el y a su madre. Que su abuelo no era tan malo después de todo, que incluso a pesar de todo su abuelo se sentía orgullo de su hijo Goku, o como lo llamaba el Kakaroto. Comenzó a buscar el Ki de su padre, pues al llegar a aquella nave esta desabitada.

Su rostro se torno triste al no sentirlo, había pasado mucho desde que no estaba con el, pero no era para que no pudiera reconocer su ki. De repente sintió alterado un ki conocido, aquel ki del hombre Calvo amigo de su padre, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el.

-Krillin- su ki estaba totalmente fuera de control, pero al parecer no debido a una batalla, si no a otro acontecimiento

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando escucho algo caer a la lejanía, miro al cielo y vio como varias naves espaciales aterrizaban en aquel lugar.

-Dos, Tres, Cuatro, cinco… ¿cinco? Naves- Gohan comenzó a preguntarse quienes era, Al parecer todas las tropas de los Saiyajin ya habían llegado, ellos no acostumbrar llegar en naves individuales para una batalla de esa magnificencia. Solo podían ser…- Más hombres de Frezzer…- dijo Gohan

Que aria, ir averiguar de quienes eran aquellas naves, ir a ver a Krillin, o dejarlos e ir a buscar a su abuelo.

------------------------

-¿Pero que rayos?- El rey Vegeta miro al cielo.- esas energías… esas malditas energías son de…

El rey Vegeta apretó hasta mas no poder sus puños, a pesar de que hace años no veía a los dueños de esos poderes, sabia que eran ellos, después de Frezzer ellos eran los mas poderosos… al leer el rastreador pudo comprobar que eran 5 energías juntas, juntas como siempre. Ese grupo nunca se separaba, El rey Vegeta se sentía frustrado la pelea contra Frezzer seria difícil pero con ese quinteto cerca se tornaría aun peor.

-Vamos Rey Vegeta ya están temblando con tan solo saber que ellos están aquí- contestaba un agitado soldado de piel escamosa, de color púrpura, y dos orificios en su cabeza en forma de cuernos.

-Cállate maldito… el que debería de estar temblando eres tu- decía el rey Vegeta tomando con mas fuerza su espada.- Porque como ellos han llegado es hora de acabar con nuestro encuentro Appule

El Rey Vegeta en el trayecto de ir tras Frezzer se encontró con varios soldados de Frezzer, a los cuales derroto fácilmente pero esta última batalla con aquel soldado se había extendido más de la cuenta.

--------------------------

-Al fin...- decía dentro de una choza de Namekusein Frezzer.- Al fin han llegado… es hora de divertirnos- una risa malévola se apodero de aquella pequeña choza.

----------------------

-No puede ser… esto no esta bien, no esta bien- decía Yamcha con un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-Yamcha te quieres callar y dejar de temblar me pones mas nervioso- decía Krillin sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Son cinco… sus ki son muy abrumadores- decía Ten Shin han con Fasha entre sus brazos.

-Colócala en el suelo, yo le curare- decía el pequeño Namekuseiano.

-¿Qué?... tu la curaras Dende- preguntaba Yamcha.

En cuanto vieron que aquel Saiyajin comenzó a pelear con el moustro de piel verde, se fueron a una pequeña cueva que esta cerca de ahí, incluso podía verse la batalla que esos dos tenían, al ver la fuerza de esos dos, se estremecieron, nunca habían visto una batalla así, pero no se comparo con los kis que sintieron pocos minutos después, tal vez no eran tan fuertes como los del ser que vieron ala llegada a ese planeta, pero el echo de que fueran cinco los ponía a temblar.

-Si, puedo curara a las personas con mi energía.- explicaba con orgullo en sus palabras el pequeño.

-Esta bien- Ten Shin Han, coloco a la mujer en el suelo.

-Espere…- interrumpió Yamcha- Y si cuando despierte nos mata, es una saiyajin o ¿no?, bueno eso me hace pensar su armadura y su… su…- el rostro de Yamcha se torno rojo.

-Su cola- dijo cansado Krillin.

-Krillin, no tienes que ser tan directo- anuncio Yamcha en un grito.

------------------------------

-Malditos… ese lagarto de Frezzer los mando a llamar…- el Príncipe Vegeta salía de la nave en la que había estado hasta ese momento.

-Príncipe Vegeta ah despertado- se le acerco un soldado.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto prepotentemente.

-Todos los escuadrones están rodeando el planeta para atacar, El rey Vegeta ah ido tras Frezzer, y el General Bardock fue también tras el…

-Ve a la habitación de controles y comunícate con el escuadrón que este mas cerca de la zona este… diles que ataquen y maten a esos infelices…- ordenaba El Príncipe Vegeta acomodándose los blancos guantes en sus manos.

- ¿Qué los maten?- el soldado no entendía a lo que el Príncipe se refería.

-Ah tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que explicarte todo- contestaba exasperado – Las fuerzas Ginyu están aquí-El príncipe Vegeta emprendió el vuelo alejándose de aquellas naves.

-¡¡Las Fuerzas Ginyu!!- decía temblorosamente el soldado, para enseguida correr a cumplir ordenes.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola queridos lectores, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, espero que les halla gustado, bueno y que les pareció lo de Bulma y Vegeta, pensaron que les dejaría las cosas fáciles a esos dos, pues no, la ¿habrá matado?... chispas eso ahí que averiguarlo mas adelante xD… y bueno a partir de aquí espero que tengan paciencia pues comenzaremos con muchas batallas simultaneas, se que no soy buena para describirlas, pero are lo que se pueda, ahora si ya va el todos contra todos jejeje… ya tenia mi lista de quien pelearía contra quien, pero a la mera hora la modifique, y bueno espero que les valla gustando los contendientes en cada batalla. Y nuestro héroe pronto hará acto de presencia… una vez que parezca será difícil deshacernos de el jejej… bueno espero que se cuiden y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**_

_**Tete**__: Hola!! Ah es que me gusta hacerla de emoción xD soy mala muajajaja (según risa malévola xD). Bueno espero que te allá gustado este capitulo. Cuídate y hasta la próxima._

_**MSP**__: Si ya regrese xD… al contrario es un gusto que me dejes riviews, si bueno aun faltara un poco para que Trunks salga, pero saldrá te doy mi palabra :), si ya se vieron esos dos y no en las mejores circunstancias… XD pero mira lo que le paso a Bulma por su curiosidad, vale pues espero andes de lo mejor cuídate._


	17. Venganza

_**Capitulo 17. Venganza**_

-Por fin podré acabar por completo con aquel escuadro…- decía un hombre corpulento de piel rosada.- Tu eres el único sobreviviente de ese escuadrón de perdedores...

-Cállate… vengare a mi escuadrón a mis camaradas…- Bardock acomodaba unos guantes negros sobre sus manos.- Es hora comenzar a limpiar la basura Dodoria.

Dodoria se arrogo contra Bardock, y lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, provocando que este solo girara la cara, para después golpearlo en el estomago veces seguidas, comenzándolo a levantar del suelo, Bardock solo recibía golpe tras golpe sin defenderse o detener los ataques, Dodoria necesito un respiro y se alejo del saiyajin.

-No cabe duda…- decía Dodoria entrecortadamente, mirando como Bardock tenia sus manos en su estomago y la mirada baja- Un saiyajin de clase baja, siempre será un saiyajin de clase baja…

-Jajajaja- Bardock en ese momento llevaba algo en sus manos- Y tu siempre serás un lamebotas de Frezzer…- Bardock miro a Dodoria colocándose una cinta roja en su frente- Ni siquiera me dolió ninguno de tus ataques.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿QUE?- pregunto exaltado Dodoria, viendo como de un momento a otro Bardock ya estaba frente a el, y con su codo le golpeo el estomago, enviándolo varios metros lejos.

-Crees soy como tu… que me conformaría con el nivel de pelea que tenia en ese entonces que nos enfrentamos- Bardock apareció nuevamente frente a Dodoria.- desde que regrese del planeta kanaza a avisar de la traición de Frezzer en lo único que pensaba era en mi venganza…- Bardock golpeo a Dodoria en el rostro.

Dodoria en cuanto se recupero se arrogo una ves mas contra Bardock, dando golpe en diferentes direcciones, pero siendo esquivadas hábilmente por el general. Hasta que Bardock tomo un puño de Dodoria entre su mano.

-Me eh vuelto mas fuerte… lo eh echo para matarte…- Bardock comenzó a apretar el puño de Dodoria.- Esto es por Tooro- Bardock arrojo una energía en el rostro de Dodoria.

Dodoria una ves mas salio disparado al suelo, donde provoco un enorme cráter a su alrededor, cuando estaba abriendo sus ojos, vio que la sombra de Bardock cerca, indicio que el lo atacaría una vez mas.

-Era lo menos que se merecían esos monos, morir- dijo burlonamente tratando de levantarse.

-Esto es por Cerypa…- Bardock enfureció ante las palabras de aquel ser, le dio un golpe mas fuerte en el estomago que casi lo perfora.- Esto es por Toteppo…- Bardock jalo del cuello a Dodoria y lo arrogo una vez al suelo.- Esto es por Pumbukin… - Bardock esta vez, tomo el cuerpo de Dodoria arrogándolo hacia arriba para después proporcionarle un ataque de patadas consecutivas.

Dodoria en ese punto ya esta medio inconsciente, aun sentía cada golpe doloroso recorre todo su cuerpo, nunca pensó que Bardock se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte, apenas hace unos momentos reviso su rastreador para ver que poder tenia, y le resulto igual que cuando peleo con el hace 24 años atrás, pero por arte de magia para el, Bardock aumento su poder.

-Aun, no acabo…- Bardock tomo el cuerpo moribundo de Dodoria por un brazo.- pensé que acabarías con el escuadrón que no acabaste de exterminar hace 24 años Dodoria.- decía burlonamente Bardock.

-Maldito…- Dodoria escupió sangre.- no importa que tan fuerte te has vuelto, nunca vencerás a Frezzer… el será inmortal, con las esferas del dragón…

-Valla, valla, con que ese es su objetivo, hacerse inmortal… sabes, una vida seria muy tediosa siendo inmortal… no tendrías la sensación de ser herido al borde de la muerte… no disfrutarías por completo una pelea…- Bardock con su mano libre comenzó a formar una energía.- vivirías por siempre… haciendo siempre lo mismo por una eternidad…- aquella energía se hacia mas fuerte.- pero no te preocupes… yo me encargaré de que no cometa ese error.- acerco la mano con que formaba aquella energía al abdomen del de piel rosada.- Y esto… esto es por aquel al que prometí matarte, y vengarlos… mi mejor amigo… por Tooma.

Bardock golpeo fuertemente el cuerpo de Dodoria, con aquella energía que formo su mano, atravesando el cuerpo de este. Y matándolo en un instante, para después dejar caer su cuerpo, ya sin vida.

Bardock miro aquel ser ya sin vida, y dio una sonrisa triunfante, para después mirar al cielo, al mismo tiempo que tocaba la cinta de su frente.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Esos tonto se divirtieron de mas…- decía Bardock mirando a su alrededor, un planeta completamente en ruinas.-Ahí están…- Bardock comenzó a sobrevolar aquel planeta.

Bardock se detuvo en un lugar donde estaba seguro que estaban sus compañeros de escuadrón, pero solo miraba ruinas, no se les veía a ninguno de ellos.

-Ba… Bardock…- se escucho un susurro.

Bardock ante aquella voz conocida, se desconcertó pro escucharla tan débil, comenzó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver a aquel saiyajin, tirado y ensangrentado entre las rocas, se acerco rápidamente a el.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Quién les hizo esto?, acaso fueron los habitantes de este…

-Bardock…- interrumpió el saiyajin.- fueron los hombres de Frezzer…

-Que, pero que tonterías dices… Frezzer

-Nos ah traicionado, ve y avisa al rey…

-Tooma…- Bardock vio como su amigo comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-Venga nuestra muerte Bardock… ese maldito de Dodoria fue el que mato a Cerypa…

-¿Cerypa?...- Bardock, volteo a buscar el cuerpo de la única mujer de su escuadrón, que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-Bardock… ella iba a tener a mi hijo…- una sonrisa amarga se delineo en el rostro de Tooma- cuida del tuyo… como yo hubiera echo con el mío, no importa que sea de baja clase Bardock… es tu hijo… protege el futuro de Kakaroto… el futuro saiyajin- la respiración de Tooma dejo de fluir por su cuerpo.

-Tooma…- Bardock comprobó que su amigo estaba muerto… sentía coraje recorrer todo su cuerpo, el que había tenido la dicha de ver a su hijo, momentos antes, y lo desprecio por ser de clase baja, y Tooma ni siquiera tubo la oportunidad de conocer al suyo… y aun así el le quería proteger…

-Su muerte no será en vano… tu sangre no será derramada en vano.- Bardock tomo un pañuelo de Tooma y le limpio la sangre, haciendo que este se tiñera por completo de rojo.- Vengare sus muertes, y cuidare del futuro de Kakaroto, como tu hubieras echo con el de tu hijo… y el de nuestra raza- Bardock se coloco la cinta en la frente, el enemigo se acercaba.

_**Final flash Back.**_

-Te dije que la sangre de ustedes no seria derramada en vano.- dijo Bardock al viento.- no la de mi escuadrón… no la tuya Tooma…- Bardock oprimió un botón de su rastreador, y después que marco lo que quería volteó hacia un costado.- Ahora voy por Frezzer.

---------------------------------

-Gran Frezzer Las Fuerzas Ginyu están en la nave.

-Vamos allá…- Frezzer dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Creo que en verdad no me vas a decir donde esta la esfera del dragón… en ese caso me eres inútil… debo reconocer que fuiste valiente, pero al fin y al cabo eres un simple Namekuseiano…- Frezzer lanzo una energía al centro de su pecho.

Frezzer estaba en busca de las ultimas esferas del dragón que le hacían falta, hasta que se encontró con un Namekusein que se le quiso enfrentar, era mas que obvio que no tenia oportunidad contra el, peor aun así accedió a pelear.

-Ustedes- señalo Frezzer a dos de sus soldados- registren bien esta aldea… aquí debe de haber una esfera y no los quiero ver hasta que me la traigan.- ordeno Frezzer comenzando a sobrevolar el cielo para el encuentro con las fuerzas Ginyu.

---------------------------------

-A este paso nunca acabare- decía el rey Vegeta clavando su espada en el cuerpo de un soldado.

El rey Vegete al acabar con la vida de appule se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaba Frezzer, pero en su camino encontró varios escuadrones de soldados de Frezzer, cuando pensaba que ya había acabado con unos, llegaban mas.

-Rey Vegeta- gritaron.

-Ya era hora que llegaran inútiles.- el rey vegeta seguía ondeando su espada para matar a todo soldado que se le acercaba.

-Lamentamos la demora- un escuadrón saiyajin había llegado y empezar a combatir con el enemigo.

-¿Dónde esta Bardock?- pregunto el rey sin dejar de atacar.

-No lo sabemos, nosotros fuimos enviados como refuerzos para usted…

-Maldita sea…- el rey vegeta golpeo a un soldado que lo iba atacar por la espalda.- Ese lagarto se mueve de nuevo… ya me esta hartando… ustedes acaben aquí yo tengo que ir por el…- el rey Vegeta comenzó a volar.

---------------------------

-CORRE, DESPIERTALA, DESPIERTALA- decía un desesperado Yamcha.

-Eso hago- explicaba Dende.

-Krillin, ahí que atacar- decía Ten Shin Ham.

-Si- contesto el calvo

La pelea entre Calber y Zarbon, parecía ser pareja, pero el saiyajin ya se estaban acabando las fuerzas, incluso ya había comenzado a usar las armas, que poco le era útil, pero esta vez si tubo que hacer uso de ella, esta consistía en un brazalete en forma de pistola, que lanzaba rayos, color púrpura, los cueles eran esquivados por Zarbon.

-Eres, demasiado persistente y eso me aburre- dijo Zarbon. Descendiendo al suelo- Tu serás otro que vera mis magníficos poderes…- Zarbon comenzó a expulsar su ki.

-¿A que te refieres?- decía Calber con cara de frustración, pues el rastreador le marca un aumento de poder.

Después de unos segundos de ver como el cuerpo de Zarbon cambiaba antes sus ojos, este se arrogo hacia Calber, golpeándolo en el rostro. Zarbon volteo a ver como soldados de Frezzer se acercaban a la pelea.

-Al parecer tenemos espectadores...- decía burlonamente, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Calber por el cuello.

-Zarbon, deja de jugar, el gran Frezzer te necesita.- dijo prepotentemente un soldado de piel azulada y barba blanca.

-Cállate- grito Zarbon- yo jugare con quien quiera y hasta que quiera.

Zarbon volteo a ver de reojo al soldado que le hablaba y cuando volteo nuevamente su rostro a Calber, este le arrojo un rayo con aquella arma que sostenía su mano, dándole en su ojo izquierdo.

-Maldito- grito Zarbon soltando a Calber para tocar su ojo lastimado.- Allá ahí unos seres que tienen una esfera del dragón, encargense de ellos…- ordeno Zarbon señalando a la cueva donde Krillin y los demás estaban.

-¿Qué? una esfera del dragón… que bien- sonrió el soldado de piel azul.

-Ahora matéenlos y lleven la esfera con Frezzer y a mí dejen acabar con mi diversión.

-Maldita sea… ya no tengo fuerzas…- decía desde el suelo Calber.

-Eres una vergüenza para la raza saiyajin…- se escucho una voz desde el cielo.- debería dejar que ese inútil te matara.

Zarbon y Calber dirigieron la mirada hacia el cielo, contemplando una silueta flotando sobre ellos.

-Aun sigues vivo príncipe- decía Zarbon.

-Nunca tendrás el placer de matarme, Zarbon…- contestaba el príncipe descendiendo.

-¿Quién… quien ese que llego?- preguntaba Yamcha mirando a lo lejos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero su ki es impresionante- comentaba Krillin.-Es más fuerte que el de piel verde…

-Después se ponen a comparar fuerzas, ahora estén preparados por que aquí viene- grito Ten Shin han, a sus compañero mirando como soldados de Frezzer se les acercaban.

-Que… que sucede…- decía una somnolienta mujer.

-Ah despertado- grito Dende.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?- cuestiono la mujer, comenzando a formar una energía con su mano y apuntando a Dende.

-NO- grito Krillin- EL TE CURO NO LO MATES… DENDE TU Y ELLA VALLANSE CON LA ESFERA DEL DRAGON.

-Que estas loco, es una saiyajin- reclamo Yamcha.

-TU NO ME DAS ORDENES ENANO- rezongo Fasha.

-CALLENSE Y ATAQUEN, DENDE CUIDA LA ESFERA-grito Ten Shin han, arrogándose a el primer soldado de Frezzer que se le acerco.

-Acaso regresaste por una pelea mas Príncipe.- cuestiono Zarbon.

-Tu, ve y ayuda a Fasha y consigue la esfera que tienen esos seres- ordeno vegeta a Calber.

-Pero príncipe el es muy…

-Cállate y has lo que te digo, Zarbon ya no es oponente para mi…- El príncipe delineo una sonrisa- ahora que me eh convertido en el legendario súper saiyajin.

-Y dale con el mismo cuento, ya me tienes arto- grito Zarbon yendo a golpear a vegeta en el estomago.- lo ves aun sigues siendo el mismo debilucho- dijo burlón.

-Ni siquiera me hiciste cosquillas…- vegeta se arrogo una patada en sus hombros, haciendo que se estampara en el suelo Zarbon.- AHORA LARGATE HACER LO QUE TE ORDENE- grito vegete mirando a Calber.

Calber fue hasta donde, estaba peleando Fasha, Krillin y los demás con los soldados de Frezzer. A pesar de que no tenían problema con acabar con los saldados, el verdadero problema era el numero de soldados, estaba en gran desventaja, Dende estaba en un rincón de la cueva protegiendo la esfera pero con un tremendo miedo recorre su cuerpo, el no sabia pelear, si un soldado se le acercaba era su fin y se llevarían la esfera.

Calber comenzó a atacara soldados, al igual que los demás, trataba de abrirse camino hasta donde el pequeño Namekusein estaba para tomar la esfera y poner en un lugar fuera de ahí. Además el no soportaría mucho en esa pelea sus fuerzas era débiles.

-CUIDADO- grito Ten Shin Han. Dirigiéndose a Calber, quien estaba delante de un soldado apunto de ser golpeado.

Calber, volteo automáticamente a ver a Ten quien le gritaba, pero no entendía el porque, cuando sintió un cuerpo caer sobre el suyo.

-Pero… si… es…- Yamcha no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

-Lo siento Calber… pero no podía dejar que te matara- decía con una sonrisa Gohan, quitándole de encima el cuerpo a Calber.

-Gohan…- decía Calber mirando al pequeño- Me alegro que este aquí, aunque tu abuelo no lo este…

-Mi abuelo ¿Dónde?...- Gohan fue interrumpido.

-GOHAN- grito Krillin aun defendiéndose de los soldados.

-Gohan, escúchame…- Calber llamo la atención de Gohan.- Quiero que entres a esa cueva y tomes la esfera del dragón y la ocultes…

-Pero… pero tu no puedes seguir peleando Calber, estas muy débil…

-Si Frezzer obtiene las 7 esferas, será nuestro fin… ahora has lo que te digo…-Gohan estaba apunto de ir una vez mas a unirse a la batalla cuando Gohan lo detuvo.

-Ellos son mis amigos, no los mates…- pidió Gohan.

-¿Quiénes los hombres de Frezzer?- pregunto con confusión.

-No, los terrícolas, ellos son mis amigos, vinieron a buscarme…

-Gohan, largate y has lo que te digo AHORA- grito Calber.

-Pero…

-AHORA- Calber se dirigió una vez mas al lugar a donde Fasha, Krillin y los demás peleaban.

Gohan comenzó a caminar entre los cadáveres, acercándose a la cueva, una vez ahí dentro, encontró a un pequeño Namekusein que era el que protegía la esferas.

-Por favor no me mates- pidió Dende.

-No, no te voy a matar, solo quiero la esfera, ahí que sacarla de aquí, antes que Frezzer la encuentre.

-Eres un saiyajin verdad…

-Si, déjame ayudarte ahí que salir de aquí.

-Esta bien- Dende tomo la esfera, comenzó a caminar tras Gohan.- Mi nombre es Gohan.

-El mío es Dende…

Gohan se asomo y miro como aun seguían peleando, pero algo llamo su atención, pues a lo lejos se veían más soldados acercándose, miedo fue lo primero que sintió, si eran más hombres de Frezzer seria imposible escapar de ahí, pero entre más se acercaban esos soldados, pudo comprobar que eran Saiyajins.

-ATAQUEN- se escucho un grito y todos los que estaban envueltos en aquella pelea, voltearon en dirección al grito.

Un escuadrón no tan numeroso de Saiyajins se acercaba, para comenzar a acabar con los hombres de Frezzer.

-Ya llegaron mas- se acerco Yamcha a Krillin.

-Esto se complica… nos mataran- decía Ten Shin han uniéndose a su amigos.

-Vamos amigos, esos dos están viendo que les ayudamos con estos soldados- señalo Krillin a Fasha y a Calber- deben saber que estamos de su lado, o ¿no?

-Estamos del lado de los Saiyajins- interrogo Ten Shin Han

-Que les parece si estamos del lado de quien no, nos valla a matar- decía nerviosamente Yamcha.

-USTEDES, ESTEN CERCA DE MI- grito Calber. Ganándose unas caras sorprendida del trío- Ustedes ayudaron a Fasha y la curaron, además Gohan me pidió que no murieran, así que si un soldado saiyajin los intenta matar, yo estaré cerca para explicarles que no lo hagan.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente Krillin.

-Hmp- bufo Calber- solo lo hago en pago a favor de lo de Fasha y como un favor para el nieto del general Bardock…

-Pues a luchar- dijo Ten Shin han, empezando una vez más a combatir, con los soldados de Frezzer, junto con Krillin, Yamcha y los saiyajin.

--------------------------------------------------

-Esferas del dragón eh…- decía un ser de piel púrpura clara y con dos cuernos adornando su cabeza.

-Así es… solo nos hacen falta 3 esferas- explicaba Frezzer con una copa en su mano.

-Se las traeremos gran Frezzer…- hizo una reverencia.

-Y también maten a cualquier saiyajin que se les atraviese en el camino, no podemos dejar que nos superen en número o será nuestro fin, y mas si se convierten en Ozura…- Frezzer rompió la copa entre sus manos al recordar que en el pasado así lo habían vencido.

-Así será gran Frezzer- decían las fuerzas Ginyu.

-FREZZER- se escucho un grito afueras de la nave en la que se encontraban.

-Valla, valla, ya era hora que me encontrara- decía burlonamente.- se estaba tardando.

-Quiere que matemos a ese saiyajin- decía un sujeto de cabello naranja, con apariencia humana, que se asomaba por un ventanal- es el rey vegeta ¿verdad?... sigue siendo el mismo mono de siempre.

-No, ahora vallan hacer lo que les ordene. - Frezzer dio media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse- yo me encargare de el…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**N/A:** Hola... espero les alla gustado el capitulo... proximo capitulo... Rey Vegeta vs Frezzer y Principe Vegeta vs Zarbon (de nuevo). No se como decirles que mil disculpas por el retraso... si ya se siempre digo lo mismo, pero ando algo atareada con otras cosas xD... pero ya sabes tarde pero seguro... otra cosa, quisiera dar mi opinion de DRAGON BALL EVOLUTION... ya se que muchos dicen que es un asco... pero siendo honesta a mi me gusto... si me fui a fomar al cine el dia del estreno, y no siento que alla traicionado a dragon ball al verla... no es la mejor pelicula que eh visto, pero tiene lo suyo... si ves esta peliclua tienes que tener en mente que es algo nuevo... por eso se llama EVOLUTION.... ademas tiene partes comicas que me encantaron... ah Goku, tratan de adaptarlo al mundo real, y siendo honesta me gusto... muchos se enojaron proque dicen que goku no se fija en las mujeres, pero este goku no esta tan aislado del mundo como en el manga, ademas que adolecente no se enamora.... el maestro roshi creo que aunque sea poco pero si guardaron algo de su escencia, las revista porno que encuentra bulma xD....y bueno desde un principio se dijo que no seria 100% fiel al manga, no se porque siguen haciendo sus tontos comentarios de "no es igual al manga"... osea hello... eso se aclaro desde un principio... pero en fin... creo que depende de cada quien a muchos les gusto a muchos no, otros andan diciendo "no la veas si eres verdadero fan"... osea yo como fan de siempre quise ver algo nuevo, criticar algo nuevo de dragon ball... pero nunca se les da gusto... el 5 de abril se estreno DRAGON BALL KAI y muchos empesaron con sus cometarios de "otra vez lo mismo"... quien los entiende, les dan algo nuevo Dragon ball evolution y se enojan que es una porqueria, les dan Dragon ball kai, y dicen que porque lo mismo que ya se artaron de lo mismo... en fin, ese es mi comentario, ami si me gusto la pelicula. xD bueno me despido y hasta la proxima.

_**Tete:**__ Si va pa largo xD… que bueno que te estas enganchando… me alegra saber que te gusta la historia :) _

_**MSP:**__ Hola… si se van revelando secretos, y otro tantos se ocultan xD… table ssj?, pues eso vio zarbon pero recuerda el futuro ya esta cambiando :D… se vegeta y bulma y su primera pelea, un clasico :). Pues sera algo complicado pero el verdadero amor pasa todos los obstáculos… que cursi me oi xD se solo falta Goku… _

_**AGUILA FANEL**__: Muchas gracias por la felicitación, vegeta y Goku de amigos?.... pues quien sabe, de echo hasta el final de dragon ball si se hicieron amigos, aunque vegeta no le gusta admitirlo xD… wa pues haber si lo ama después de que casi la mata xD… o la mato?... quien sabe hay que ver que paso con ella. Se ahí que deshacernos de varios persojanes antes que aparezca Goku xD pero ya trabajo en eso._


End file.
